Avancer
by Gwen who
Summary: Bella vit avec ses sœurs à Brooklyn et commence dans un nouveau lycée de Manhattan en tant que professeur. Elle a vécu un événement traumatisant et est hanté par le passé.Edward se montre affreusement grossier lors de leur première rencontre mais permettra-t-il à Bella d'avancer ?Quand deux personnes à fort caractères se rencontrent. Ou comment une première impression est trompeuse
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour les filles ( et les garçons!), me revoilà comme annoncé avec une autre fic. Pour la première fois, j'ai tenté de faire deux tomes et et ils sont tous les deux terminés donc je posterais une fois par semaine comme précédemment. Cependant, mon emploi du temps étant très chargé cette année, ce n'est pas dit que se sera tous les vendredis…**

 **Le développement de cette fic est assez long, comme j'ai l'habitude de faire et elle traite de sujets un peu difficiles et malheureusement qui sont toujours d'actualité. Rassurez vous, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !**

 **Merci à crazybells qui a corrigé cette fic ! Elle est super et pour celles qui aiment les fics qui traitent de sujet sensible, je vous conseil vraiment sa fic** **800 calories** **et puis toutes ses autres fictions !**

 **J'espère que vous serez nombreuses à commenter parce que je tiens particulièrement à avoir votre ressenti puisque certains passages seront assez difficiles.**

 **Attention, il y aura bien sûr beaucoup d'humour et des liens fraternels forts ! Je n'ai pas précisé, mais c'est bien sûr un all Human !**

 **Il faut peut-être que j'arrête mon blala, non ? Oui, il me semblait aussi ! Lol**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Ce soir, on sort et toutes les trois ! Annonce ma sœur jumelle en débarquant dans ma chambre.

-Tu sais quand même que demain il y a cours et que Rose et moi, nous devons nous lever à 6h00 ? Je demande avec sarcasme. Je sais bien que toi tu aménages ton emploi du temps comme bon te semble mais nous n'avons pas tous cette chance, je continue.

-Oh Bella, arrête de faire ta rabat-joie. Depuis la mort de papa et maman, tu t'es enfoncée dans les études et maintenant dans ton travail ! s'exaspère Alice, ma sœur jumelle et ma cadette de 4 minutes.

Nous avons aussi une sœur plus jeune qui va rentrer en terminale cette année dans le lycée où je suis professeur de biologie. Nous avons eu de la chance dans notre malheur parce que lorsque nos parents sont morts il y a maintenant trois ans, ils nous avaient légué la maison de Brooklyn ainsi que de quoi payer nos études à toutes les trois.

Si Rosalie fêtera ses 18 ans au mois de février prochain, Alice et moi auront 25 ans le 13 septembre, soit dans pas très longtemps.

-Lice, je t'adore mais je ne peux pas me permettre de sortir ce soir, j'ai encore des cours à préparer et je commence lundi dans un établissement privé qui fera pratiquement doublé mon salaire, ce qui vu l'état de nos finances ne sera pas du luxe !

-Oh tu sais très bien que nous ne roulons pas sur l'or mais nous ne sommes jamais dans le rouge à la fin du mois ! s'énerve ma sœur ! Je sais que mon salaire de vendeuse chez Macy's n'est pas mirobolant mais il aide à payer les factures, le temps que je monte ma collection !

Je regarde ma sœur, elle a raison. Je le sais et elle sait que je sais, ce qui m'énerve encore plus. Mais c'est comme ça, je veux pouvoir être à l'aise financièrement pour que Rosalie, notre plus jeune sœur puisse aller dans l'université de son choix l'année prochaine. Et puis, il faut bien avouer que je n'ai jamais aimé sortir et ce depuis toujours. Je ne sortais pas au lycée et encore moins à la fac ! La seule fois où je l'ai fait, je me suis réveillée dans le lit d'un inconnu avec une affreuse gueule de bois, apparemment, je supporte mal les cocktails !

-Allez Bella, viens avec nous s'il te plaît ! Me supplie à son tour Rosalie.

Si Alice est petite avec des cheveux bruns coupés courts, Rosalie est une grande beauté blonde d'1m75 ! Tous les garçons du lycée bavent sur elle, mais un seul a trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Malheureusement, il s'est avéré être un très gros connard, donc nous sommes toutes les trois officiellement célibataires et fières de l'être ! Enfin, c'est vite dit mais on ne se plaint pas, au moins nous sommes là les unes pour les autres.

-Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Rose ! Je m'exclame.

-On se ferait seulement un cinéma et puis on ne rentrait pas trop tard, allez viens Bella, renchérit Rose .

-C'est bon, je viens, heureusement que la rentrée est dans deux jours, j'abdique. Je vous jure, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre toutes les deux ! Je dis en me levant pour les poursuivre dans la maison en riant.

C'est si bon parfois d'être insouciante, d'oublier que je dois m'occuper de ma petite sœur, que je dois travailler. J'aimerais tellement que mes parents soient encore là, eux ils sauraient me rassurer et je pourrais me reposer sur eux. Seulement, ils se sont retrouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, victimes d'un mass shooting comme il y en a tellement aux États-Unis.

Malheureusement, je me dis que le pire est encore à venir puisque si Barack Obama essayait de réguler un peu plus le contrôle et la vente des armes, Trump est farouchement opposé à cela, utilisant des attentats pour défendre ses idées, ne se rendant pas compte que les armes ont fait plus de victimes que les terroristes.

Je finis par me faire avoir à mon propre piège et je me retrouve sur le lit d'Alice, retenue prisonnière par Rosalie pendant que ma jumelle en profite pour me chatouiller.

-Lâche moi Lice, je crie en me débattant. Rose, je vais me venger !

-Parles toujours Bella mais on ne te lâchera pas, tu es notre captive jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes qu'on te maquille et qu'on te coiffe pour ce soir, marchande Rosalie.

-Très bien ! Mais je sais me coiffer et me maquiller seule, je le fais tous les jours pour aller au travail.

-Ouais, mais laisse nous ce plaisir parce que t'es la meilleure des sœurs jumelles !

-Je suis ta seule sœur jumelle sinon, on appelle ça des triplettes et tu essayes de faire en sorte de me convaincre sans que Rose ne t'en veuille. C'est malin, je le reconnais .

-Merci d'enfin admettre mon talent ! Allez maintenant va à la douche pour qu'on te chouchoute enfin !

Je me libère de l'emprise de mes deux sœurs et je file prendre une bonne douche salvatrice qui détend les muscles de mes épaules et de mon cou, raides d'avoir travaillé pendant plus de quatre heures sur mon ordinateur. Je reste un bon quart d'heure avant de sortir et rejoindre ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je retrouve sur mon lit une tenue préparée par mes deux sournoises de sœurs. J'enfile mes sous-vêtements avant de mettre le slim bleu nuit et le chemisier jaune moutarde qui sont posés sur mon lit. Je n'aime pas tellement le jaune, mais ce chemisier est spécial, c'est Alice qui l'a dessiné, cousu et tout ça sur mesure pour moi.

Je sors de ma chambre pour rejoindre les deux autres femmes de la maison dans la chambre d'Alice où se trouvent en très grande quantité produits de beauté en tout genre ainsi que divers accessoires de coiffure. Il ne faut pas se méprendre, j'aime me maquiller ou me coiffer mais un trait d'eye liner et un peu de mascara suffisent, à la limite du fond de teint et encore, ce n'est pas tous les jours. En ce qui concerne mes cheveux, je me les lisse ou les boucle selon mes envies, bien que la plupart du temps je les attache en queue de cheval ou en chignon, c'est plus pratique pour travailler !

Finalement, la torture ne dure pas aussi longtemps que je ne le pensais en effet au bout d'à peine une heure, nous étions toutes les prêtes et nous sortons pour prendre le métro, le cinéma étant à deux stations. Nous allons voir le dernier film des écuries Marvel . Je ne fis pas attention au film, j'étais bien trop fatiguée et une fois la salle plongée dans l'obscurité, je m'endormis.

C'est Rosalie, qui deux heures plus tard me réveille avec un sourire moqueur.

-T'as apprécié le film ? Me questionne-t-elle avant de rire avec Alice.

-Très, il était super ! Je réponds d'une voix endormie.

-Ouais ouais, on te croit !

Nous rentrons rapidement à la maison et je prends à peine le temps de me déshabiller que je suis déjà dans mon lit, plongée au pays des songes. Je profite du dernier dimanche des vacances pour traîner en pyjama et finir de potasser mes cours. J'angoisse un peu de faire ma rentrée dans ce lycée prestigieux où je sais que les parents avec des gros chèques ont le plus souvent raison, j'appréhende de devoir faire cours à des gamins a qui la vie à tout offert, matériellement parlant. Pour ce qui est de l'amour et de l'attention des parents, cette partie-là ne me concerne pas .

Le lendemain, c'est légèrement sur les nerfs que je m'éveille à 4h30 du matin, c'est bien plus tôt que mon réveil de 6h30 mais je stresse énormément. Je vérifie trois fois que j'ai bien tous les cours de la journée, qu'il ne me manque rien. Je prends bien soin de me coiffer avec un chignon un peu strict mais on s'en fout et de me composer un maquillage léger mais qui masque les petites imperfections de ma peau.

À 5h30, je vois ma plus jeune sœur émerger à son tour, elle ne l'avouera jamais mais elle aussi a peur, peur de ne pas être acceptée parce qu'elle est boursière et parce que sa sœur sera une des profs, ou au contraire, elle a peur que des personnes se rapprochent d'elle dans le seul but d'avoir des bonnes notes aux évaluations. Seulement, lorsque je corrige mes copies, je ne lis jamais le prénom de l'élève pour ne pas être influencée par son comportement. Et bien sûr, Rose ne bénéficiera d'aucun traitement de faveur. Mais elle est aussi très belle, les garçons des quartiers aisés ont l'habitude d'avoir les filles qu'ils veulent mais j'ai confiance en ma sœur, elle sait de défendre face à une bande d'adolescents perfides et boostés aux hormones, de plus, elle n'est pas toute seule.

Rosalie n'aspire qu'à la tranquillité. Elle se fout pas mal d'être populaire mais comme tout le monde, elle souhaite avoir des amis.

Nous décollons de la maison à l'heure à laquelle nous aurions dû nous lever, je laisse un mot sur la table de la cuisine pour Alice.

« Nous sommes déjà partie, il reste des céréales dans le placard ou du pain et de la confiture dans le garde manger. Tu peux aller faire des courses avant de prendre ton service cette après midi ?

Bisous, tes sœurs XOXO »

-Nous prenons la voiture ? s'étonne Rose .

-Pour aujourd'hui en tout cas, les autres jours nous serons coincées dans les embouteillages, nous verrons combien de temps le trajet nous prend, j'explique rapidement.

-Eh souffle un bon coup, tout va bien se passer ! Relax.

-Ouais je sais mais j'y peux rien si les rentrées me foutent les nerfs en pelote ! Allons-y .

-Tu crois que les élèves seront comment ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu penses que ce seront tous des snobs ?

-Je n'en sais rien ma puce, je pense que cela va être comme dans ton ancien lycée il y aura des crétins, des pestes et des personnes plus gentilles. Tu te feras peut-être des amis, peut-être pas mais tu es forte et courageuse comme nos parents alors tout se passera bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Tu avais réfléchis à la question avant, hein ? Me demande Rose.

-Un peu, je réponds en souriant tout en m'arrêtant à un feu rouge. Je sais que je ne suis l'aînée que de quelques minutes sur Al mais je me fais et je me ferais toujours du soucis pour vous deux. Et oui, avant que tu ne rouspètes, vous êtes des grandes filles, je n'en ai jamais douté !

-T'es légèrement surprotectrice avec moi parfois, mais je me demande comment je ferais sans toi !

Je souris en retour et je me concentre sur le trafic dense de Manhattan en ce lundi matin avant d'arriver au bout d'une demi-heure de route devant le Marymount School of New York, le lycée privé où Rose et moi allons passer l'année scolaire à venir. Je dépose ma sœur devant l'entrée et je fais le tour de l'imposant bâtiment qui ressemble plus à un hôtel particulier qu'à un lycée, pour me garer sur le parking réservé au corps enseignant et à la direction. Plusieurs Porshes sont déjà garées et ma petite Ford fait grise mine comparée aux différentes voitures de luxe.

Même si les cours ne débutent officiellement que dans une heure, de nombreux élèves sont déjà présents dans les couloirs pour récupérer leur emploi du temps.

Grâce à la visite de l'établissement qu'une des proviseures adjointes m'avait fait faire au mois de juin lors de mon entretien d'embauche, j'arrive à me repérer dans le dédale de couloirs et finis donc par arriver en salle des professeurs. En entrant, je percute une femme, je me recule aussitôt tout en m'excusant.

-Oh, je suis navrée, je ne vous avais pas vue, je bredouille en ramassant ma sacoche avec tous mes cours.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, je ne vous avais vu non plus, je m'appelle Victoria, dit-elle en me tendant la main et je lève enfin le visage pour croiser un regard chaleureux et voir les cheveux les plus roux que je n'ai jamais vus.

-Enchantée, je suis Bella Swan, je me présente.

-Oh tu es la nouvelle prof de bio ? Me questionne ma collègue.

Je hoche la tête et elle reprend de plus belle.

-Je suis prof de littérature et je dirige aussi l'option théâtre de ce lycée et j'apparais donc comme une personne illuminée au milieu de tous ces coincés ! Tu m'as l'air d'être sympa toi ! Allez, je vais te présenter aux autres.

Je la suis donc à l'intérieur de la salle où des murmures ambiants se font entendre. En voyant Victoria accompagnée par une nouvelle, beaucoup se taisent et c'est confuse que je fais face à cette assistance qui me dévisage d'un drôle d'air.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est les prochains permettent de mettre en place l'intrigue alors ne passez pas votre chemin ! Il faudra seulement faire preuve d'un peu de patience avant que ça ne devienne vraiment sérieux !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à toutes ! Merci beaucoup à celles qui ont déjà ajouté cette fic en favoris et en alerte.**

 **Merci aussi à Pims10 et xTenShiax pour leur review qui me font très plaisir.**

 **Je ne le répéterai jamais assez mais n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, un petit mot fait toujours plaisir et c'est aussi le seul moyen que j'ai pour savoir si l'histoire vous plaît.**

 **Pour celles qui me suivent depuis plusieurs fic vous savez que je réponds toujours aux commentaires que vous postez, que vous ayez un compte ou non.**

 **Merci à crazybells pour avoir corriger cette fic.**

 **Je ne le dit jamais, car cela va de soi mais les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyers et je ne touche aucune rémunération pécuniaire pour cette fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Bon, pour faire court, commence la rousse avant de me regarder avec un air désolé. Votre attention s'il vous plaît, parle-t-elle plus fort, voici notre nouvelle collègue, Bella Swan professeur de biologie !

Puis en se tournant vers moi, elle chuchote d'un ton conspirateur :

-Bon, c'était un mauvais moment à passer et puis comme ça, ils me prennent encore plus pour une folle, ricane la jeune femme. Ils ne sont pas tous méchants, seulement, tu ne fais pas partie des « hautes sphères » de la ville, continue-t-elle en mimant les guillemets, et comme tu dois t'en douter, il n'y a pas que les gamins qui sont des gosses de riches. Bon, je dois te laisser et rejoindre ma salle, à plus tard Bella !

Je n'ai pas le temps de placer un mot durant tout son monologue et la voilà déjà partie. Seigneur, j'ai l'impression qu'Alice, mais la Alice des soldes, a pris possession de cette pauvre femme et qu'elle ne veut pas en partir ! Comment font ses élèves si elle est tout le temps comme ça ? Pour une prof de littérature et de théâtre, c'est important d'être à l'aise en public mais il faut savoir aussi écouter, et je doute que cette pétillante rousse sache le faire.

J'entends quelques profs médisants, probablement jaloux de l'attention dont j'ai bénéficié pendant deux minutes, murmurer, se croyant sans doute discrets :

-La pauvre, à peine arrivée et elle se fait prendre au piège de cette folle de rousse. Elle n'a pas de chance.

-Espérons qu'elle ne devienne pas comme l'autre. Surtout que je l'ai vu arriver avec une Ford tout à l'heure et même pas la dernière sortie. C'est une honte, les professeurs devraient montrer l'exemple aux lycéens !

Je sors de la salle, où des pestes de lycéennes auraient plus eu leurs places que ces adultes qui pour la plupart ont dépassé la quarantaine. Leur vie me fait pitié, ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de médire et se moquer des autres, ils doivent bien s'ennuyer !

Je sors de mon cartable le papier où est marqué mon attribution de salle et je prends un gobelet de café en sortant. Je rejoins ma salle rapidement dans l'aile réservée aux sciences. En face du bureau du professeur, deux rangés de six doubles paillasses me font face, de quoi accueillir 24 élèves.

En attendant la sonnerie, j'allume l'ordinateur de la salle et je branche ma clé USB, je sélectionne ensuite le diaporama que je passerai aux élèves de troisième année qui ont une option lourde de biologie. Après eux, j'aurais une classe de dernière année et dans cette classe, il y aura Rosalie.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, je suis prête à accueillir mes élèves. Certains auront sans doute la bonne idée de me tester, étant donné que je suis jeune (et donc impressionnable à leur yeux) mais ils vont devoir se lever de bonne heure si ils veulent me faire craquer !

Étant dotée d'un caractère timide au premier abord, j'avais pris au lycée des cours de théâtre et pendant deux ans, je m'étais ouverte aux autres, ayant moins peur du ridicule. Si ma timidité est apparente, un véritable feu se cache derrière et je n'ai jamais hésité à dire ce que je pensais, en cela, nous nous ressemblons énormément mes sœurs et moi.

Les premiers élèves s'installent comme ils le veulent et à la deuxième sonnerie tout le monde est en place, ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose, mais ce n'est que le début, il ne faut pas encore baisser la garde.

-Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis mademoiselle Swan et je serais votre professeur de biologie avancée pour toute cette année scolaire. Vous êtes aujourd'hui placés à côté de la personne de votre choix, si des bavardages se font entendre au cours de l'heure, attendez vous à un plan de classe, je préviens. Bien, je vais à présent faire l'appel, si j'écorche votre prénom ou votre nom, faites le moi savoir. Commençons. Abernaty Julian.

-Présent.

-Berchant Illona.

-Présente.

Et l'appel continue ainsi, je n'écorche que deux noms, un d'origine française, quelle idée aussi de s'appeler « Louis Henri De Latour » ! et un autre à consonance russe « Petrovlanov Nataska ». Le cours se passe sans heurt majeur, et ils sont assez réceptifs sur les divisions cellulaires.

En général, ils aiment cette partie là du programme, ils sont en revanche bien moins intéressés par le volcanisme et la tectonique des plaques. Mais qui s'intéresserait aux vieilles pierres lorsqu'on peut comprendre comment notre ADN se duplique pour se répliquer dans les noyaux de chacune de nos cellules ? Moi-même je préfère la partie sur le corps humain mais tous ne peuvent pas devenir médecins ou biologistes, il faut aussi des géologues !

L'heure suivante, je recommence le même schéma en me présentant et faisant l'appel. Rosalie s'installe au deuxième rang et un grand gaillard s'installe à la place voisine. Ma sœur fait celle qui ne le remarque pas mais vu la stature du jeune homme, c'est un peu compliqué. Il est très grand, tout en muscle, sans doute un joueur de football américain. En espérant qu'il en ait autant dans le cerveaux que dans les muscles !

-Bonjour tout le monde, je suis mademoiselle Swan, votre professeur de biologie pour l'année à venir ainsi que votre professeur référent. Si vous avez des questions concernant votre orientation et les différentes universités, vous pouvez venir me voir.

-On ira probablement dans une meilleure fac que vous, lance un garçon au fond de la classe.

Je fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu, de toute façon ses notes parleront sans doute pour lui. Après quelques noms, j'arrive à celui du grand gaillard assis à côté de Rosalie.

-Cullen Emmett.

-Présent madame, répond une grosse voix mais le sourire enfantin sur son visage tranche un peu avec son air sérieux, je me demande quel genre d'étudiant il peut être.

Arrivée vers la fin de la liste, je lis :

-Swan Rosalie.

-Présente mademoiselle, répond ma sœur.

-Un lien de parenté ? Questionne une jeune fille avec un air que je n'aime pas du tout.

-Oui, je réponds, nous sommes sœurs.

Rien ne sert de leur cacher puisque cela attiserait encore plus leur curiosité et ils finiraient pas le découvrir tôt ou tard. Autant leur dire d'entrée de jeu.

-Mais c'est pas juste, reprend cette même lycéenne. Elle aura les cours avant nous et saura lorsque les contrôles surprises auront lieu ! Et puis vous allez forcément la surnoter !

-Comment vous appelez vous ? Je demande à la lycéenne.

-Jessica Stanley.

-Bien Jessica, je vais vous dire quelque chose qui vous servira durant toute votre vie à vous mais aussi à vos camarades. Certaines personnes font preuve de professionnalisme, c'est à dire que la personne en face pourrait être leur sœur, leur chat ou même le président des États-Unis qu'elles agissent de la même façon. Alors n'ayez crainte que je surnote qui que ce soit dans cette classe.

Je continue de faire l'appel comme rien ne s'était passé et j'attaque mon cours sur les propriétés de la lithosphère continentale. Avec eux, je commence par le moins passionnant et cela m'évite aussi de m'embrouiller dans mes cours.

Le reste de la journée se termine bien, sur les quatre classes que j'aurais, peu ont fait des remarques. En y repensant, cette Jessica n'est pas vilaine, habillée à la dernière mode et avec de grandes marques, elle devait probablement être la fille la plus populaire auprès des garçons et elle a sans doute peur que Rosalie lui pique son rôle, même si bien sûr, elle n'en a aucune envie. Mais ça Mlle Stanley ne le sait pas.

À la pause déjeuner, je rejoins la salle des professeurs sans réel enthousiasme le peu que j'en ai vu ce matin me dégoûte bien assez mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de passer le déjeuner seule dans ma salle de cours et peut-être que je retrouverais Victoria qui me semble sympathique et puis tous ne doivent pas être des idiots, pour être polie.

En entrant, j'aperçois tout de suite la chevelure de feu de la pimpante prof de littérature, qui en m'apercevant à son tour me fait de grands signes de la main.

-Recoucou, alors ta matinée s'est bien déroulée ? Me questionne-t-elle tandis que je prends une chaise pour m'asseoir avec elle et les trois autres personnes attablées.

-Très bien, ils sont plutôt réceptifs pour l'instant, on verra ça plus tard dans l'année, je rigole. Et toi, tu les as déjà assaillis sous la lecture ?

-Comme tout bon prof de littérature qui se respecte ! Mais au fait je ne t'ai pas présenté les seuls profs sympas et pas bourges pour un sous de ce lycée ! Voici Aristote Volturi, surnommé Aro et qui est par le plus grand des hasards prof de philosophie ! Dit-elle en me désignant un homme brun d'une quarantaine d'années. Puis nous avons Embry Call, prof de sport, continue Victoria en me désignant un grand brun, issu sans doute d'un métissage indien. Il doit avoir à peine la trentaine et il est tout à fait séduisant, pas mon genre mais séduisant toutefois. Et enfin la meilleure pour la fin, Irina Vetlavna, elle enseigne le russe à ces futurs PDG !

Irina est une grande blonde, typique des pays d'Europe de l'Est avec son teint pâle et ses yeux bleus, elle doit avoir la trentaine aussi et m'adresse un sourire accueillant comme tout le monde à cette table. Je ne sais pas si nous deviendrons amis, dans l'ancien lycée où j'enseignais, j'en avais bien mais c'était des amis de la fac, Leah et Emily, toutes les deux profs d'Histoire. Mais je n'avais pas noué de lien particulier avec mes autres collègues.

-Enchantée, je réponds en souriant.

-Tu es Bella, la nouvelle ? Demande Embry.

-Oui, il était difficile de loupé la déclaration de Victoria ce matin, je réponds en souriant.

-J'y peux rien si je suis comme ça ! Se défend la rousse. Mon mari se plaint que je suis sans gêne mais ce n'est pas vrai. Mais ça fait parler ces crétins de snobinards !

-Oui, mais en tout cas ne change pas, l'interrompt Irina, c'est comme ça qu'on t'apprécie !

-Heureusement parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de changer ! Pff de toute façon, ils se disent mécènes de l'art mais même les autres profs de lettres ne veulent pas prendre du temps pour faire fonctionner l'option théâtre avec moi, il me faut absolument un autre prof sinon l'administration va devoir fermer l'option, ce qui serait bien dommage si vous voulez mon avis !

-N'importe quel prof peut aider dans l'option ? Je la questionne.

-Oui, bon il faut quand même avoir une certaine connaissance de base mais j'assurai la plus grosse partie et des comédiens de talent interviennent chaque année. Il faudra juste encadrer le groupe, mais ils ne sont pas nombreux à s'inscrire, seulement une petite vingtaine et plus ça va, plus le nombre d'adhérent diminue. Tous branchés football ou cheerleading, le théâtre c'est pour les loosers, tu parles ! Tu serais intéressée ?

-Pourquoi pas ? J'ai fait deux ans d'option au lycée et cela m'avait bien plu. Je ne te serais sans doute pas d'une grande aide mais cela permettrait à l'option de continuer d'ouvrir ses portes. Et puis, je pourrais peut-être persuader ma sœur de s'y inscrire, elle qui aime bien la littérature.

-Ta sœur ne s'appelle pas Rosalie ? Me demande Aro, m'adressant ainsi la parole depuis la première fois.

J'acquiesce à sa question.

-Elle me semble être une bonne élève bien qu'un peu timide, ça ne peut que lui être bénéfique.

-A part si tu as peur qu'elle ne devienne comme notre chère Vic ici présente, rigole Irina.

-C'est pas ça qui m'effraie ! Je rigole.

Finalement, je suis contente d'être descendue en salle des profs, Irina, Aro, Embry et Victoria sont vraiment charmants et nous avons parlé un peu de tout pendant une heure. A la fin, Victoria m'a donné ses coordonnées pour que je l'appelle dès que je me serais décidée pour l'aider avec l'option théâtre. Finissant la journée une heure plus tôt que Rosalie, j'en profite pour lire les petites fiches que j'ai demandé à toutes mes classes de remplir. Sans être vraiment étonnée, beaucoup veulent suivre les traces de leurs parents, PDG revient assez régulièrement ainsi qu'avocat ou directeur financier, tradeurs etc.… Mais beaucoup aussi ne savent pas ce qui les intéresse, c'est aussi ça être lycéen, stresser pour son avenir, se poser beaucoup de question. Pour certains, ce sont les plus belles années, et pour d'autre, c'est un passage obligé avant la fac ou le travail. C'est différent pour tout un chacun.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je range mes affaires rapidement et rejoins ma voiture. Rosalie m'attend déjà devant le lycée et elle grimpe rapidement dans l'habitacle avant que nous nous enfoncions dans les embouteillages New-Yorkais.

* * *

 **Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, les premiers chapitres servent vraiment à mettre en place l'intrigue, alors oui, il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais soyez patientes et commentez !**

 **Je vous aurais bien laisser un extrait mais le début des intrigues n'est pas pour le chapitre 3 quoique des indices seront déjà glissés pour connaître les circonstances de la rencontre entre Edward et Bella…**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à xTenShiax, Pims10, Guest, Kccb et crazybells et canada02 pour leur review qui me font très plaisir !**

 **Guest :** **Merci Beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

 **Kccb :** **Pour l'indice, Emmett ne correspond à la raison que tu te fais. Je peux laisser un autre indice, Edward et Bella vont se rencontrer mais pas à cause d'une personne.**

 **Concernant les indices que je dissimule pour introduire Edward, j'en parle un peu plus durant ce chapitre. A vous de trouver !**

 **Merci à crazybells pour avoir corriger cette fic !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

-Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Je demande à Rose une fois que nous sommes dans le trafic infernal de notre ville.

-Bof, c'est les cours et avec des gens insupportables pour la plupart mais je survivrai.

-Et le garçon assis à côté de toi en biologie, il a l'air sympathique, je tente.

-J'en sais rien, je ne lui ai pas parlé de la journée. En fait j'ai seulement parler à une fille qui s'appelle Lucy et elle est gentille mais elle n'est pas dans ma classe de biologie, elle fait espagnol avec moi, m'explique ma sœur. Et puis arrête d'essayer d'être subtile, c'est pas le cas !

-Quoi ? Je m'exclame, profitant d'un feu rouge pour la regarder. Je n'ai rien dit et rien insinué jeune fille !

-Oh s'il te plaît, tu ressembles à maman et à papa quand tu dis ça ! Je n'ai que sept ans de moins qu'Al et toi ! Tu voulais savoir si ce garçon m'avait tapé dans l'œil, s'écrit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

-Ce n'est quand même pas un crime que de vouloir savoir ces choses là ? Et puis tu es assez mal placée pour me critiquer parce que je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où Alice et toi êtes intervenues dans la mienne de vie sentimentale !

-C'est différent !

-Ah oui et je peux savoir en quoi ? Je rétorque .

-Je n'étais jamais la prof d'un de tes potentiels prétendants !

-Non mais tu étais bien l'élève de Tyler Crowley, je lui rappelle.

-Lui, c'était une erreur de jugement, je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de te caser avec ! Réplique ma sœur avec une moue de dégoût qui pour le coup me faire rire.

-Ça tu peux le dire, il était homosexuel !

-Je ne pouvais pas deviner ! Se justifie ma sœur .

Je rigole de plus belle devant son visage qui a viré au rouge. Elle sait très bien que je l'embête et puis de cette façon, je l'ai fait sortir de sa mauvaise humeur. Le reste du trajet se passe en silence, et c'est presque une heure après être parties du lycée que nous arrivons chez nous. Il manquait une voie sur le pont de Brooklyn à cause d'un accident, ce qui causait encore plus de bouchons.

Lorsque nous rentrons, Alice est toujours à son travail et en regardant dans le réfrigérateur, je vois qu'elle a bien vu le mot pour faire les courses. Je range mon cartable avec tous les cours dans ma chambre et j'en profite pour me changer et opter pour une tenue plus confortable, c'est à dire mon pyjama. Je redescends et malgré qu'il soit encore tôt, je prépare le dîner. Pas que j'aime particulièrement cuisiner mais Alice ne sait pas le faire :elle a quand même réussi à faire cramer des pâtes ! Et Rosalie aime encore moins que moi. La seule chose sur laquelle nous nous accordons est la pâtisserie, mais nous ne pouvons pas vivre de gâteaux et de biscuits !

Le repas est simple une poêlée de légumes avec une crêpe au fromage en entrée. Tout est prêt rapidement et je remonte dans ma chambre, j'en profite pour faire un tour par la chambre de ma sœur.

-Tu as beaucoup de devoirs ? Je lui demande, la voyant plongée dans des cours.

-Hum, pas vraiment. Tu n'aurais pas lu une pièce de théâtre française qui s'appelle, elle regarde sur son agenda, ah voilà, heu, je crois que c'est _Britannicus_ de Racine !

-Si, je dois l'avoir rangé dans le grenier avec mes vieux livres de cours, j'irais te le chercher. C'est pour ton cours de littérature française ?

-Non, le cours de littérature tout court ! La prof ressemble un peu à Al, toujours enthousiaste, enfin de ce que j'ai pu voir aujourd'hui.

-Elle ne serait pas rousse par hasard ? Je la questionne.

-Si ! Bon tu la connais, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois prof ?

-Parce que c'est la vie ! Je rigole. Si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas, je vais aller te chercher ce livre, c'est la traduction mais il y a aussi le texte original en français, si tu te sens le courage de le lire dans cette langue…

Je laisse ma sœur et continue sur le palier jusqu'au grenier, heureusement bien rangé et surtout, il est écrit sur chaque carton ce qu'il contient, ça m'évite de fouiller pendant des heures. Je retrouve rapidement ce livre maudit que j'avais dû lire au lycée. C'est de la tragédie du XVIIème et c'est français, je vous laisse donc imaginer que tout est en vers et en alexandrin, absolument pas naturel du tout, il y a pire mais il y a mieux !

Je donne le livre à Rosalie et je m'installe pour préparer mes cours du lendemain. Au bout d'une heure et demie, Alice rentre du travail et nous passons toutes les trois à table. Alice nous raconte ses péripéties en tant que vendeuse, ce qui nous fait parfois bien rire et puis, elle nous questionne sur notre journée à Rose et moi. Je laisse ma plus jeune sœur raconter sa rentrée avant de parler à mon tour.

-Ça s'est bien passé en général, je dirais. J'ai une collègue qui m'a proposé de diriger l'option théâtre avec elle, je suis bien tentée de le faire, mais je voulais savoir ce que vous en pensiez avant.

-C'est vrai, mais tu me l'as pas dit ça ! s'exclame Rose.

-Je n'allais pas répéter la même chose deux fois ! Je rétorque.

-Est-ce que ça te plairait ? Demande Alice. Parce que tu sais, j'y vois aucun inconvénient, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je me rappelle que tu aimais bien ça au lycée, alors pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas encadrer un groupe ?

-T'as raison, et j'avais pensé à autre chose, Rosalie, il faut que tu t'inscrives dans un club, tu es obligée en raison de ta bourse et si tu ne sais pas quoi choisir, tu pourras prendre cette option.

-Heu pourquoi pas, mais je voulais d'abord me renseigner pour savoir si ce lycée de bourges n'avait pas un atelier mécanique ou ingénierie.

-Mécanique, j'en doute mais pour la deuxième option, pourquoi pas ? Même si c'est plus branché sur le droit, la finance et tout, je réfléchis à voix haute. Bon bah de ce cas, je vais accepter la proposition de ma collègue.

Nous passons la soirée chacune dans nos chambres, trop épuisées par notre journée pour regarder la télé. Je m'endors rapidement et je me réveille reposée et prête à donner une journée de cours. Aujourd'hui, Rose et moi prenons le métro, Alice a besoin de la voiture pour se rendre à un entretien pour être styliste et transporter plusieurs de ces créations dont deux robes de soirée et diverses tenues de jour. J'ai oublié de lui demander pour quelle maison de couture c'est, ou quelle chaîne de magasin. De toute façon, je lui poserai la question ce soir, je n'ai plus le temps ce matin.

Nous nous dépêchons de prendre le métro avec Rose, je n'aime pas trop ce mode de transport mais cela revient toujours moins cher que de prendre tout le temps des taxis. A New-York, le métro est toujours blindé, la faute aux 8 millions d'habitants qui vivent dans la Big Apple. Nous arrivons au lycée avec 15 minutes d'avance et j'en profite pour rejoindre la salle des professeurs. Victoria y est déjà, une tasse de café à la main.

-Bonjour, je lui dis en m'asseyant avec elle.

-Oh coucou toi ! Tu t'es remise de ta première journée parmi nous ?

-Si je suis présente ce matin c'est que ça ne devait pas être si terrible ! J'ai une question pour toi, c'est toujours bon pour t'aider avec le groupe de théâtre ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Bon, je vais t'expliquer dans les grandes lignes ton futur rôle. La troupe se réunis deux fois par semaine, le lundi et le mercredi, de 15h à 17h soit quatre heures par semaine. Des comédiens interviennent, ce n'est pas Robert Pattinson ou Emma Watson mais ils sont doués et si les parents des élèves sont assez influents, tout dépend des années, des acteurs de cinéma ou de série plutôt connus peuvent venir encadrer une ou deux séances, mais c'est plutôt rare ! Donc tu encadreras les élèves avec moi, lors de sorties pédagogiques ou des cours. On fait des exercices avec eux et en général nous les tutoyons et les appelons par leur prénom et inversement. C'est ce qui gêne les autres professeurs mais c'est plus facile pour les improvisations. Je sais que cela fait beaucoup d'informations et si tu as encore besoin de réfléchir, pas de soucis.

-Oh non ! Je m'exclame. En fait cela ressemble assez à l'option de mon lycée, même si nous n'avons jamais eu Robert Pattinson ! Il y a une représentation en fin d'année ? Je demande.

-Oui, j'allais y venir. Ça se passe dans une grande salle de la ville, les parents et les autres élèves sont bien sûr invités, il y aura des élèves d'autres lycées et certaines années, des agents. Bref, c'est vraiment un gros truc même si la plupart des personnes de cet établissement ne prennent pas ça au sérieux ! s'énerve Victoria.

-C'est un beau projet et j'ai hâte d'y prendre part. Les cours commencent à partir de quand ?

-Le lundi dans deux semaines, le temps que les élèves s'inscrivent aux différentes options. Je te le dirais de toute façon.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Eh merci à toi. Tu ne sais pas l'épine que tu m'enlèves du pied, bon je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à notre cher proviseur ! Dit Victoria en se levant.

-Bonne journée ! Je réponds avant de rejoindre l'aile des sciences et donc de ma salle de cours.

La journée se passe calmement et normalement. J'apprends à connaître mes classes et la plupart de mes élèves sont comme le reste des jeunes de leur âge malgré le fait que leurs parents aient de l'argent. J'ai cependant remarqué que certains essayaient dès à présent de me tester, parmi eux, Jessica Stanley mais aussi d'autres. Je ne leur prête pas attention pour l'instant, ils ne le méritent d'ailleurs pas.

Le reste de la semaine se déroule de la même façon et une routine prend peu à peu place. L'entretien d'Alice s'est bien passé, elle a un autre rendez vous pour montrer d'autres créations. Donc en rentrant de son travail, elle ne fait que dessiner et coudre. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi contente, c'est l'occasion de montrer à une grande marque ce qu'elle est capable de créer.

Rosalie s'est renseignée et il y a bien une option ingénierie mécanique, évidement elle est plus enthousiaste qu'à l'idée de faire du théâtre même si elle peut prendre les deux, les cours pour l'ingénierie étant le mardi et le vendredi de 15h à 17h . Je la laisse voir et je préfère ne pas intervenir, elle est capable de faire ses propres choix, et puis passer tout son temps avec sa grande sœur qui est prof dans le même lycée qu'elle n'est pas une chose facile, nous avons toutes les deux besoin de notre espace.

Le lundi suivant, j'ai une réunion avec Victoria et le conseil d'administration pour l'option théâtre. Si je prenais certains de mes collègues pour des bourges coincés et totalement antipathiques, j'ai revu mon opinion à leur égard, ils sont tout à fait normaux et charmants ! Les membres de l'administration sont pour la plupart des mères au foyers riches et désœuvrées qui n'ont rien d'autres à faire que de gâcher la journée de pauvres professeurs comme nous. Mais j'ai oublié les types ronflants qui se croient tout permis, surtout les commentaires désobligeants concernant une personne de mon statut social, bah oui, j'habite Brooklyn, c'est déjà une honte que j'ai été embauchée dans un établissement aussi prestigieux que celui ci ! Je pourrais donner de mauvaises idées à mes élèves !

Et qui parmi ces charmantes mamans et ces charmants messieurs ont sorti une bêtise pareille ? Je vous laisse deviner mais je compte leur fille parmi mes élèves. Il s'agit bien sûr de Monsieur et Madame Stanley, il faut dire que j'ai osé répondre à leur fille chérie le jour de la rentrée ! C'est tout bonnement inadmissible !

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement en quittant cette réunion qui a réussi à me donner la migraine et qui a sans doute fait exploser ma tension.

* * *

 **Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Vous aussi vous rêvez de rencontrer les parents Stanley ? Non, je plaisante !**

 **Pour vous faire patientez et aussi pour lire vos hypothèses, voici un petit extrait du prochain chapitre :**

 _« Je me laver les mains avant de la rejoindre dans le salon, où se trouvent aussi une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, très belle avec des cheveux auburn retenus dans un élégant chignon et un homme blond qui ne doit pas avoir plus de trente ans, les cheveux plus longs que la norme avec de très beaux yeux bleus. Alice a dû faire une syncope en le voyant, c'était totalement son type d'homme, surtout qu'il était très séduisant. »_

 **Mais qui sont ces personnes ? Faites moi part de vos hypothèses !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou ! Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre ça me touche beaucoup d'autant que la semaine a été très difficile pour moi, sans rentrer dans les détails. Donc lire vos messages d'encouragement m'ont fait un bien fou. Donc Merci à larosesurleau, crazybells, Guest, xTenShiax, Kccb, HarwickBella, Pims10 et canada02 pour leur review.**

 **Kccb :** **On verra si tu as raison pour Edward, la réponse dans le chapitre 5, donc plus qu'une semaine à patienter ! Pour le reste, la réponse aujourd'hui ! Mais… tu as raison !**

 **Guest :** **Pour Edward, il va falloir patienter encore une semaine mais il arrive ne t'en fait pas ! Ah toi aussi tu es trop forte !**

 **D'ailleurs vous avez toutes trouvé l'identité des nouveaux personnages, maintenant il va falloir trouvé leur lien !**

 **Merci à crazybells pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et cette histoire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Je n'en pouvais plus ! Je souffle en sortant du lycée.

-Et encore, ce n'était que la première réunion ! Sourit Victoria. Ils étaient relativement gentils mais attends un peu et ce seront de vraies teignes ! Heureusement, aucun de leur gosse trouve cette option bien, alors nous sommes sauvées !

Je rigole devant son soulagement si manifeste, mais je partage le même avis. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu supporter un de leur gosse. Parce qu'en voyant les parents Stanley, le dicton « La pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre » n'a jamais été plus vrai ! Je vais être médisante, mais la mère est sans doute alcoolique ou droguée aux anti-dépresseurs pendant que le père saute sa secrétaire dans le dos de sa femme qui fait semblant de ne rien voir.

Plus cliché que ça tu meurs mais je suis sûre que je ne suis pas loin de la vérité ! N'empêche que je les plains, pas d'avoir autant d'argent mais ce que cela fait aux gens je n'ai peut-être jamais roulé sur l'or, je ne suis pas allée à Paris ou Milan pour assister à des avant-premières ou des défilés de mode, et peut-être que parfois j'aimerais offrir plus à mes sœurs, mais nous sommes soudées et je sais que nos parents s'aimaient vraiment. Alors à bien choisir, je préfère vivre encore du mauvais côté du pont mais être honnête, juste et surtout avoir une famille sur laquelle je peux compter et qui peut compter sur moi.

Je rentre chez moi en métro et en arrivant devant la maison, je vois une grosse berline noire garée devant l'allée. C'est étrange, aucun de nos voisins n'a les moyens de se payer une voiture aussi chère. Nous ne vivons pas dans un quartier pauvre mais cette voiture doit coûter plus de 100 000$ !

Je fouille dans mon sac pour retrouver ma bombe au poivre, j'ai sans doute vu trop de films mais on n'est jamais trop prudent ! Je monte doucement tout en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, les trois marches qui mènent à la porte d'entrée. La porte est bien verrouillée et je pousse un léger soupir de soulagement, je tourne ma clé dans la serrure et rentre dans la maison, ma main droite tenant toujours ma bombe au poivre. Je l'ai depuis trois ans, c'est le dernier cadeau que mon père m'ait fait, il en avait acheté une pour chacune de ses filles. Elle n'est probablement plus bonne, et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'en servir, heureusement mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

-Alice ? Rose ? Vous êtes là ? j'appelle.

-En haut, répond Rosalie avec sa voix habituelle, pas de panique.

Je referme la porte d'entrée derrière moi puis grimpe rapidement les escaliers et je retrouve ma plus jeune sœur dans sa chambre en train de lire son livre pour le cours de littérature.

-Alors, elle s'est bien déroulée ta réunion ? Me demande-t-elle en levant les yeux de son bouquin.

-Ouais, long et chiant avec des snobs mais ça a été, je réponds. C'est à qui cette grosse voiture devant l'allée ? Je la questionne. Vous vous êtes attirées des ennuis Al et toi ? Ou c'est un de tes camarades ?

-C'est pour ça que tu avais l'air paniquée en arrivant ? Se marre Rosalie. C'est des investisseurs pour Alice, ils sont arrivés avec elle il y environ une heure, et depuis elle leur montre toutes ses créations, d'ailleurs elle est allée chercher plusieurs créations qu'elle t'a faites dans ta chambre, explique Rosalie.

-Eh ! Je m'offusque. C'est pas drôle, il aurait pu vous arriver quelque chose à Alice ou à toi !

-C'est bon, des cambrioleurs en Mercedes ? Demande Rose. Sérieusement ? Tu te fais trop de films ma chérie !

-Je me suis dit la même chose ! Je rigole avec elle, l'angoisse ayant disparu.

Je laissais Rosalie poursuivre sa lecture et je rejoignis ma chambre pour me mettre à mon bureau et de finir de préparer le contrôle surprise de la classe de Rosalie. Elle était dans une bonne classe, en ce qui concerne ma matière en tout cas, et je voulais voir où ils en étaient au niveau de l'apprentissage. Pour que cela soit juste, Rose n'était au courant de rien, et elle savait qu'elle n'est pas autorisée à venir dans ma chambre lorsque je travaille, ou à fouiller dans mes affaires de boulot, par soucis d'équité mais aussi parce que la triche n'a jamais apporté de bonne chose.

Mais heureusement, Rosalie a toujours été honnête, et elle fait bien, parce qu'avec papa qui était policier, nous étions peut-être ses petites princesses mais nous devions avant tout respecter les règles.

Après avoir finaliser le tout, je descendis pour préparer le dîner, les investisseurs d'Alice étaient à présent dans le salon, à discuter de tout un tas de choses, de contrats, de chiffres, de collections… Je ne prêtais pas plus attention que cela et je fis cuire des pommes de terre dans une casserole pendant que dans une autre je faisais une sauce à base de bouillon cube. C'est un repas simple mais bon.

J'étais en train d'enlever la peau des patates cuites lorsqu'Alice m'appela depuis le salon.

-Bella, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

Je me laver les mains avant de la rejoindre dans le salon, où se trouvent aussi une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, très belle avec des cheveux auburn retenus dans un élégant chignon et un homme blond qui ne doit pas avoir plus de trente ans, les cheveux plus longs que la norme avec de très beaux yeux bleus. Alice a dû faire une syncope en le voyant, c'était totalement son type d'homme, surtout qu'il était très séduisant.

-Alice ? Je la questionne.

-Oui, je vous présente ma sœur jumelle Bella, comme vous le voyez, elle est plus grande que moi, c'est pour elle que j'ai crée cette jupe d'été, explique ma sœur. Bella, je te présente Esme et Jasper Cullen, de Platt's Mode.

-Enchantée, je réponds tout en tiquant sur le nom « Cullen ». C'est pas comme ça que s'appelle le grand brun assis à côté de Rose dans mon cours ? Il me semble bien que oui.

-Oui, je vois à présent, ce modèle serait pour les femmes assez grandes, à partir d' 1m70 tandis que ce modèle ci, réfléchit Esme à voix haute et en prenant une jupe qu'Alice s'était faite, serait pour les femmes plus petites ? Mais c'est génial comme idée ! s'exclame-t-elle. Jasper qu'en penses tu ?

-C'est une très bonne idée marketing c'est certain, répond le blond. Mais il faudra bien le préciser et puis toutes les femmes n'ont pas la même morphologie.

-C'est sûr, mais avoues que nous n'avons jamais sorti quelque chose comme ça !

-Maman, c'est toi qui prends les décisions, mais je suis d'accord : il faut qu'on lui fasse signer un contrat avant que cette jeune femme ne nous passe entre les mains.

Alice capte mon regard et j'y lis toute l'excitation que cette annonce provoque. Elle se retient avec difficulté de sauté de joie et de faire la danse de la victoire, en tout cas, nous sourions beaucoup toutes les deux.

-Dans ce cas, c'est vite vu, déclare Esme avec un grand sourire et en sortant de sa pochette plusieurs documents. Tenez, dit-elle en les tendant à ma sœur qui s'empresse de les lire.

Je me rapproche d'elle pour essayer de lire par dessus son épaule, ce qui amuse grandement les futurs patrons de ma jumelle. Je n'y connais peut-être pas grand-chose au niveau des entreprises de la mode, mais il me semble que Platt's Mode est renommée, et il me semble que Madame Cullen en est l'actuelle PDG, et ce n'est pas courant que les patrons se déplacent eux-mêmes chez leur future employée. Depuis toujours, je trouve Alice incroyablement talentueuse mais c'est vrai qu'elle a eu du mal à percer dans ce milieu intransigeant et c'est incroyable la chance que lui donnent ces deux personnes très influentes dans ce domaine qui lui plaît tant.

Je laisse un instant Alice lire son futur contrat et je retourne en cuisine éplucher les pommes de terre et de faire la sauce.

Une fois le tout fini, je retrouve Alice dans le salon, toujours plongée dans sa lecture, elle est peut-être un peu folle mais elle est très méticuleuse, elle lit toutes les petites clauses, tout ce qui pourrait éventuellement lui poser un problème plus tard, elle veut absolument éviter une quelconque entourloupe. Ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible.

Elle finit quand même par prendre un stylo et signer où il le fallait avant de rendre une copie du contrat à Madame Cullen.

-Je suis très contente de bientôt travailler pour vous en tant que styliste, bon il va falloir que je pose ma démission à mon ancien travail, et puis le minimum de préavis est de quinze jours mais je suis super excitée de commencer !

-Nous sommes aussi très heureux de bientôt vous compter parmi nos stylistes car vous êtes très douée ! La complimente Jasper, faisant rougir de plaisir ma jumelle.

-Merci beaucoup. Oh mais il est l'heure de dîner, s'exclame Alice. Je n'avais pas vu le temps filer ! Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester manger avec nous, propose-t-elle.

-Nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger.

-Mais non, j'interviens. Bon, ce n'est pas de la grande cuisine mais si Alice vous le propose c'est que ça ne nous gène pas.

-Dans ce cas, nous acceptons, dit Esme après s'être concertée du regard avec son fils.

J'appelle Rose qui vient mettre la table pendant que je sors les restes d'un rôti pour accompagner le tout. Nous nous installons tous les cinq autour de la table, Jasper étant assis à côté d'Alice. Visiblement, l'attirance est réciproque, ce qui me fait sourire et nous entamons le repas dans la bonne humeur. Ce n'est pas conventionnel que des patrons mangent dans la famille d'un de leur employé mais les Cullen me donnent l'impression d'être à l'écoute des personnes et de ne pas se soucier de la classe sociale des gens. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Emmett, qui est un de mes élèves, reste aussi gentil, avec une famille ayant de telles valeurs, ça ne doit pas être très compliqué.

Plusieurs fois Esme ou Jasper évoquent Emmett, du coin de l'œil, il me semble voir ma plus jeune sœur rougir un peu à son évocation, je ne sais si c'est d'embarras ou si c'est parce qu'elle le trouve séduisant, mais ça ne nous empêchera pas Alice et moi de la taquiner à ce sujet, quoiqu' Alice ne va sans doute rien dire, parce que Rose répliquerait en l'attaquant sur Jasper. Les prochains jours promettent d'être très intéressants pour moi !

-Alors, vous enseignez dans le même lycée où Rosalie étudie, cela n'est pas un peu problématique ? Demande Esme. Je sais, je travaille avec mon fils mais le lycée est une période plus compliquée.

-C'est vrai, mais je ne pense pas devoir nous plaindre, j'explique. Rose, t'en penses quoi ?

-En général, c'est pas gênant, sauf t'appeler « mademoiselle », la première année où tu étais ma prof était bizarre mais sinon c'est gérable. On sait séparer le lycée et la maison. Ah oui, et puis le seul point négatif, c'est que Bella est jeune et belle alors tous les puceaux en rûtes y vont de leur commentaire, d'ailleurs heureusement que tu n'en as pas connaissance !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ? Je la questionne, surprise, n'ayant jamais entendu parler de ça.

-Bah, c'est seulement des garçons un peu débiles comme Mike Newton et d'autres gosses de riches qui se croient tout permis ! Bon, je ne dis pas ça pour vous, s'excuse Rosalie.

-Je vois, je soupire. Je devine sans mal leur propos.

-J'espère qu'Emmett ne fait pas partir de ceux qui se permettent de faire des commentaires sinon en rentrant à la maison, j'aurais une sérieuse discussion avec lui, s'énerve Esme.

-Oh mais Emmett est un des seuls à ne faire aucun commentaire, reprend ma plus jeune sœur. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, il ne m'a jamais parlé, mais il a l'air gentil, il est timide non ? Demande Rose.

Esme et Jasper échangent un drôle de regard avant que la PDG ne reprenne la parole.

-Tant mieux, mon mari et moi avons toujours élevé nos fils pour qu'ils soient respectueux des femmes. Je suis contente d'apprendre ce que tu dis sur mon fils, c'est un gentil garçon.

Après le repas, Esme et Jasper Cullen repartent tandis que Rosalie vient me voir pour discuter, Alice est en train de débarrasser et de faire la vaisselle, chacune nos tâches ménagères !

* * *

 **Alors ? Que pensez vous d'Esme et de Jasper ? Ils ont l'air tout à fait sympathiques !**

 _« Je lance ensuite un troisième courant, vers la gauche cette fois ci. Les élèves sont à l'écoute et attentifs jusqu'à ce que des pas se fassent entendre, je n'ouvre pas les yeux tant que le travail n'est pas fini seulement, les deux élèves à qui je tiens les mains, me lâchent et des petits cris se font entendre, ce qui me fait rouvrir brusquement les yeux. Je me tourne pour faire face au nouveau venu et je croise le regard arrogant d'un homme qui me paraît familier mais qui est pourtant un total étranger._

 _Certaines filles sont au bord de l'apoplexie tandis que les garçons, peu nombreux le regardent avec admiration._

 _-On se calme les enfants, on se calme, intervient Victoria. Je vous présente Edward Masen, il interviendra sur quelques séances et il essayera de vous prodiguer les meilleurs conseils possibles. Edward, je vous présente la deuxième professeur de cette option, Bella Swan. »_

 _ **Un extrait assez long du prochain chapitre qui, comme vous l'avez lu, verra Edward arriver.**_

 _ **Cependant, crazybells m'a bien dit de ne pas vous teaser la fin du prochain chapitre… Vous allez devoir patienter une semaine pour connaître la raison !**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou les filles ! Merci à larosesurleau, Guest, xTenShiax et crazybells pour vos review qui me font très plaisir !**

 **Je suis déçu que le dernier chapitre, malgré le spoiler vous a fait moitié moins réagir que le chapitre 3 mais vous allez m'écrire plein de commentaire pour celui là, je le sens !**

 **Guest :** **La réponse à toutes tes questions arrive avec ce chapitre, mais je préviens seulement que pour ta deuxième remarque, tu auras le droit à quelques surprises… Suspense et patience sont de rigueurs ;)**

 **Je tiens aussi à préciser que pour la description des cours de théâtre, je me suis énormément inspirée des exercices que je faisais lorsque je faisais partie d'une option. Alors si vous trouvez certains points incompréhensibles ou que vous voulez plus de précision, n'hésitez pas à demander même si c'est totalement à la portée de néophyte !**

 **Merci à crazybells pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !**

* * *

Depuis trois semaines, une routine s'était installée je me levais, me préparais, donnais mes cours et les lundis et mercredis, je rejoignais Victoria dans l'auditorium du lycée pour faire les séances de théâtre. Eh oui, si lorsque j'étais au lycée, nous devions nous contenter d'une salle de classe pour les séances, ce lycée privé possédait son propre auditorium avec une vraie scène, mais le spectacle se fera quand même dans une salle de Brodway, vive les gens avec de l'argent !

A ma plus grande surprise, lors du premier cours de théâtre j'avais immédiatement remarqué Emmett Cullen parmi les élèves présents. C'était par ailleurs, le seul élève de terminale que je connaissais, j'ai bien trois classes de dernières années mais ce lycée en compte quinze ! J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il aurait intégré une équipe sportive, or de ce qu'Embry avait dit au déjeuner, les entraînements pour le football tombaient les mêmes jours que les cours d'art dramatique. Emmett s'investit beaucoup dans chacun des cours, toujours volontaire pour les différents exercices d'improvisation, il est doué. C'est un élève totalement différent de celui que j'ai en cours de biologie, bien sûr, il reste appliqué et sérieux mais dans les cours de théâtre, il semble davantage s'épanouir, libérer son énergie aussi.

Mais un évènement vient casser cette routine quelque peu monotone, mais peut-on dire que de vivre avec ses deux sœurs est vraiment monotone ? Alice venait de terminer ses deux semaines de préavis et vient de débuter chez Pratt's Mode. Tous les jours elle rentre assez tard, épuisée mais heureuse de sa journée, Rose et moi, ne l'avions jamais vue aussi épanouie depuis la mort de nos parents. Et tous les soirs nous prenons le temps de raconter notre journée aux deux autres, c'est important pour moi que nous restions soudées, il ne reste plus que nous et il faut que nous soyons là pour soutenir nos sœurs.

Victoria m'avait prévenue qu'un comédien plutôt réputé devait intervenir dans plusieurs cours, je n'avais pas retenu son nom, d'ailleurs je crois qu'elle ne l'avait dit ni au groupe ni à moi, mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle affichait un sourire rêveur et béat.

Et devinez quel jour nous sommes ? Vous l'avez dans le mille, c'est aujourd'hui que ce fameux comédien venait, Victoria se tenait à l'entrée du lycée pour l'accueillir pendant que je dirigeais l'échauffement avec quelques exercices tels que des passages d'énergie et de la diction.

-Bon, tous en cercle, tenez vous par la main, je dis aux élèves. Je vais serrer la main de la personne à ma droite. Louisa, lorsque tu sentiras la pression, tu la fera circuler vers Tristan et ainsi de suite, c'est parti et fermez les yeux.

Après moins de deux minutes, l'énergie revient à son point de départ, c'est à dire moi.

-Je vais compliquer un peu plus les choses, je vais en lancer une puis une deuxième peu de temps après, soyez attentifs.

Je répète l'exercice en faisant comme je l'ai expliqué. Ça peut paraître bête et inutile ce genre d'exercice mais il permet de se concentrer et de mettre l'énergie du groupe sur la même longueur d'onde, ce qui est très important.

Je lance ensuite un troisième courant, vers la gauche cette fois ci. Les élèves sont à l'écoute et attentifs jusqu'à ce que des pas se fassent entendre, je n'ouvre pas les yeux tant que le travail n'est pas fini seulement, les deux élèves à qui je tiens les mains, me lâchent et des petits cris se font entendre, ce qui me fait rouvrir brusquement les yeux. Je me tourne pour faire face au nouveau venu et je croise le regard arrogant d'un homme qui me paraît familier mais qui est pourtant un total étranger.

Certaines filles sont au bord de l'apoplexie tandis que les garçons, peu nombreux le regardent avec admiration.

-On se calme les enfants, on se calme, intervient Victoria. Je vous présente Edward Masen, il interviendra sur quelques séances et il essayera de vous prodiguer les meilleurs conseils possibles. Edward, je vous présente la deuxième professeur de cette option, Bella Swan.

-Enchantée, je réponds, toujours face à son air arrogant.

Il peut se le permettre, parce que je viens de le reconnaître, en même temps, il n'y a pas tellement d'acteurs roux, aussi jeune en tout cas. C'est Edward Masen, le jeune prodige d' Hollywood et il pourrait facilement rivaliser avec Robert Pattinson. Rosalie et Alice étaient fan de la série dans laquelle il jouait le lycéen d'abord impopulaire et qui par le fait de diverses actions, devient soudainement le beau gosse populaire. J'avais regardé toute la série avec mes deux sœurs, et si je le trouvais séduisant derrière l'écran, il est plus beau en vrai, même si je pense que son arrogance viendra gâcher le tout. Il avait aussi joué dans divers films au cinéma, il devait être dans celui devant lequel je me suis endormie avant la rentrée.

-Vous êtes aussi prof de littérature ? Me demande Edward Masen.

Certaines filles sont toujours au bord de la crise cardiaque, et elles suffoquent parce qu'il leur a adressé un sourire, un sourire !

-Non, prof de biologie, je réponds en essayant de maîtriser les battements traîtres de mon cœur.

-J'aime pas les profs de biologie, rétorque cet homme arrogant.

-C'est une chance que vous ne soyez pas élève ici alors.

-Vous vous proposez pour me donnez des cours particuliers ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire fripon.

-Ne rêvez pas trop Monsieur Masen.

-J'ai bien le droit de le faire ?

-Hum, il serait peut-être temps de commencer le travail ? Nous interrompt Victoria en se raclant la gorge.

Je remercie le ciel pour son intervention et je rejoins les étudiants pour m'asseoir sur un des sièges. Un peu plus et j'aurais pu croire qu'Edward Masen, l'une des coqueluche d' Hollywood était en train de flirter avec moi. C'est certes agréable pour l'égo, il n'empêche que j'aurais préféré qu'il s'abstienne. Oui mais tu lui as tout de même répondu, me dit ma conscience. C'est vrai mais je voulais lui clouer le bec, enfin j'essaye de me convaincre que c'est pour cette raison.

Pendant le cours, il reste l'acteur arrogant, avec moi, mais avec les élèves, en particulier avec un groupe il se montre gentil et il est bon pédagogue. Nous scindons le groupe en trois, ce qui fait trois groupes de huit personnes. Edward va dans un groupe, Victoria dans un autre et moi dans le dernier, nous organisons une improvisation sur un thème donné. Le but est de travailler les différentes émotions qui sont au nombre de 5 il y a la joie, la peur, la colère, la tristesse et la réflexion ( oui, la réflexion fait partie des émotions, j'avais été étonnée aussi lorsque j'avais appris cela au lycée), mais cela allait aussi nous permettre à nous autres les enseignants, de mieux comprendre la personnalité de chacun à travers cet exercice.

-Madame, nous n'avons pas d'idée pour commencer, dit Jacelyn en venant vers moi.

Je me rapproche de mon groupe et je les regarde tour à tour.

-Quelqu'un a une idée pour placer la situation ?

-Non, répond Thomas. C'est juste que le but est d'exprimer des émotions mais trouver une situation où plusieurs s'expriment, c'est compliqué.

-Le but n'est pas de montrer les 5 en même temps, une seule pour tout le groupe, ça fonctionne, si vous en voulez une autre aussi. Au contraire, si vous exprimez tous une émotion différente, les autres ne sauront plus où donner de la tête. J'ai une question pour vous, qu'est ce qui fait ressentir plusieurs émotions en même temps ?

-Les mariages ! s'exclame July.

-C'est une idée, je réponds prudemment, ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais.

-Au cinéma devant un film ou une pièce de théâtre, propose Charles.

-Aussi, c'est vous qui choisissez, quoique qu'il arrive, je vous suis.

-J'aime bien l'idée du mariage, ça change, je suis certaine que les autres groupes vont prendre le cinéma, fait remarquer Thomas. Mais est ce qu'on aura le droit de parler ?

-Le but est d'exprimer des émotions, mais on peut très bien les exprimer en silence ou en parlant, c'est comme vous le voulez.

-Je peux être la mariée ? Demande July.

-Oui, Thomas tu seras le marié, déclare Peyton. Mademoiselle Swan, vous pourrez être une invitée ou celle qui célébrera le mariage.

-Je peux pas avoir ce rôle ? Demande Charles .

Très vite tout se met en place. Je serais donc une invitée du mariage, Peyton sera la demoiselle d'honneur et ainsi de suite. Heureusement que nous sommes nombreux pour cet exercice même si ce mariage ne comptera pour ainsi dire que trois invités !

Nous passons après le groupe de Victoria qui comme l'avait prédit Thomas, avait choisi le cinéma. C'était assez réussi, et ce devait être un film comique parce que le rire de certains élèves était tout bonnement insupportable. C'est ensuite notre tour, je jouais une amie de la mariée vraiment émue, et j'ai même réussi, comme July et Peyton à pleurer des larmes de crocodile ! Un élève montrait l'ennui tandis que pour la majorité, la joie dominait. J'étais plutôt fière de ce groupe qui s'était très bien débrouillé !

Le groupe avec Emmett et Edward fit une prestation totalement originale ils sont dans une salle de cours, je n'avais pas vu l'intérêt quoique l'ennui prédomine en général mais la peur commence à apparaître sur le visage de certains lorsqu'un élève imite des bruits ressemblant à des coups de feu. L'intensité avec laquelle Emmett et Edward jouent ces émotions me cloue sur place, surtout que pendant un instant Emmett sort son portable et semble téléphoner, un appel d'adieu. Cela me renvoie à un appel que ma mère m'a passé peu de temps avant de mourir.

Je sortais des cours à la fac lorsque mon téléphone sonna, je décrochais après avoir lu le nom de mon correspondant.

-Salut maman ! Je m'exclamais contente de l'appel de ma mère. Je viens de sortir de la fac j'arrive !

-Ma chérie, écoute moi bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, avait dit ma mère. Je t'aime très fort mon petit cœur, je t'aime très fort tout comme j'aime très fort Alice et Rosalie, tu leur diras hein ? Tu dois leur dire Bella.

-Oui, je leur dirais. Maman qu'est ce qui se passe ?, j'avais demandé à ma mère. Tu commences à me faire peur.

-Rien, tout va bien ma puce, ton père t'embrasse, il vous aime aussi, tu dois le dire à tes sœurs. Tu dois leur dire ! Avait dit encore une fois ma mère avec urgence et des sanglots avant que la communication ne coupe brusquement.

Je reviens brusquement au présent en suffocant, j'étais au téléphone avec ma mère lorsqu'elle est morte et comment le groupe conclut leur impro ? En mourant aussi.

Je me lève brusquement et je quitte la salle, les yeux brouillés par des larmes qui me piquent, en courant. Je ne fais pas attention où je vais, je m'arrête seulement lorsque je sens mes jambes faiblir. Je pleure un bon coup, je pleure comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis l'enterrement de mes parents. Je m'assoies contre le mur tout en remontant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Je sens qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, plusieurs voix me parviennent sans que je ne cherche à les distinguer. Ma respiration est toujours érratique.

-Bella, c'est Victoria, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Parle moi.

-Rose, je… Rose, je sanglote tellement fort que je doute que quiconque me comprenne.

-Emmett va chercher Rosalie Swan, elle doit être en cours d'ingénierie, si le prof te demande pourquoi, tu dis que c'est Madame Hunter qui le veut, et fais aussi vite que tu peux !

-Bella, tout va bien, tu es au lycée. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler mais il faut que tu respires. Voilà fais avec moi. Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire voilà c'est ça.

Quelques instants plus tard, je distingue des pas précipités dans le couloir et je vois ma plus jeune sœur totalement paniquée en me voyant prostrée dans un couloir.

-Bella, Bella qu'est ce qui se passe ? Réponds moi, tu me fais peur.

-Je… Rose tu vas bien ?

-Je vais bien, mais dis moi ce que tu as.

-Des mauvais souvenirs, j'explique rapidement tout en séchant mes larmes d'un revers de la main.

Rose s'assoie à mes côtés et demande à Victoria et à Emmett.

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser, s'il vous plaît ? Le silence est notre seul compagnon pendant de longues minutes avant que l'une de nous deux décide de le briser.

-Bon maintenant qu'ils sont partis, tu vas me dire ce qui t'a mis dans un état pareil ? Je ne t'ai pas vu comme ça depuis la mort de papa et de maman.

-C'est tout con en fait, je réponds après un bref silence.

-Dans ce cas, je crois que je peux comprendre, essaye Rose de plaisanter.

* * *

 **Alors ? Il est important pour moi de connaître votre opinion quand à ce chapitre parce qu'il est lourd en émotion et encore, ce n'est pas le seul de la fic à être comme ça !**

 **Le thème des mass shooting (désolée je n'ai plus en tête la traduction française) est un thème important à mes yeux car il est d'autant plus d'actualité aux USA avec la tuerie dans la synagogue de la semaine passée mais pas seulement, c'est un sujet qui n'a sans doute jamais été autant d'actualité que maintenant et c'est important d'en parler, pas seulement parce que beaucoup concernent les USA, mais aussi la France, les pays en guerre, tous les attentats…**

 **Je me rends bien compte que ce n'est pas un sujet facile et que certaines pourraient être heurtés mais je n'ai pas voulu minimiser quoique ce soit, et je compatis avec toute les familles de victimes, je dis cela car vous êtes nombreuses à me lire à travers le monde.**

 **Pas d'extrait cette semaine, n'oubliez pas de réagir à ce chapitre ! Passez une bonne semaine et on se retrouve avec Edward et Bella vendredi prochain !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Coucou les filles !**

 **Je dois dire que je suis hyper contente de l'accueil que vous avez réservé au précédent chapitre !**

 **Merci à Guest, alchi, Pims10, Kccb, canada02, larosesurleau, xTenShiax, Nawie, lolotte pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir !**

 **Guest :** **Merci beaucoup ! Que des compliments, je rougis ;) Ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis et je suis ravie si ce thème te plais et si mon style d'écriture ainsi que la fic te plaisent ! La suite est pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Kccb :** **Merci beaucoup, tu m'en vois ravie ! La réaction de Rosalie est pour maintenant, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !**

 **Nawie :** **Tu me vois rassurée, et si je t'ai mis les larmes aux yeux, c'est que j'ai bien fait mon travail ! Prévois des paquets de mouchoirs pour quelques chapitres, par pour celui ci mais d'autres s'annoncent difficiles. Merci beaucoup.**

 **Vous avez toutes très bien réagit au thème, ce qui me rassure et qui me fait aussi énormément plaisir. Des moments plus joyeux vont venir comme d'autres plus tristes…**

 **Merci à crazybells qui a corrigé cette fiction !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

-On faisait un exercice sur les émotions, tout se passait bien jusqu'au dernier groupe. La scène se déroulait dans une salle de cours et ils ont peut-être essayé de faire un message mais on aurait dit que des coups de feu étaient tirés et ils jouaient la panique. Jusque là tout allait bien mais un élève ainsi que le comédien qui intervient, ont sorti un téléphone, comme pour passer un appel d'adieu, le même genre d'appel que maman m'a passé avant de mourir. Je ne pouvais plus rester dans l'auditorium, je suffoquais et je revivais la mort de maman, parce qu'elle est morte lorsqu'elle était au téléphone avec moi, j'explique tout en pleurant. C'était si affreux Rose, après cela dès que toi ou Alice m'appeliez, j'avais si peur, je n'aurais pas supporter de vous perdre aussi !

-Dis moi le nom de ce crétin que j'aille lui expliquer ma façon de penser ! s'énerve ma sœur.

C'est comme ça depuis qu'elle est petite, elle ne pleure que très rarement, et pour éviter de le faire, elle se met en colère. Mais ce n'est pas la faute d'Emmett, il ne pouvait pas savoir, et ce n'est pas non plus la faute de ce crétin de Masen.

-Ça ne servirait à rien, je réponds en reniflant. Ce n'est pas de leur faute, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir.

-C'est sûr, mais c'est quand même des idiots ! Non mais mettre ma grande sœur dans un état proche de la démence à cause d'un simple exercice ! Ils devaient bien se douter que ça aurait pu arriver à une personne ! Non mais je veux dire, nous sommes aux Etats-Unis, ils doivent bien se douter qu'une personne a déjà perdu un être cher dans une de ses catastrophes ? Merde, ils n'ont pas de cœur ou quoi ?

-Ne t'énerves pas tu veux ! Tu n'es pas toute seule !

-Pardon Bella, mais ça me fout en rogne que ces gosses de riches ne réfléchissent pas aux conséquences de leurs actes, s'excuse Rosalie.

-J'avais remarqué, je dis en reniflant une dernière fois. Tu as tes affaires avec toi ? Je la questionne.

-Ouep, j'ai tout pris en quatrième vitesse lorsqu'Emmett est venu me chercher en mode panique. Je te jure, il était tellement mal et il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était désolé ! Il m'a fait une de ces peurs !

-Il est gentil, tu devrais peut-être essayer de le connaître, en dehors de mon cours de préférence mais je pense que vous pourriez devenir amis tous les deux.

-On verra, mais c'est vrai qu'il est sympa, bon tu veux rentrer ?

-Je pensais plutôt à retourner à l'auditorium, tu pourrais venir avec moi, je te ferais un mot d'excuse pour ton prof, de toute façon, il ne reste que 20 minutes avant la fin des cours.

-Dans ce cas, je te suis, je me demande si le comédien est quelqu'un de célèbre et puis je pourrais l'engueuler d'avoir fait pleurer ma sœur ! Dit Rose avec une sorte de sourire sadique.

-Tu ne feras rien du tout jeune fille, je la réprimande.

-Très bien, capitule-t-elle tout en me tenant la porte pour que je passe.

Nous nous asseyons au deuxième rang, en silence parce qu'un autre travail en binôme est en train de se faire. Victoria et Masen observent le tout, elle me voit et me fait un sourire bienveillant. Je lui retourne un sourire rassurant et je me concentre sur le binôme qui passe. Rose aperçoit à cet instant Masen qui se lève pour donner des conseils.

-Dis moi que le comédien n'est pas Edward Masen, Bella, dis moi pourquoi je ne me suis pas inscrite à cette option ? Chuchote ma sœur.

-Parce que tu ne voulais pas me supporter davantage ? Je tente. Et puisque tu ne veux pas que je te le dise, je ne te le dirais pas.

-Mais c'est putain de pas juste !

-Si ça peut te consoler, c'est un crétin ! Je dis aussi bas que possible.

-C'est vrai, il t'a fait pleurer mais avant cela il t'avait endormie ! Ricane Rose. Bah oui, il jouait dans le dernier film qu'on a été voir avec Al !

-C'est ce qu'il me semblait ! Je ricane avec elle.

Une toux nous interrompt et nous levons toutes les deux la tête pour faire face au regard vert, devenu noir de Masen. On ne parlait même pas fort, et puis aucun groupe ne passait !

-Je vous dérange peut-être ? Content de constater que vous allez mieux, vous feriez une très bonne comédienne Mademoiselle Swan, à vouloir être au centre de l'attention en permanence, dit froidement Masen.

J'entends Rosalie qui murmure quelque chose qui ressemble à « Je vais le tuer » avant que je ne réagisse.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Je demande en réussissant à garder un calme apparent.

-Je crois que vous m'avez bien compris.

-Alors je vais être claire avec vous d'entrée de jeu. Vous êtes peut-être un acteur à la renommée internationale mais c'est loin de m'impressionner. J'en ai strictement rien à faire de ce que vous pensez de moi, mais nous sommes dans un lycée, lycée dans lequel j'enseigne et vous vous permettez de mal me parler devant mes élèves, ce que je n'accepte pas. Oui, je vais mieux depuis toute à l'heure et ce n'est certainement pas grâce à vous, que ,si je me permettais de vous parler comme vous venez de le faire avec moi, je qualifierai sans aucun doute de crétin arrogant mais je ne le ferai pas parce que je ne vous connais pas.

-Vous avez fini ? Demande-t-il avec impatience.

-Et vous ? Je rétorque.

-En plus de cela, vous ramenez une spectatrice, et vous vous permettez de parler pendant le travail d'un groupe. Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'une gamine capricieuse qui joue parfois à la grande personne.

-C'est définitif, je vais le frapper, dit Rosalie en se levant.

-Rosalie tu te rassois avant que je ne m'énerve ! Tu ne vas pas te prendre une sanction pour ce monsieur !

-Non mais c'est à cause de cet abruti qu'Emmett a dû venir me chercher en urgence en cours, et il se permet en plus de t'insulter ! C'est trop ! Je vais sans doute vous apprendre quelque chose Monsieur Masen, ma sœur est une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse et jamais vous n'arriverez à son niveau, alors avant de juger, regardez vous dans un miroir !

Les élèves observent l'échange avec intérêt et intérieurement, je me dis que je vais être virée au minimum de l'option voire du lycée, et je me retrouverais sans emploi et Rosalie sans bourse. Dans quelle merde, je me suis fourrée ?

Je me lève à mon tour pour faire face à cet acteur arrogant et prétentieux que j'ignore superbement et je me tourne vers ma collègue.

-Victoria je te vois demain, et vous avez bien travaillé aujourd'hui, je vous dis à mercredi. Au revoir tout le monde.

Je quitte l'auditorium avec Rosalie qui se calme une fois sortie du lycée. Elle ne dit rien pendant tout le trajet en métro jusque chez nous. D'ailleurs il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle ne dise rien. Si ses intentions, me défendre dans ce cas, étaient honorables, elle sait aussi que nous risquons gros toutes les deux et que je suis donc passablement en colère à son égard. Je ne suis pas énervée qu'elle ait pris ma défense, même si je pouvais le faire, mais contre le fait qu'elle ait menacé un intervenant.

En franchissant la porte d'entrée, elle se dirige d'un pas furieux dans sa chambre avant de brusquement fermer la porte de sa chambre. Je pousse un soupir avant de rejoindre la mienne pour m'installer à mon bureau, des copies m'attendent ! Alice rentre peu de temps après nous, et fait réchauffer les restes de hachis parmentier de la veille. Je finis la correction juste avant de passer à table et Alice me regarde curieusement avant d'appeler Rosalie.

-Rosalie à table ! Crie ma jumelle.

-Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Je lui demande tout en m'asseyant autour de la table.

-Plutôt tranquille, répond Alice avec un grand sourire.

-Toi tu me caches quelque chose, je devine.

-Qu'est ce qu'Al nous cache ? Demande Rosalie en arrivant.

-Mais rien ! Bon, en fait Jasper est venu déjeuner à ma table ce midi ! S'exclame ma jumelle. Il est vraiment gentil et charmant ! Un vrai gentleman, s'extasie Alice.

-Ouais bah t'as bien de la chance ! Dit Rose.

-Je sais !

-Non parce que je te dis pas le connard qu'on a rencontré cet après midi avec Bella !

-Quel connard ? La questionne Alice intéressée.

-Rose exagère un peu, j'interviens.

-Non, je n'en rajoute pas. Il t'a fait pleurer !

-Comment ça ? s'affole Alice. Et pourquoi aucune de vous deux ne m'a prévenue ?

-Ce n'est rien, je tente de rassurer ma jumelle. Simplement, lors d'un travail de groupe, une improvisation m'a rappelé le soir où maman m'a appelé juste avant de mourir. J'ai fais une crise de panique ce qui a obligé un élève de l'option à aller chercher Rose en cours. Mais c'est bon, je vais bien maintenant. J'ai eu une réaction violente parce que je n'étais pas préparée, mais dans d'autres circonstances, je n'aurais pas réagi aussi violemment.

-Oui, mais tu oublies que ce putain d'acteur t'a parlé comme à un chien ! Me coupe Rosalie.

-C'est pas faux mais je le remettais très bien à sa place avant que tu ne le menaces de le frapper ! Je m'emporte. Imagine si tu perds ta bourse et moi mon travail ? Ça aura un effet catastrophique pour ton dossier pour l'université !

-Mais tu ne seras pas virée et puis si moi je le suis, je retournerai dans mon ancien lycée. De toute façon, je vois pas ce gars porter plainte pour ça ! Il doit avoir connu pire !

-Ce n'est pas une raison, ce n'est pas comme ça que papa et maman nous ont élevées !

-Mais tu n'es pas ma mère ! Tu n'es pas mes parents alors arrête Bella tu m'étouffes ! s'écrit Rosalie avant de brusquement se lever pour quitter la table. Après quelques secondes, nous entendons sa porte de chambre qui claque.

-Qu'est ce j'ai fait de mal ? Je demande en me tournant vers ma sœur jumelle qui n'était pas intervenue dans la dispute, essayant sans doute de glaner des informations.

-Bella, je ne vais pas te dire ça pour être méchante mais c'est vrai que tu as tendance à tout prendre sur toi et Rose va bientôt avoir 18 ans, elle veut plus d'indépendance. Tu es sa grande sœur mais depuis la mort de nos parents, tu te comportes davantage comme sa mère et elle n'aime pas ça.

-Et qu'est ce que je devrais faire ? Je la questionne. Alice, depuis toujours ton rêve était d'être styliste, tu as toujours été plus enthousiaste que moi pour tout ! Et à cause de ton travail et de ta passion, tu étais moins souvent à la maison mais il a bien fallu à un moment que je me décide à prendre en charge la maison, personne n'allait le faire à ma place.

-Tu prends beaucoup sur tes épaules mais tu aurais pu demander, nous t'aurions aidée.

-Mais je n'aurais pas dû avoir à demander ! Je m'exclame. Depuis la mort de nos parents, j'ai tout fait pour que la vie soit plus facile pour Rose, elle n'avait que 15 ans ! J'en avais 22, c'était mon rôle !

-Tu oublies que j'ai le même âge que toi ! Reprend Alice. Malgré ce que tu sembles croire, tu n'es pas toute seule !

-Je le sais ! Mais tu ne sais même pas faire cuire des pâtes !

-J'aurais appris, mais au lieu de cela tu faisais tout toi même et c'est vrai que c'était plus facile de tout te laisser supporter mais nous avons eu une mère, tu n'as pas besoin de la remplacer ! Nous sommes toutes les trois adultes et tu as tendance à nous surprotéger !

-Je ne savais pas que ça vous pesait autant, je réponds froidement, blessée.

-Ne le prend pas comme ça, dit doucement Alice. Je dis ça seulement pour t'aider mais tu te braques !

-Et tu t'attendais à quoi franchement ? Je riposte. J'ai tout fait pour rendre votre vie plus facile j'ai rapidement trouvé un travail pour que vous ne vous préoccupiez pas de l'argent, j'ai fais en sorte que le deuil soit plus facile pour vous, j'ai trouvé ce travail dans un prestigieux lycée privé pour améliorer les chances de Rose d'être boursière dans une bonne fac et ce soir vous me faites que des reproches ! Pensais-tu sincèrement que j'allais bien le prendre ? Je demande à ma sœur.

-Mais tu ne vis pas ! Tu passes ton temps à t'occuper de nous, alors qu'on te le demande pas, ou à travailler ! On doit pratiquement te traîner pour que tu sortes ! Bordel tu as 25 ans, tu n'es pas mariée et tu n'as pas d'enfant alors profite de la vie ! Parce que si te ne le fais pas maintenant tu ne le feras jamais ! Crie Alice.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sorte ou pas ? Je devrais peut-être me taper tout ce qui bouge ? Ou changer de mec toutes les semaines comme toi à la fac ? Je riposte méchamment.

-Très bien, je suis une salope mais moi au moins je ne finirais pas seule et aigrie comme toi ! s'écrit-t-elle.

-Bien ! Je gueule avant de monter dans ma chambre.

Je suis à la moitié des escaliers lorsqu' Alice crie à son tour :

-Très bien.

Je claque la porte de ma chambre avant de me mettre à pleurer. Quelle journée pourrie, je vais probablement perdre mon travail, et j'ai réussi à me mettre à dos les deux personnes qui comptent le plus à mes yeux mes deux sœurs. Et en plus de cela, je me suis prise la tête avec un des acteurs les plus connus du pays. J'en ai marre.

Je sanglote une bonne partie de la nuit avant de me réveiller avec un mal de tête carabiné, j'espère qu'aujourd'hui sera mieux qu'hier…

* * *

 **On peut dire en tout cas que la journée de Bella n'était pas de tout repos ! La pauvre s'en prend plein la tête.**

 **Et que pensez vous de la réaction de Rosalie face à Edward ? En tout cas, j'espère que cette confrontation vous aura plu !**

 _« -Ça aurait pu être pire. J'ai réussi à convaincre M. Masen de ne rien dire au principal, concernant Rosalie, j'ai plaidé en sa faveur et je n'ai pas été la seule. Tu as fais forte impression à chacun de tes élèves et plus particulièrement à Emmett Cullen. Il a beaucoup de respect pour toi et je pense qu'il apprécie particulièrement Rosalie._

 _-Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, je réponds en poussant un gros soupire de soulagement._

 _-Ce n'est pas grand-chose et puis, je crois que Monsieur Masen a compris qu'il ne pouvait pas te parler comme il l'a fait. Je pensais pas que j'aurais un jour le privilège d'assister à cette scène : toi remettant en place l'un des acteurs les plus adulé ! »_

 _ **Rassurées par ce petit extrait ? Bella ne sera pas virée ! A la semaine prochaine et je veux plein de review comme pour ce chapitre !**_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Coucou les filles, comment allez vous ?**

 **Merci à larosesurleau, Guest, crazybells, xTenShiax et Pims10 pour leur review qui me font très plaisir !**

 **Guest :** **C'est sûr qu'elles sont vaches, mais la petite guerre entre les filles ne va pas durer. Il est aussi vrai qu'elles auraient pu faire plus avant mais bon, c'est toujours comme ça dans une famille ou en général, les reproches arrivent toujours à la fin ! C'est nul, mais c'est je pense, réaliste…**

 **Je suis triste, j'ai eu moitié moins de commentaires pour le chapitre 6, alors j'espère que la fin de celui ci va vous faire réagir et que vous serez nombreuses à poster vos impressions.**

 **Merci à crazybells qui a eu la patience et la gentillesse de corriger cette fic.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner en silence. En allant me doucher, j'ai vu ma tête dans un miroir et j'ai vraiment pris peur. J'ai les yeux rouges et bouffis d'avoir pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit, des cernes violettes en raison du manque de sommeil et les cheveux en nid d'oiseau. J'en profite pour prendre un cachet de paracétamol, ma boîte crânienne me lance affreusement.

Je pars plus tôt que d'habitude et en arrivant devant le lycée qui est finalement très proche de Central Park, je souffle un bon coup avant de franchir les portes massives de l'entrée. C'est directement en salle des professeurs que je me dirige, Victoria qui arrive toujours très tôt doit sans doute y être déjà, ce qui m'arrange puisque j'aimerais savoir à quelle sauce je vais être mangée. Elle est d'ailleurs la seule à être déjà présente, buvant son café en lisant un roman. En arrivant à sa hauteur, j'hésite avant de lui dire bonjour.

-Hum, bonjour Victoria.

-Oh salut Bella, ça va mieux ? Demande-t-elle avec le sourire. Vu ta tête, j'ai l'impression que tu as besoin d'un café, allez viens nous pourrons discuter toutes les deux comme ça.

Elle commence à tripatouiller la machine à café et le liquide marron coule dans un grand gobelet en carton.

-C'est vraiment pas bon ? Je le questionne. Par rapport à hier ? Je précise.

-Ça aurait pu être pire. J'ai réussi à convaincre M. Masen de ne rien dire au principal, concernant Rosalie, j'ai plaidé en sa faveur et je n'ai pas été la seule. Tu as fais forte impression à chacun de tes élèves et plus particulièrement à Emmett Cullen. Il a beaucoup de respect pour toi et je pense qu'il apprécie particulièrement Rosalie.

-Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, je réponds en poussant un gros soupire de soulagement.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose et puis, je crois que Monsieur Masen a compris qu'il ne pouvait pas te parler comme il l'a fait. Je pensais pas que j'aurais un jour le privilège d'assister à cette scène : toi remettant en place l'un des acteurs les plus adulé !

-Je ne pense pas que ce serait du meilleur effet sur mon CV ! Je rétorque.

Elle rit tandis que d'autres collègues arrivent et qu'un poids immense disparaît de mes épaules. Je la laisse donc pour rejoindre ma salle de cours, mais elle me rattrape avant que je ne sois totalement arrivée à l'aile des sciences.

-Au fait Bella, Edward Masen a posé une condition à son silence, m'apprend-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce que c'est encore ? Je lui demande.

-Eh bien, visiblement ta sœur et toi lui avez fait une très forte impression et il veut que Rosalie rejoigne le groupe, et il veut travailler avec toi plus souvent, pas en tant que pédagogue mais il m'a dit que ton jeu l'impressionnait.

-C'est ridicule ! Je m'exclame. Pas pour Rosalie mais je te laisserais le plaisir de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle toi même. Mais c'est absurde, tu as joué bien mieux que moi, certain de nos élèves ont merveilleusement bien joué et tout ce que j'ai fait c'est pleurer devant un faux mariage !

-Tout ça je le sais ma belle, me dit la rousse avec un sourire. Je sais aussi que tu te dénigres, car tu as joué de façon juste et puis, c'est un acteur qui a l'habitude, c'est lui qui a repéré une jeune actrice montante, il fait ce qu'il veut et ça m'a semblé un bon compromis parce qu'honnêtement, il aurait pu te faire virer très rapidement tout comme Rosalie.

-Je sais, je te remercie pour tout le merdier que tu as dû rattraper pour nous deux. Nous n'étions pas vraiment dans notre assiette hier soir, j'explique vaguement.

-Je m'en étais rendue compte ! Sourit Victoria. D'ailleurs, nous nous connaissons certes depuis peu de temps mais si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là et je ne divulguerai rien à personne, tu as ma parole !

-C'est très gentil Victoria, je saurais m'en souvenir, et puis tu sais, la réciproque est vraie. Je suis là si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

-Allez, c'est l'heure de retrouver nos classes, je te laisse ! Au fait, il revient demain, je préfère te prévenir !

Nous nous séparons et je rejoins ma salle en pensant aux derniers mots de ma collègue bien sûr, je savais que j'allais être amenée à côtoyer à nouveau Edward Masen, mais pas aussi tôt ! Et pas avec Rosalie ! Parce qu'elle lui en veut vraiment de m'avoir fait de la peine et de m'avoir parlé comme il l'a fait. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment ma sœur réagira lorsque Victoria lui dira qu'elle sera obligée d'encore plus me supporter. Sa réaction, comme celle d'Alice m'a fait énormément de peine.

Les deux premières heures de cours se déroulent tranquillement, le programme sur la division cellulaire et l'ADN les intéressent toujours, puisqu'ils sont en biologie avancée, très peu décrochent mais des difficultés se font ressentir chez certains.

À la troisième heure, c'est la classe de Rosalie qui entre et chacun s'installe à sa place pour un cours de deux heures. Le visage de ma sœur est impassible je ne sais donc pas si Victoria l'a déjà prévenu du changement d'emploi du temps pour son option.

-Bonjour à tous, je lance une fois que tous les élèves ont pris place. Dans un premier temps vous allez ranger vos affaires, un petit contrôle surprise avant celui de la semaine prochaine sur tout le chapitre. Ne paniquez pas, c'est seulement un Questionnaire à Choix Multiple, autrement dit un QCM, je dis tout en distribuant les polycopiés. Au fait, ne pensez pas à tricher sur votre voisin, vous n'avez pas les mêmes questions.

Une fois que toute la classe a eu son sujet, je regarde ma montre et leur annonce.

-Bon, j'ai 10h12, vous avez jusqu'à 10h32. Bonne chance.

-Mais mademoiselle c'est pas juste ! s'exclame un jeune au fond de la classe, le même qui avait fait une remarque le jour de la rentrée.

-Écoutez, Brandon, si vous trouvez que c'est injuste, je peux toujours vous demander un DM de mon cru et dont vous ne trouverez pas le corrigé sur internet pour jeudi, ce jeudi. Vous perdez du temps, alors mettez vous au travail.

-Mais…

-J'ai dis au travail ! Je m'emporte légèrement, perdant quelque peu patience devant cet élève. Et en silence !

Il me lance un regard noir, et j'entends qu'il murmure un « connasse » avant de pencher la tête pour lire l'énoncer. Je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et je me plonge sur les recherches internet que je suis en train de faire. Pour mieux connaître quelqu'un, surtout une star de cinéma, quoi de mieux que le web ?

Sa page Wikipédia est relativement vide, ce n'est pas le mot exact mais disons que je m'attendais à y trouver plus d'informations. Seul son parcours professionnel y est inscrit, les films dans lesquels il a joué ainsi que les séries et quelques pièces de théâtre. Concernant sa vie privée, pas qu'elle m'intéresse, seules les quelques relations que les journalistes et les médias lui ont prêtés apparaissent. Il est ce qu'il y a de plus discret concernant cet aspect de sa vie.

Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher d'autres informations sur les réseaux sociaux le temps pour le contrôle venant de se terminer. Je ramasse les copies sous quelques protestations et je retourne à mon bureau pour les déposer dans la pochette réservée à cette classe. J'attaque la suite de mon cours sur la formation des chaînes de montagnes. Ils ne sont pas très réceptifs mais au moins ils ne bavardent pas non plus. Les deux heures passent lentement, autant pour eux que pour moi. C'est avec bonheur que j'accueille la pause déjeuner, mon estomac faisait du bruit depuis déjà une heure.

Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, je ne passe pas la pause de midi avec Victoria, Embry, Aro et Irina. J'ai besoin d'être seule pour faire le point sur ma vie, que je réfléchisse posément à ce qu'ont dit Rosalie et Alice hier. Dans le fond, elles n'ont pas tord mais je ne sais plus agir autrement, je vais essayer de leur laisser plus d'espace, je pourrai peut-être sortir avec des amies, cela fait un moment que je n'ai rien fait avec Leah et Angela, mes deux amies et anciennes collègues. Je devrais les appeler pour leur proposer de faire une sortie entre filles.

A 15 heures, c'est épuisée que je sors de l'établissement scolaire. La classe de deuxième année que je venais d'avoir venait de vider le peu d'énergie qui me restait. Je n'ai qu'une hâte rentrer chez moi et m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour dormir jusqu'à demain matin. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche en me rendant dans la bouche de métro la plus proche, je regarde l'heure, ouais, je pense qu'Angela doit avoir terminé à cette heure-ci, au pire, elle éteint toujours son portable lorsqu'elle donne ses cours.

-Coucou Angela ! Je parle lorsqu'elle décroche au bout de la quatrième sonnerie.

-Oh Bella, comment tu vas ? On ne te manque pas trop dans ton lycée privé ?

-Si ! Mais heureusement certain de mes collègues sont très gentils et toi et Leah, ça va ?

-Tu nous manques, c'est plus pareil sans toi mais ton remplaçant est canon alors je compense en le mâtant ! Rigole mon amie.

-C'est vrai ? Je vais finir par me vexer ! Je me moque. Mais allez dis moi le nom de ce mec qui te fait craquer ! Je demande tout en m'engouffrant dans la rame de métro, pas trop bondée (pour une fois, c'est un miracle à New York).

-Alors si tu veux tout savoir, il s'appelle Ben Cheney, il a 27 ans et il est tellement sexy. Mais il est à moi ! s'exclame-t-elle très rapidement.

-Comme si je t'avais déjà piqué un gars ! Je me moque. Tu sais très bien que de ce côté ci, c'est plus que catastrophique !

-Oh mais ça va s'arranger ! Et dans ton lycée privé, il n'y a aucun homme qui a attiré ton regard ? Me pose-t-elle la question.

-Non, la plupart sont des personnes avec, comment dire pour être polie ? Un égo surdimensionné ? De toute façon, je ne vis pas dans l'Upper East Side, je n'appartiens à leur monde et si tu veux tout savoir, je suis contente de vivre à Brooklyn !

-Moi aussi ! Crie Angela avant de rire. Oups, j'ai peut-être parlé un peu trop fort.

-Ah, tu es encore au lycée ? Je demande en riant.

-Non, je suis dans le métro mais il y a quelques personnes qui m'ont regardé bizarrement .

-Je comprends ! Angela, tu es dispo samedi ? Avec Leah. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait une sortie toutes les trois.

-Pas de soucis ! En plus je dois avoir mon premier rendez vous avec Ben vendredi, en espérant que samedi je sois courbaturée par une nuit de passion ! On se fait un spa ?

-C'est que tu deviens coquine ! Je ricane. Ça marche pour moi, je téléphone à Leah pour voir si c'est bon pour elle.

-Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas directement chez elle ? Me demande-t-elle. Il y a quelque chose dans sa voix qui me paraît étrange.

-Dis moi, Angela, nous nous connaissons depuis combien de temps ?

-Heu, je dirais un peu plus de dix ans pourquoi?

-Donc ça fait un bon bout de temps. Et je sais lorsque tu me caches quelque chose, alors pourquoi tu veux pas que je lui téléphone mais plutôt que je passe chez elle ?

-Parce que… Je ne te dirais rien, tu n'as qu'à y aller. Tu me remercieras plus tard !

Je décide de ne pas plus argumenter avec elle, elle a décidé de ne rien me dire et dans ces cas-là, je n'arriverais pas à lui faire avouer. Roh elle m'énerve parfois ! Nous parlons encore quelques minutes avant que je ne la laisse en sortant du métro près de chez Leah. En arrivant devant chez elle, je me demande toujours pourquoi Angela a tant insisté pour que je vienne en personne. Je toque et je comprends enfin lorsque je vois la personne derrière la porte.

* * *

 **Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? De nouveaux personnages ont été introduit, Et se finit plutôt bien pour Bella alors la question est la suivante :**

 **Qui peut bien être la personne derrière la porte ?**

 **N'oubliez pas que j'attends vos réactions avec impatience et que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour connaître votre ressenti.**

 **Pas d'extrait cette semaine parce que sinon je risque de vous dévoiler l'identité de la personne mystère et ce serait vraiment dommage, d'autant que la fin du prochain chapitre sera elle aussi assez sadique… Mouahahahahahahahahahahaha ! Entendez bien mon rire machiavélique !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Coucou les filles, vous attendez ce chapitre avec impatience, en tout cas vous êtes chanceuses parce que le voilà !**

 **Merci à larosesurleau, Guest, Pims10, crazybells, xTenshiax et Nanoulaet pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir !**

 **Guest :** **Non pas du tout ! Je ne vois absolument pas ce que qui te fait dire ça ! LOL ! On va voir si tu as raison, ou pas…**

 **Pour l'identité de la mystérieuse personne, vous avez été nombreuse à présumer que c'était Jacob, on verra si vous avez raison !**

 **Merci à crazybells qui a corrigé toute cette fic !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'est pas possible ! Il ne peut pas être là et Angela ne m'a pas caché une chose aussi importante, si ? Enfin, j'essaye de me convaincre. Je suis réellement stupéfiée par ce que je vois que j'en laisse tomber ma sacoche où se trouvent tous mes cours et mes copies. Il est souriant et je remarque que mon trouble et ma surprise l'amusent. Stupide petit garçon de 23 ans !

Je profite de ce temps pour l'observer attentivement, il a encore pris du muscle, et a coupé ses cheveux, ses magnifiques cheveux qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Il porte un pull avec écrit dessus « NYPD ». New York Police Department ? Il revient sur New York et dans la police ? Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenue, bordel ?

-Bah alors tu as perdu ta langue ? Me taquine-t-il.

-Et toi mon numéro de téléphone ? Je rétorque.

Ma répartie le fait sourire et il me prend soudainement dans ses bras pour me faire tournoyer ! Je pousse un cri aiguë sous la surprise avant d'éclater de rire. Et lorsqu'il me pose enfin, je reprends mes esprits.

-Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

-Parce que tu ne comptais pas me le dire en plus ? Je lui demande, légèrement vexée. Je sais bien que depuis 3 ans nous nous sommes un peu perdus de vue mais je ne pensais pas que tu m'aurais rien dit lorsque tu reviendrais.

-Bells, je suis désolé. Mais je viens de quitter l'armée et d'entrer à l'académie de police de la ville.

-Et tu n'avais plus de temps pour moi ? T'inquiètes pas je comprends, mais ça fait un peu mal quand même.

Il me regarde et puis il semble remarquer que nous sommes toujours dans l'entrée et qu'il fait un peu frais avec le soleil qui commence à décliner du mois d'octobre.

-Allez, entre, on parlera à l'intérieur. D'ailleurs comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

Je le suis avant de répondre. Nous nous installons dans le salon de mon amie et je prends place sur le fauteuil en face du canapé où il s'assoit. Nous serons mieux l'un en face de l'autre pour parler.

-Seth, tu ne sais donc pas depuis le temps que ta sœur nous dit beaucoup de choses à Ange et moi ? Je le questionne avec un sourire. Leah a dû le dire à Angela et je l'ai appelée toute à l'heure. Elle ne m'a pas dit que tu était rentré mais elle insistait pour que je vienne voir ta sœur en personne alors me voilà ! Et puis tu sais très bien que si j'avais su que tu étais là, je ne serais pas restée paralysée durant 10 minutes !

-En tout cas je suis content de te voir, mais tu viens de louper ma sœur, elle vient de sortir avec sa petite-amie.

-Avec Gillian ? Tu la connais ? Je lui demande. Elle est géniale d'après ta sœur.

-Je ne la connais pas bien mais ma sœur est heureuse et visiblement très amoureuse alors je m'en fiche un peu ! Sourit Seth. Tu m'as manqué, finit-il par me dire au bout d'un moment.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, je réponds. Pfff, t'imagines pas comme te voir me remonte le moral, j'en avais bien besoin après cette semaine !

-Mais on est seulement mardi !

-Ouais, bah disons que hier n'a pas été facile ! Je me suis prise la tête au travail, et en rentrant c'est avec Rose et ensuite Alice que je me suis disputée.

-T'as pas dormi cette nuit, hein ? Me demande-t-il perspicace. T'as une petite mine.

-Je sais, une de mes collègues me l'a dit, mais tu vois, j'aime mes sœurs et j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elles ne m'aiment pas autant que je les aime. C'est tout con mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser ça.

-Arrête tes bêtises. Elles t'aiment tout autant que toi. Elles le montrent différemment c'est tout.

-Si tu le dis mais parle moi un peu de toi, je lui demande pour détourner la conversation.

-Tu es toujours aussi douée pour éviter les sujets qui te déplaisent, mais tu as un peu perdu de ta subtilité je trouve. Mais je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien remarqué. Bon alors, j'ai fini mon contrat dans l'armée et j'ai tout de suite intégré l'académie de police pour y suivre une formation. Et avant que tu ne te poses la question, j'aime ce que je fais. Je sais que c'est dangereux mais nos deux pères étaient dans la police et j'aime ce sentiment d'être utile et d'aider les gens.

-Mais tu ne peux pas les aider en faisant un métier moins dangereux ? Parce que tu sais comme moi que les rues à New York sont aussi voire plus dangereuses que les campagnes Syriennes ? T'es un membre de ma famille et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

-Oh Bells, je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je te jure de faire très attention ! Me dit Seth en venant me prendre dans ses bras. Nous restons ainsi pendant un moment.

C'est ce que j'aime avec Seth, je l'ai toujours vu comme un petit frère, bon depuis sa poussée de croissance, comme un petit frère très séduisant mais je n'ai jamais songé à lui autrement que comme un membre de ma famille. Leah et lui sont très importants pour moi on ne se parle peut-être pas tous les jours, mais c'est aussi ça qui est bien avec eux, on peut ne pas se parler pendant plusieurs semaines ou plusieurs mois et lorsque nous nous revoyons, c'est comme si la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus remontait à la veille.

C'est la porte d'entrée qui claque qui nous fait nous séparer, Leah est de retour, je l'entends parler dans le vestibule, elle est sans doute avec Gillian.

-Oh c'est pas vrai Gi ! Mon petit frère s'est enfin trouvé une copine, ou un copain, je n'ai rien contre ! s'exclame mon amie.

-Leah ! s'offusque son frère. C'est Bella !

-Coucou ! Je la salue avant de lui sauter dessus pour la serrer dans mes bras. Puis je la lâche pour dire bonjour à la fameuse Gillian. Oh tu dois être Gillian, je demande en me tournant vers une jeune femme rousse. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Leah n'arrête pas de me parler de toi !

-Je vois que tu as retrouvé le moral, dit Seth.

-C'est voir ta sœur qui me met en joie ! Je lui réponds.

-Et donc tu n'étais pas contente de me voir moi ? Je vais finir par me vexer ! Soupire Seth de manière théâtrale avec sa main droite posée sur son cœur.

-Mais j'étais aussi contente de te voir mon petit chiot mais ta sœur est ma meilleure amie, ma BFF, ma Best Friend Forever ! Tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec ça !

Leah éclate de rire devant notre échange tandis que sa petite amie est médusée. Ouais, elle a devant elle, la version la plus dérangée et la plus folle de ma personnalité. Elle n'a pas vraiment de chance, mais au moins cette partie là de moi est drôle et je n'ai pas besoin de me droguer ou de me saouler pour la faire apparaître, ce qui est plus pratique !

-Tu vas bien à ce que je peux en voir ! Rit toujours ma meilleure amie. Tu vas me dire pourquoi je te trouve chez moi, pas que je ne suis pas contente mais il est déjà presque 19 heures alors…

-Oh mince, déjà ? Je demande, remarquant que la nuit est tombée dehors. Euh ouais, je me suis un peu rendue compte que ça faisait un moment qu'on était pas sortie toi, Angie et moi et je me demandais si une journée entre filles dans un petit spa t'irait ce samedi ? Bon, je voulais t'appeler mais Angela m'a convaincue de venir te voir en personne et j'ai trouvé ton frère à ta place et tu te doutes que nous avons bien discuté, j'explique à mon amie.

-C'est une bonne idée ! s'exclame ma meilleure amie. Chérie, tu peux venir aussi si tu veux ?

-Oh oui, bien sûr ! Je m'écrie. Désolée Gillian, mais tu es invitée, on fera enfin connaissance avec celle qui a ravie le cœur de notre Leah !

-Et, me coupe la principale intéressée, ce n'est pas seulement de ma faute si on ne se voit pas aussi souvent.

-Je sais, j'ai promis à mes sœurs de leur lâcher un peu la grappe. Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir été plus disponible pour vous.

-Pas de soucis, mais je veux tout savoir sur ton nouveau lycée. Angela te demandera sûrement si tu connais les enfants de certains acteurs ou actrices, bon toi comme moi la connaissons, elle va te harceler.

-Pas si je change de sujet, elle m'a dit qu'elle a un rendez vous avec mon remplaçant, on aura peut-être des détails, je ricane.

-Vous commencez à devenir un peu bizarres les filles, nous prévient Seth.

-Oh mais nous le sommes depuis toujours ! Je rétorque. J'espère que cela ne te fait pas peur Gillian parce que je peux t'assurer que ce sera bien pire samedi .

-J'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer en effet . Bien sûr que je viens, je ne vais pas manquer une occasion de me faire chouchouter !

Nous rigolons encore un peu avant que je ne remarque qu'il se fait vraiment tard, il me reste encore une demi heure de trajet à pieds avant d'être chez moi. Je n'aime pas trop me promener le soir, on ne sait jamais sur quel tordu on peut tomber. Certes, c'est Brooklyn, ce n'est pas le Queens mais bon, et puis les filles vont sans doute s'inquiéter, je ne les ai pas prévenues.

-Allez Bells, je te raccompagne chez toi. Tu ne vas pas rentrer chez toi toute seule, finit par dire Seth.

Il enfile un blouson par dessus son survêtement pendant que je dis au revoir à Leah et à Gillian. Nous rentrons en discutant et le trajet passe étonnement vite. J'ai quand même envoyé un message à mes sœurs en partant pour qu'elles ne s'inquiètent pas trop mais Alice vient tout juste de rentrer du travail, d'ailleurs elle a invité Jasper à dîner et Rosalie faisait ses devoirs et me croyait dans ma chambre. Donc j'aurais pu me faire kidnapper ou tuer que mes sœurs ne se seraient rendu compte de rien ! Je ne sais pas comment le prendre parce qu'honnêtement mon égo est légèrement blessé.

Nous arrivons devant chez moi et je vois que de la lumière filtre par la fenêtre de la cuisine. J'espère qu'elles m'ont au moins attendue pour manger !

-Tu veux manger avec nous ? Je demande en me tournant vers mon ami.

-C'est gentil Bella mais je ne veux pas mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire si c'est Alice qui a cuisiné, sourit Seth.

-Je comprends. Alors rentre bien et oublie pas de passer un coup de fil la prochaine fois que tu sera en ville.

-Je vais rester en ville à présent, répond mon ami en se moquant de moi.

-Je sais, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire, je rouspète en lui mettant un coup de poing à l'épaule.

-Je sais, oui mais j'aime bien te taquiner la naine !

-La naine ? Je fais pratiquement 1,70 m, ce qui est plutôt grand pour une femme ! Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui suis petite, c'est toi qui es trop grand !

-C'est ça, je parie que tu te consoles comme tu peux ! Se moque-t-il. Bon, je vais te laisser aller manger.

-Rentre bien Seth et appelle moi ou envois moi un message lorsque tu seras bien arrivé.

-Pas de soucis, mais tu sais qu'avec mes formations, je ne risque pas grand-chose.

-Je sais mais je serais plus rassurée mais maintenant file parce que sinon ta sœur va m'engueuler pour t'avoir retenu ! Je lui dis en lui faisant une bise et avant de rentrer dans la maison avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Sourire qui disparaît en voyant ma maison envahie par trois messieurs. Parce que ce que ma jumelle ne m'a pas précisé, Jasper Cullen n'est pas le seul invité à notre table ce soir. C'est définitif, Rosalie et Alice viennent de signer leur arrêt de mort, et je prévois de les tuer lentement et douloureusement.

* * *

 **Alors pas trop déçue que ce ne soit pas Jacob ? J'aime bien le personnage mais il ne va pas apparaître maintenant donc… Et aussi, les triangles amoureux, ça m'énerve au bout d'un moment donc il n'y en aura pas !**

 **Sinon, qui sont avec Jasper Cullen ? Je suis certaine que vous avez votre petite idée la dessus, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Coucou, un grand merci à larosesurleau, Guest, crazybells et xTenShiax pour leur review qui m'ont très plaisir ! Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de commentaire pour le chapitre précédent et j'espère que vous allez vous rattraper cette semaine !**

 **Guest :**

 **Ahah la réponse arrive dans peu de temps ! Mais bien joué ! Je comprends que tu souhaite rester anonyme mais tu peux simplement te créer un pseudo, c'est plus facile d'échanger lorsque tu as un compte. C'est toi qui voit, je ne t'oblige à rien;) Pour Rosalie et Alice, je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue, mais dans une fratrie, il y a en un toujours un qui assume plus les responsabilités que les autres. Mais Alice et Rose ne sont pas ingrates pour autant, elles savent ce que Bella a fait pour elles, mais elles aimeraient que Bella lâche un peu du leste. Mais c'est normal qu'elles te paraissent injustes.**

 **La dernière scène de ce chapitre va te plaire !**

 **Sinon pour celles qui ne le savent pas, j'ai posté trois OS sur un autre fandom, The 100, Pour celles qui ont peur de ne pas comprendre l'univers, n'ayez crainte car comme avec Twilight, j'emprunte seulement le nom des personnages. Seul un reprend une partie de la série donc tentez l'aventure !**

 **Pour celle qui aimerait regarder la série, que je conseille pour les personnes qui le souhaitent et qui aiment tout ce qui est post apocalyptique. C'est vraiment bien et certains acteurs sont canons ! ( je vous motive comme je peux lol!)**

 **Merci à crazybells pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et qui a de quoi vous dégoûter de faire des enfants, je parle bien sûr de son chapitre 47 de « The only easy day was yesterday » !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je regarde attentivement les trois hommes qui sont dans notre salon avec mes sœurs. Je dois paraître totalement déstabilisée et surtout bien bête avec un instant un sourire idiot sur le visage et l' instant suivant la bouche grande ouverte par la surprise. Je regarde tour à tour les trois invités et mes sœurs qui ont au moins la décence de paraître gênée.

-Je… Heu… Bonsoir, je bégaie, essayant de reprendre contenance. Ravie de vous revoir Jasper. Emmett aussi. Monsieur Masen. Je salue le dernier homme. Rose, Al, vous me rejoignez maintenant en haut s'il vous plaît, je leur demande d'une voix assez sèche et qui ressemble davantage à un ordre.

Je grimpe dans ma chambre sans attendre de voir si elles me suivent et je pose mon cartable sur le bureau tandis qu'elles me rejoignent. Je me tourne vers elle, assez en colère.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'Emmett Cullen et Edward Masen font en bas ? Je leur demande.

Elles se regardent tour à tour, pour savoir qui va devoir m'expliquer en premier.

-J'attends toujours votre explication, je leur dit en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine et perdant légèrement patience.

-Bon, je devais travailler avec Emmett pour notre projet en ingénierie, nous sommes dans le même cours et lorsque j'ai vu qu'Al était rentrée avec Jasper qui est son frère, je lui ai proposé de dîner avec nous.

-Je veux bien mais que fait Edward Masen en bas ? Je demande un peu plus calme.

-On travaille sur une ligne de vêtement dont Edward est l'égérie et Jasper faisait le taxi pour nous deux. Et puisque j'ai invité Jasper à manger avec nous, je l'ai aussi invité par politesse, explique Alice. Tu es contente ?

-Juste une dernière question ? Il ne restait plus rien dans le frigo alors qui prépare à manger parce que je vous préviens que je suis claquée et qu'il n'est pas question que je cuisine.

-Pas de problème, Jasper a téléphoné à un restaurant chinois avant que tu n'arrives ou plutôt lorsque tu discutais avec je ne sais qui devant la maison. J'ai aussi passé commande pour toi ! Répond Alice tout sourire.

Bref, en somme je n'ai rien dire sur ce qui se passe maintenant. Je pousse un soupir en guise de capitulation. Elles sortent de la chambre avant que je ne ferme la porte pour me rafraîchir un peu. Je redescends moins de deux minutes plus tard en même temps que la sonnette retentit. Je vois Alice se précipiter pour ouvrir et récupérer notre repas du soir. Nous ne sommes que mardi et j'ai pourtant l'impression que depuis ce week-end tranquille et même ma journée d'hier, des tonnes de choses se sont passées. Je me laisse tomber sans grâce dans un fauteuil, ignorant les personnes présentes et regardant mon téléphone portable. En voyant l'heure, je remarque que cela fait déjà 20 minutes que Seth est reparti, il ne doit plus être très loin de chez sa sœur à l'heure qu'il est.

En parlant du loup, mon portable émet un bip. Je regarde le message.

« Rebonsoir toi !

Je suis rentré sans encombre chez Leah comme promis parce que je suis un grand garçon ^^

A très bientôt. -Ton petit chiot »

Je souris en lisant ce petit texte rempli d'humour qui correspond bien à son caractère joyeux. Leah et moi avions d'ailleurs craint qu'il ne le perde lorsqu'il s'est engagé dans l'armée, tant d'hommes biens étaient revenus avec un syndrome de stress post traumatique ou violents. Dieu merci, il était comme avant, de ce que j'avais pu en voir, en tout cas.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Me demande Rosalie.

Son attention se porte vers moi avant que je ne puisse répondre à mon ami.

-Je croyais qu'on se laissait de l'espace ? Je la questionne.

-Je pose simplement la question, je ne t'ai pas vue sourire comme une idiote devant ton portable, depuis toujours en fait.

-Même pas vrai ! Je riposte. Je souris souvent lorsque les filles m'envoient quelque chose de drôle ! Mais pour ta gouverne, c'était Seth.

-Seth ? Je croyais qu'il était sur une base militaire au Proche ou Moyen Orient. Intervient Alice lâchant Jasper du regard.

-Il a quitté l'armée, j'explique. Et il est chez sa sœur en ce moment.

-Ah d'accord, Leah soit être contente.

Je hoche la tête avant de répondre à mon ami.

« Tu m'en vois rassurée !

Qu'est ce que t'as contre les chiots ? Eux sont mignons ! (je te tire la langue)

Grand garçon, grand garçon, c'est vite dit je trouve !

XOXO, Bella »

J'envoie la réponse avant de manger et je me déconnecte un peu de la réalité. Je suis épuisée tant émotionnellement que physiquement par ces derniers jours et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est dormir. Jasper et Alice sont dans leur bulle tout comme Rose et Emmett. Monsieur Masen essaye de rejoindre une des conversations, parlant quelques fois avec Alice et Jasper et d'autres à Emmett et Rosalie même si cette dernière lui en veut toujours pour hier. Elle ne doit pas avaler le fait qu'il l'oblige à venir au théâtre ou à lui parler tout simplement. Elle a toujours plus ou moins eu la rancune tenace, c'est certain.

-Euh, Bella, m'appelle doucement Edward.

Je tourne brusquement la tête dans sa direction, j'avais presque oublié que je n'étais pas toute seule dans le salon.

-Oui ?

-Je voulais m'excuser de la manière dont je me suis comporté hier. Vous devez sans doute me prendre pour un acteur arrogant et probablement pour un abruti mais je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous blesser, s'excuse Edward Masen.

Attend une seconde, pause replay ! Edward Masen, acteur international, sex symbol incontesté et sans aucun doute un abruti de première s'excuse alors qu'il est dans mon salon ? J'ai la bouche tellement grande ouverte que je pourrais sans doute avaler une mygale. A cette idée, des frissons me parcourent tout le corps : j'ai la phobie des araignées ! j'en profite aussi pour me pincer, parce qu'il est fort probable que je sois en train de rêver et bah pas du tout vu comme j'ai mal à mon bras. Je suis sans doute restée bouche bée pendant un moment puisqu'Alice me regarde bizarrement .

-Tu vas bien Bells ?

-Je...heu… ouais. Non en fait je dois halluciner !

Ouais un de mes élèves et Edward Masen vont sérieusement finir par croire que je suis folle, attention, je ne le suis pas, vraiment. Mais avouez que c'est tout de même irréaliste ce qui se passe depuis hier dans ma vie !

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Edward Masen.

Tu m'étonnes, moi non plus je ne comprends pas grand-chose j'ai l'impression que ma vie a pas mal changé ces derniers temps, elle est bien plus mouvementée et je ne sais pas encore si j'aime ça. Je ne suis pas sûre pour le moment car j'ai l'impression que ma vie part en sucette, que plus rien n'est sous contrôle. C'est très déstabilisant comme sensation, celle ne de plus rien contrôler de regarder tout ça comme un spectateur impuissant.

Je regarde les invités. Jasper et Emmett paraissent gênés, je ne sais pas quelle image ils peuvent bien avoir de moi mais cela ne doit pas être très flatteur, c'est normal surtout pour Emmett qui depuis hier me voit agir de manière irrationnelle mais le point positif est qu'il ne dira rien à ses camarades. D'une parce que j'ai envie de croire qu'il a assez de respect envers moi pour ne pas le faire et de deux, il éprouve un très grand attachement envers Rosalie, j'en suis certaine. Je ne connais pas son père mais Madame Cullen m'a semblé être une personne droite et je crois que ses deux fils ont hérité de ce trait de caractère.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre M. Masen, je réponds en ayant retrouvé mes esprits. Vos excuses m'ont surprises.

-Je ne suis pas qu'un con vous savez Bella. Et puis certaines personnes m'ont bien fait savoir que mon attitude d'hier était inacceptable.

-Heureusement pour vous, intervient Rosalie. La connerie est un très lourd handicap déjà à temps partiel ou de façon occasionnelle mais à plein temps, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que cela pourrait donner.

Alice semble choquée par la répartie de notre petite sœur tandis que je suis partagée entre rire et l'engueuler.

-Rosalie ! S'exclame ma jumelle. Monsieur Masen fait des excuses à Bella, tu pourrais éviter de l'insulter en retour ! Dit Alice en lui faisant la morale.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Edward vous savez, M. Masen est mon père. Mais Rosalie vous m'en voulez pour le comportement que j'ai eu hier, je vous demande aussi de me pardonner, je n'ai pas non plus été très correct avec vous.

-Vous pouvez le dire ! Et en plus vous me forcez à prendre des cours de théâtre avec vous alors que je n'en ai pas envie !

-Tu y prendras peut-être goût, je lui lance. C'est pas si terrible que ça, demande à Emmett. L'ambiance du groupe est bonne et je n'ai pas l'impression que les élèves s'y ennuient.

-Ce n'est pas parce que ça t'as plu à toi que ça va forcément me plaire !

-Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon, alors autant t'y faire et n'essaye même pas de te faire exclure de l'option, je la préviens.

Elle ne répond rien et tout le monde continue de manger son repas qui a commencé à refroidir puisque ce petit interlude venait de nous interrompre. Jasper et Alice reprennent leur conversation tout comme Emmett avec Edward et Rosalie. Je suis la seule à ne pas participer mais cela me permet d'avoir une paix relative. Finalement Angela a eu raison de suggérer un spa pour samedi, je vais vraiment avoir besoin de me détendre, si je survie à cette semaine.

-Au fait Bella, m'interpelle Alice. Comment ça se fait que Seth t'ait raccompagnée ?

-Je suis passée voir Leah pour lui proposer une sortie filles samedi et c'est lui qui a ouvert la porte. Bon, nous avons pas mal parlé et lorsqu'il a vu qu'il faisait déjà nuit, il n'a pas voulu que je rentre toute seule et puis cela nous a permis de parler encore un peu, j'explique.

-Qui est Seth ? Demande Jasper.

-Tu es jaloux ? Lui demande Alice avec un grand sourire. Seth est le fils d'un ami de notre père. Bella a toujours été proche de lui et de sa sœur Leah qui elle aussi est prof de biologie. Mais ça faisait un moment que vous ne vous étiez pas vus ? Me demande ma sœur.

-Ouais, depuis qu'il était parti au front il y a plus d'un an. D'ailleurs, il reste sur New York ! j'annonce toute contente.

-Ah oui, il compte faire quoi maintenant ? m'interroge Alice.

-Il va encore protéger les citoyens de ce pays, il suit une formation pour rentrer dans la police.

-C'est génial ça ! Il va enfin avoir un homme qui te convient dans cette ville !

-Alice ! Je gronde, gênée qu'elle aborde un sujet aussi personnelle devant autant de personnes que je ne connais pas !

-Quoi ? C'est vrai !

-Tu sais bien que Seth est un de mes meilleurs amis !

-Oui mais j'ai lu une étude récemment qui disait qu'épouser son meilleur ami réduit les risques de divorce de 70 % .

-Mais je m'en fous ! Et pourquoi on a dévié sur cet aspect très personnel de ma vie ?

-J'en sais rien, mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu n'as eu aucune relation sérieuse depuis que tu le connais et que vous avez dû vous embrasser au jeu de la bouteille, fait remarquer ma sœur.

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Je rétorque vivement ! Tu oublies que toi aussi tu as dû l'embrasser, je lui rappelle, et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si tous les hommes que je rencontre sont des abrutis ou des homosexuels ! Je dis pour lui remettre en mémoire l'épisode Tyler. On est vraiment obligée de parler de ça devant ton petit copain, un de mes élèves et une personne avec laquelle nous allons toutes les deux travailler ? Parce que c'est vraiment très gênant !

-Bella, supplie Alice d'une petite voix.

-Non Alice, tu sais quoi tu m'emmerdes ! Hier vous m'avez fait une leçon de morale parce que je vous surprotégeais et que je me mêlais trop de vos vies à Rose et toi et ce soir tu fais exactement la même chose et c'est même pire parce que tu le fais devant un public que ça ne regarde pas ! Je m'emporte. Tu es ma sœur et je t'aime mais tu dépasses vraiment les bornes !

-Pardonne moi, je ne pensais pas à mal.

-Pas ce soir, parce que je suis trop énervée pour te répondre calmement, je la coupe. Puis en me tournant vers les trois invités qui ne savent plus où se mettre. Bonsoir et rentrez bien.

Je me lève et j'emporte mon dessert avec moi, je le finirais dans ma chambre parce que j'étouffe en bas. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre et je prends le temps de me déshabiller et de prendre une bonne douche pour détendre mes muscles, ce n'est pas un luxe.

Je m'endors rapidement, fatiguée par la nuit précédente et par cette discussion. Je me demande de quoi demain sera fait même si j'appréhende vu les deux jours qui viennent de passer.

* * *

 **Alors ? Etes vous surprise par la tournure des évènements, bon Guest, j'espère que tu es contente, Bella a rembarré Alice !**

 **Pas d'extrait cette semaine, bonne semaine et n'oubliez pas de commenter !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Coucou tout le monde ! Merci à larosesurleau, Pims10, Guest et crazybells pour leur review qui me font très très plaisir !**

 **Guest :** **J'ai bien rigolé devant ton enthousiasme et tu as raison mais on a tous tendance à être comme Alice, je suis comme Alice avec ma famille;) Et merci beaucoup pour le compliment, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant.**

 **J'ai un petit marché à vous proposer et je vous en reparlerai en fin de chapitre !**

 **Merci à crazybells qui a corrigé cette histoire, sans elle ce serait une horreur à lire vu les fautes que je fais, par inattention bien sûr !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'est fatiguée encore une fois, que j'arrive au lycée en ce mercredi matin. Je donne mes cours comme d'habitude, étant peut-être plus irritable mais j'essaye au maximum de séparer ma vie privée et ma vie professionnelle. Je n'ai pas la classe d'Emmett et de Rosalie, et heureusement parce que je crois que j'aurais été très gênée dans le cas contraire. Parce que justement depuis lundi, les deux aspects de ma vie ne sont plus autant séparés.

D'ailleurs, j'appréhende vraiment le cours de théâtre de cet après midi je vais devoir faire face à mon élève et à l'acteur en même temps, je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver même si il le faut ! Vivement que samedi avec le spa arrive !

Étonnement, le cours se passe plutôt bien Rosalie participe aux exercices demandés et Edward ne fait aucune remarque. Il se montre même carrément charmant et cela me déstabilise. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche (sans doute radioactive) l'a piqué mais c'est un autre homme qui donne le cours avec Victoria et moi. Même ma collègue semble surprise par le changement de comportement du comédien. Il se montre exigeant mais courtois avec les élèves et une fois le choc de lundi passé et surtout lorsqu'ils ont pu voir qu'il faisait les exercices en même temps qu'eux, peu de nos étudiants restent intimidés.

Si j'étais craintive au début, les différents exercices m'ont détendue et j'ai retrouvé le plaisir dans cette option qui me tient à cœur. Durant les exercices d'improvisations, j'observe chaque binôme qui passe. Je repère quelques élèves vraiment doués pour la comédie et vu les têtes de Victoria et d'Edward, je ne suis pas la seule. Parmi ces élèves, il se trouve Emmett Cullen, étant sa professeur principale, je parlerais avec lui des différentes possibilités d'avenir qu'il peut avoir. Il est brillant dans la plupart des matières et pourrait choisir à peu près n'importe quel domaine.

Rosalie se débrouille bien aussi, même si elle est un peu coincée au début. On dirait moi à mes débuts, ayant peur du ridicule. Mais comme me disait ma prof de l'époque, le ridicule ne tue pas et n'a encore jamais tué personne. Rose pourra s'améliorer au cours des prochaines séances. A la fin des deux heures de cours tout le monde part avec le sourire et je reste encore un peu dans l'auditorium pour ranger et discuter avec ma collègue.

-Je ne t'ai pas vue ce matin, ça va mieux qu'hier ? Me demande Victoria.

-Oui, je suis désolée, j'étais un peu en retard alors je suis allée directement à ma salle. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas une bonne mine aujourd'hui et tu es moins enjouée que d'ordinaire, tu as des soucis ? Je m'inquiète.

-Tout va bien, bon tu promets de le répéter à personne hein ? J'ai promis à mon mari de ne pas en parler à tout le monde mais nous sommes amies alors… Voilà, je suis enceinte !

-Mais c'est génial ! Je m'exclame en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Oui, j'ai pas mal de nausées le matin et c'est fatigant, sinon ce n'est que du bonheur, répond ma collègue avec un grand sourire.

-Toute mes félicitations dans ce cas. Tu en es à combien si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Je lui demande.

-Presque deux mois, James voulait attendre que le premier trimestre soit passé pour en parler mais pour lui c'est facile, il n'a pas une tête de zombie à cause des nausées !

-D'après ce que je sais, tu en as encore pour un mois, mais certaines femmes ont des nausées durant toute leur grossesse, ce que je ne te souhaite pas, je reprends rapidement.

-Bah moi non plus ! Mais je pense que tu devras faire le spectacle de fin d'année seule, parce que je compte m'arrêter vers le mois de mars pour profiter d'une fin de grossesse tranquille.

-Eh, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je gérerai ça avec Edward Masen enfin, si nous ne nous sommes pas entre tués d'ici là ! Je rigole.

-Mais ça va mieux, non ? Je veux dire, il a l'air de s'être excusé et puis, on aurait dit qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas te contrarier aujourd'hui. Dis moi ce que tu lui as fait !

-Je n'en sais rien pour être honnête. Peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait dépassé les bornes ? Je la questionne. Mais c'est vrai qu'il s'est montré très gentil aujourd'hui. Espérons que cela dure.

-Il n'y a pas de raison, sourit la rousse. Bon je file, mon mari m'attend. A demain.

-A demain, je lui dis en retour tout en partant vers la bouche de métro la plus proche.

Je rentre tranquillement à la maison, de toute façon, seule Rosalie doit être rentrée cinq minutes avant moi à moins qu'Emmett ne l'ait raccompagnée. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres à cette pensée, au bout d'un mois de cours, les deux jeunes se sont rapprochés et je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas envie de les voir en couple. Parce que le jeune est sérieux mais aussi blagueur et il pourrait apporter un peu plus de rires dans la vie de ma sœur. Ils formeraient un beau couple à mon humble avis. Alice passe de longues journées à travailler sur la collection de Pratt's Mode. Elle veut vraiment faire ses preuves et puis elle aime ce qu'elle fait.

Mes deux sœurs s'épanouissent un peu plus chaque jour et j'en suis vraiment heureuse pour elles même si c'est un peu à mon détriment mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, je me plais bien au lycée même si certains de mes collègues et de mes élèves sont des imbéciles profonds. J'ai repris le théâtre, bon je l'enseigne mais on ne va pas chipoter et j'aime vraiment l'ambiance qui règne dans l'option. C'est vraiment différent du reste du lycée et malgré une première séance épique avec Edward Masen, je pense que nos relations vont s'améliorer mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il sache tout de suite que je lui ai pardonné. C'est un acteur, un peu arrogant et j'ai envie de le faire baver encore un peu. Ce n'est pas vraiment un bel esprit, mais j'ai mon amour propre et je veux me venger un peu.

D'après ce que je sais, il ne revient que dans deux semaines, il va mariner jusque là ! Vraiment, parfois je me dis que je suis une femme dérangée !

Lorsque je rentre, Rosalie est déjà là et fait des devoirs dans sa chambre, en regardant l'heure, je me rends compte qu'il est déjà 18 h passé et je pose donc mes affaires avant d'aller faire cuire des légumes pour le repas du soir. Je profite du temps de cuisson pour corriger des devoirs. Une fois cela fini, je monte me changer alors que le gaz est éteint. Je redescends en pyjama et je trouve Alice qui met la table.

-T'as passé une bonne journée ? Je lui demande. Décidant de faire le premier pas puisque j'ai eu des mots assez durs envers elle hier.

-Ça a été, me répond ma jumelle. Tu n'es plus en colère ?

-Tu sais bien que je n'arrive jamais à vous en vouloir bien longtemps, je réponds en allant lui faire un câlin. C'est juste que ce que tu as dit hier soir devant les frères Cullen et Edward Masen m'a mis dans l'embarras et avec la fatigue, je me suis emportée rapidement.

-Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas à mal tu sais. Seulement, je voudrais que tu sois heureuse et tu as toujours été très proche de Seth, j'ai toujours cru que tu étais secrètement amoureuse de lui.

-Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Je lui demande. Je le considère presque comme un frère !

-Je ne le savais pas ! Et puis maintenant que j'ai Jasper, j'ai envie de te voir aussi heureuse avec un homme et tu n'as jamais eu de chance de ce côté. Mais je crois que tu plais beaucoup à un certain acteur, souffle ma sœur toujours dans mes bras.

Rosalie entre à ce moment dans la cuisine, et nous regarde avant de demander :

-Qu'est ce que je loupe ?

-Un moment entre sœurs, allez viens nous faire un câlin la morveuse ! Lui répond Alice.

Rosalie nous regarde encore une fois avant de nous rejoindre pour une étreinte silencieuse. Au bout de quelques minutes ainsi, nous nous séparons et nous reprenons notre conversation.

-C'est n'importe quoi ce que tu viens de dire, tu te fais des films.

-Qu'est ce qui est du n'importe quoi ? Nous questionne Rose.

-Je ne sais pas si toi aussi tu as remarqué qu'un certain homme roux, acteur de profession regardait notre Bella avec intérêt hier soir, lui explique ma jumelle.

-Ah donc je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué ? Demande la benjamine. J'ai même cru qu'il allait crever de jalousie à la mention de Seth.

-Pfff, je vous crois pas, je rétorque. De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment vous avez pu remarquer quoique ce soit puisque vous étiez toutes les deux trop occupées à baver devant Jasper et Emmett, je continue avec un sourire victorieux.

-Je ne crois pas, rétorque Rose. Alice oui, mais pas moi !

-Alors là ! s'offusque Alice. Tu dévorais littéralement Emmett du regard et c'est vrai qu'il est beau, vous formeriez un très beau couple.

-Qui a dit que je voulais sortir avec lui ? Demande Rosalie. Et puis on avait dit que vous vous mêleriez moins de ma vie.

-Parce que vous ne vous mêlez pas de la mienne ? Je rétorque. De toute façon, je ne m'excuserai pas de me faire du soucis pour vous, je vais essayer de moins m'en faire mais je ne promets rien.

-On sait que tu nous aimes et que c'est en quelque sorte ta façon de nous le prouver, mais tu n'es pas notre mère, commence gentiment Rosalie.

-Oui, tu devrais sortir un peu plus souvent et rencontrer des hommes ou faire plus ample connaissance avec Edward Masen parce que je maintiens que tu lui plaît !

-Si tu le dis, je réponds lasse. Mais on ne parlait pas de ça.

-Oh si qu'on le faisait ! Mais on peut parler d'autres choses si tu veux, reprend Alice. Comment s'est passé le cours de théâtre aujourd'hui ? J'espère qu'Edward s'est bien comporté parce que sinon la prochaine fois, je risque d'être très maladroite avec mes aiguilles.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça ! Je crie presque sous le rire sadique de ma jumelle. Ouais, si je suis dérangée, elle l'est encore plus que moi.

-Si ça te rassure de croire ça ! Mais réponds moi plutôt.

-Oh Lice, tu l'aurais vu, parle Rosalie à ma place. On aurait dit que si notre sœur lui demandait de lui chanter la sérénade, il l'aurait fait . Toute la séance, il a fait très attention à ne pas la vexer et tout ça, il en était presque ridicule !

-Bon, ça veut au moins dire qu'il sait qu'il avait merdé. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi mauvais qu'au premier abord, analyse Alice.

-Vous savez que je suis toujours à côté de vous ? Arrêtez de jouer aux psys. C'est vrai qu'il était plus gentil mais il a été gentil avec tout le monde donc vous avez tord, je n'ai absolument rien de spécial.

-Elle est naïve, nous sommes d'accord ? Demande Alice à Rosalie en m'ignorant royalement.

-Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclame ma plus jeune sœur. Bon, je ne pouvais pas dire que je l'aimais bien, et je ne l'apprécie toujours pas des masses mais Emmett a plaidé sa cause et il s'est montré vraiment charmant aujourd'hui mais il devra faire plus ses preuves.

-Je suis d'accord mais il faut au moins qu'on arrive à lui faire admettre qu'un des plus beaux acteurs de la planète est attiré par elle.

-Mais comment allons nous faire cet exploit ? Je demande sarcastiquement. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si elle vous écoutait depuis tout à l'heure.

-Oui… Bella ! Mais il faut que tu admettes que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil.

-Pourquoi tu t'obstines Al ? Mais si je le faisais, ça ne changerait rien du tout parce qu'il ne se passera rien entre lui et moi. Jamais.

-Ne sois pas aussi radicale, tu ne sais pas de quoi sera fait le futur.

-Bah toi non plus, je rétorque. Alors au lieu de parlementer nous ferions mieux de manger.

-T'as raison, j'ai faim, commente Rosalie. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous lâchons l'affaire.

-Comme vous voulez mais je ne vous lâcherais pas non plus avec Jasper et Emmett Cullen, croyez moi sur parole, je dis avant d'avaler ma première bouchée.

Qu'est ce qu'elles peuvent m'énerver avec ça ! Elles ont clairement trop d'imagination, toutes les deux, il n'est pas possible qu'il en soit autrement. Je ne peux pas plaire à Edward Masen, de toute façon, je ne plais déjà pas aux hommes New Yorkais alors je me vois mal lui faire de l'effet.

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez vous du comportement d'Edward ? Et de la discussion entre les 3 sœurs ?**

 **Alors, je vous propose de vous poster la suite au plus tard Mardi si d'ici là, j'atteins les 60 review et bien entendu si la suite est postée Mardi, vous aurez aussi un chapitre vendredi prochain donc 2 chapitres la semaine prochaine, qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **Je vais essayé de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, le chapitre 11 est riche en révélation et en surprise ! Et il sera assez différent de tout ce début de fic !**

 **J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Coucou les filles ! Même si il me manque une review, je publie la suite aujourd'hui comme je l'avais promis !**

 **Merci à aaliyahSC, Niagara, Guest, crazybells, xTenShiax et larosesurleau pour leur commentaires qui me font très plaisir !**

 **Niagara : ****Merci beaucoup, la suite arrive maintenant !**

 **Guest :** **Ah je suis navrée si tu trouves Alice chiante et si Bella pardonne trop vite à ton goût mais quand on se dispute avec un frère ou une sœur, c'est généralement violent et méchant mais on a tendance à pardonner facilement parce qu'on les aime. Il y a des exceptions mais c'est une relation comme ça que je voulais pour les trois sœurs ! Ah pour le reste, je crois que la réponse est dans quelques lignes ! ;)**

 **Merci à crazybells qui a corrigé cette histoire !**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec une petite surprise ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Pdv d'Edward**_

Comment ma vie avait pu basculer autant ? Je veux dire par là que de petit comédien, j'étais devenu la star montante et un des acteurs les plus lucratifs d'Hollywood, mais j'avais voulu faire une pause après avoir travaillé durant trois ans non stop, voyant très peu mes parents et les autres membres de ma famille qui vivent tous à New York. Je m'étais alors donné un an pour savoir si je voulais toujours continuer à faire ce métier d'acteur.

Ma tante m'avait fait savoir qu'un lycée privé de New-York, celui dans lequel j'avais étudié, cherchait un comédien pour donner des cours aux lycéens de l'option théâtre, je m'étais alors dit « pourquoi pas ? » Je ne voulais pas non plus passer un an à ne rien faire et d'après mon agent, ce serait un bon coup de pub lorsque je reviendrais sur le devant de la scène. « Si je reviens », j'avais ajouté intérieurement. Les horaires étaient assez tranquilles et je n'irais pas tous les jours.

J'avais rencontré Victoria Hunter, une des profs de l'option pour un entretien préalable et elle avait semblé enchantée, elle avait été surprise en me voyant et j'avais craint d'avoir affaire à une fan hystérique mais non, elle était très professionnelle.

C'est sur cet état d'esprit que je m'étais rendu au premier cours que je devais donner. Quelques lycéennes étaient au bord du malaise mais j'avais l'habitude, à 26 ans, j'étais considéré comme un sex symbole avec mes cheveux roux, enfin de la même couleur que celle du cuivre et de mes yeux verts. Personnellement, je n'en faisais pas tout en plat même si je jouissais régulièrement du statut qui accompagne mon nom et mon physique. Ma mère, dont je tiens la couleur de mes yeux et de mes cheveux est bien plus belle, tout comme mon père qui est assurément un bel homme, même à 52 ans.

La seule qui n'avait pas semblé impressionnée par ma célébrité est la seconde prof de l'option. Elle était banale, brune aux yeux marrons, plus petite que moi mais plutôt grande pour une femme. Je l'avais remarquée lorsque j'étais rentré dans la salle, elle avait les yeux fermés, concentrée dans l'exercice. Elle me paraissait un peu jeune pour être prof mais je distinguais clairement que c'est elle qui mène le groupe. J'avais été surpris par l'exaspération que j'avais lu dans son regard lorsqu'elle m'avait reconnu, ce n'était visiblement pas une de mes fans !

J'avais voulu voir si derrière son apparente timidité se cachait un feu et je n'avais pas été déçu je ne l'impressionnais pas, même elle semblait se moquer de qui je pouvais bien être, ce qui est rafraîchissant. J'aurais voulu la taquiner encore plus mais Madame Hunter nous avait interrompus pour rappeler les apprentis comédiens à l'ordre.

Pour l'improvisation, des groupes de 7 avaient été fait, et chaque adulte allait dans un groupe. Nous passions, mon groupe et moi en dernier et j'avais remarqué que Bella Swan avait un indéniable talent pour la comédie, mais sa réaction face au thème que le groupe avait choisi m'avait surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir sortir en pleurs et comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses. Je savais pourtant que le thème choisit était délicat et allait faire débat, j'étais contre les armes en libre circulation, je ne m'en étais jamais caché et lorsque les élèves m'avaient demandé mon aval pour faire cette improvisation sur ce sujet là, j'avais pensé que c'était une bonne idée, pour faire passer un message, pour que ces jeunes comprennent et j'étais d'autant plus content que l'initiative venait d'eux.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Avaient demandé quelques élèves, tous aussi surpris. Emmett était parti presque immédiatement à la suite de la professeur de biologie avec Victoria Hunter.

-Ça lui arrive souvent ce genre d'incident ? j'avais demandé.

-Non, c'est une prof presque tout le temps souriante, avait répondu une élève.

-Je ne sais pas se qu'il se passe mais en attendant le retour de vos profs, on va faire un petit tour des prénoms pour que j'apprenne à mieux vous connaître. Mettez vous en cercle, nous allons commencer. Je suppose que vous le savez déjà mais je m'appelle Edward, au suivant.

Nous n'avons pas fini lorsqu'Emmett et Victoria reviennent sans la brune.

-Bella reviendra à la fin de la séance mais en attendant, faisons un autre exercice d'improvisation, avait dit la rousse.

-Mais Mademoiselle Swan va bien ? l'avait questionné une élève.

-Elle est un peu secouée, ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler puisque je n'en sais pas plus que vous alors au travail et profitons de la présence de pour qu'il puisse vous conseiller sur votre jeu.

Le dernier binôme de la séance était en train de passer lorsqu'elle était revenue, souriante et accompagnée d'une jeune blonde. Elles s'étaient assises devant et avaient attendu que le groupe ait fini pour discuter à voix basse et pour une raison que j'ignore, non en fait je sais que je voulais la mettre en rogne ou la déstabiliser comme moi je l'étais et je l'ai provoquée, regrettant chacune de mes paroles dès qu'elles franchissaient la barrière de ma bouche, mais la réaction de la blonde avec elle avait été, je dirais plutôt violente. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle prononce une phrase qui me mit mal-à-l'aise.

-Non mais c'est à cause de cet abruti qu'Emmett a dû venir me chercher en urgence en cours, et il se permet en plus de t'insulter ! C'est trop ! Je vais sans doute vous apprendre quelque chose Monsieur Masen, ma sœur est une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse et jamais vous n'arriverez à son niveau, alors avant de juger, regardez vous dans un miroir !

C'était à cause de moi qu'elle était mal ? Sans comprendre pourquoi, je me suis senti coupable. Je n'avais rien fait qui aurait pu la mettre dans un état pareil, pas avant qu'elle ne sorte de l'auditorium en tout cas. Parce que cette femme sait se défendre et c'est apparemment de famille parce que la blonde est d'après ses dires la sœur de la prof. Oui je suis le dernier des crétins mais je ne voulais pas insinuer qu'elle avait fait semblant de mal se sentir, et puis j'avais oublié les élèves qui nous regardaient, d'ailleurs, nombreux étaient ceux qui me lançaient des regards noirs et Emmett Cullen était en première ligne, il m'aurait volontiers mit son poing à travers la figure vu son regard meurtrier, ouais j'allais morfler.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, j'étais encore dans l'auditorium en présence de Victoria Hunter. Je savais qu'elle allait devoir parler de l'incident auprès de l'administration mais je ne voulais pas que la jeune prof de biologie soit inquiétée pour son poste ni que la jeune fille soit renvoyée.

-Victoria, je peux vous parler une minute ? j'avais demandé.

-Bien sûr, que puis je faire pour vous ? C'est au sujet de ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Parce que je peux vous assurer qu'en général, Rosalie Swan est une élève tout à fait sympathique. Je dirais qu'elle essayait seulement de protéger sa sœur, s'empresse d'expliquer la jeune femme.

-Oui, enfin je veux dire, ce n'est pas bien grave. Je crois que Mademoiselle Swan, Bella a eu une dure journée et j'ai eu une réaction excessive. Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez ne rien dire à la direction, cependant j'ai une ou deux conditions, ce n'est pas la fin du monde je vous assure.

-C'est gentil de votre part, s'avança prudemment la prof. Je peux connaître vos conditions ?

-Ah oui, bien sûr, je répondis. Voilà, si Rosalie Swan n'a pas d'autres options, j'aimerais qu'elle rejoigne celle du théâtre. Je pense qu'elle pourra ainsi exprimer toutes les émotions qu'elle a. Et j'aimerais travailler davantage avec Bella Swan, elle a vraiment beaucoup de talent, pourquoi ne pas nous en faire profiter plus souvent ? Je vous laisse leur annoncer ces nouvelles et je serais prêts à ne rien dire à la direction du lycée.

-Vous feriez vraiment cela ? Demanda la rousse. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas qu'un acteur prétentieux, surtout j'aime découvrir de nouveaux talents et il y en a beaucoup dans cette option donc je pense que les sœurs Swan ne feront que se rajouter à cette liste. Et puis, c'est pour me faire pardonner d'avoir mal réagit.

-Présenter des excuses est tout aussi, et surtout plus simple et efficace, répondit Victoria.

-Sans doute mais où est l'amusement dans ces cas là ? j'avais demandé. Bonne soirée Madame Hunter à mercredi.

-A mercredi .

Je sortis de la grande salle pour voir Emmett qui m'attendait dans le couloir, le regard toujours noir de colère. Il se mit en marche en même temps que moi et en silence, du moins jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sortis du lycée et que nous en étions assez loin, c'est à dire dans ma voiture pour que personne ne nous entende.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! Avait lancé le colosse.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir à quel point j'ai merdé aujourd'hui.

-Heureusement que tu t'en rends compte. Mademoiselle Swan est une des meilleures profs de ce bahut, et j'aime bien Rosalie alors si tu les as fait renvoyer, je ferais de ta vie un enfer ! Ma mère aussi, elle aime les sœurs Swan.

-Comment ? Tante Esme les connaît ? J'avais demandé surpris. Emmett s'était tourné vers moi avec un sourire tendre avant de se transformer un psychopathe.

-Oui, Jasper aussi. Tu n'as pas envie que je leur dise tout ? Parce que je suis certain que maman n'hésitera pas à tout dire à tante Elizabeth. Et on sait tous les deux qu'elles font peur lorsqu'elles sont toutes les deux en colère.

Oh que oui, je le savais même que trop bien. Ma mère, Elizabeth est la sœur d'Esme, la mère d'Emmett et de Jasper. Petit, avec Jasper nous faisions souvent des bêtises, mettant nos mères en colère. Autant, c'étaient les femmes les plus gentilles et aimantes lorsqu'on ne faisait pas de bêtises, autant elles se transformaient en dragons. Je ne voulais pas avoir à faire face à ma mère et ma tante en même temps, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver si Emmett mettait sa mère au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt.

-Tu ne leur diras rien, d'accord. Je me suis arrangé avec Victoria Hunter. Alors raconte moi comment tante Esme et Jasper ont rencontré les sœurs. Pour ta mère, je veux bien, si tu avais fait une bêtise mais pour ton frère, je ne vois pas.

-C'est simple pourtant. Où maman et Jasper travaillent-ils ensemble ? En plein dans le mille, chez Platt's Mode et il s'avère que Rosalie et Mademoiselle Swan ont une sœur, qui est styliste et qui travaille depuis peu dans l'entreprise. Une fois, ils sont allés chez elles pour qu'Alice, je crois qu'elle s'appelle comme ça, leur montre ses créations, m'avait expliqué Emmett avant de rire. Tu verrais Jasper, il parle tout le temps de cette Alice, je crois qu'il est tombé sous son charme !

Je ne répondis rien mais il me semblait évident que Jasper n'avait pas été le seul à tomber sous le charme d'une des sœurs Swan. Emmett était bien parti avec la blonde. Il va avoir besoin de courage et de patience pour l'approcher.

Je voulais me faire pardonner par les deux sœurs que j'avais blessées aujourd'hui et mon cousin venait de me donner une idée sans même s'en rendre compte. Il faudrait que j'en parle avec Jasper, qui se montrera plus coopératif que si je demandais à ma tante. Oui, mais il ne faudrait pas que je lui raconte tout non plus. Je vais devoir la jouer fin sur ce coup ci.

Le lendemain, après avoir réussi à négocier avec mon cousin, j'avais fait la connaissance de la troisième sœur Swan. Apparemment, ses sœurs ne lui avaient rien dit quant à l'incident de la veille puisqu'elle n'avait pas essayé de me planter des aiguilles dans le corps. Au moment de rentrer, il était assez tard et j'avais réussi à m'incruster avec eux pour le retour. Alice nous offrit donc de rentrer dans la maison qu'elle partageait avec elles. Nous retrouvâmes Rosalie qui travaillait avec Emmett dans le salon, sur un projet commun et les deux sœurs avaient froncé les sourcils en recevant en même temps un message. Rosalie avait esquissé une grimace en me voyant mais n'avait rien dit.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Avait demandé Jasper.

-Oui, enfin, non, Bella n'est pas encore là, alors si vous voulez manger quelque chose de comestible, nous ferions mieux de commander., avait expliqué Alice.

-Chinois, cela vous dit ? C'est moi qui régale, j'avais lancé.

Alice avait commandé pour sa sœur absente. Bella était arrivée peu de temps après, accompagnée par un certain Seth. J'étais jaloux, je crois parce que je ressentais un pincement au cœur surtout que Bella s'était appliquée à m'ignorer durant toute la soirée et c'est avec un malaise évident que je regardais les trois sœurs se disputer après quelques sous entendus de la part de la petite brune énergique. Nous ne savions plus où nous mettre avec Jasper et Emmett, regardant impuissants ces trois femmes qui s'engueulaient. Nous sommes partis peu de temps après que Bella a claqué la porte de sa chambre.

Alors aujourd'hui, pour le deuxième cours que je donnais, j'avais essayé de me montrer avenant et charmant avec la belle prof de biologie. Elle n'avait pas été très réceptive mais elle ne m'avait pas non plus envoyé me faire voir, ce qui en soit était une bonne chose. Obtenir le pardon de la part de cette belle prof de biologie ne sera pas une chose aisée mais j'ai vraiment envie de l'obtenir, pas par arrogance mais parce qu'elle m'attire autant qu'elle m'intrigue.

* * *

 **Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre, on en apprend des choses dites donc ! J'espère que vous serez nombreuses à réagir et à commenter !**

 **On se retrouve vendredi comme d'habitude pour la suite !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Coucou à toutes, merci à larosesurleau, Nanoulet, xTenShiax et Guest pour leur review sur le point de vue d'Edward qui vous beaucoup plus, alors je suis ravie !**

 **Guest :** **Mais de rien, c'était un véritable plaisir et plutôt merci à toi de commenter chaque chapitre ! Ah oui, ils ne sont pas frères, mais cousins c'est pas mal non plus ;)**

 **Je sais que vous avez aimé cette surprise, alors attendez vous à une autre surprise d'ici plusieurs chapitres !**

 **Merci à crazybells qui a corrigé cette histoire.**

 **Et avec un peu d'avance, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël ! Plein de bisous à vous toutes !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Heureusement, Alice et Rosalie m'avaient lâchées avec leur histoire à propos d'Edward. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elles n'en avaient plus parlé. Je ne m'en plaignais pas et je suis sur le point de passer un après midi loin de mes sœurs, loin du boulot, en sommes l'après midi spa est arrivé et je compte bien en profiter et surtout passer du bon temps avec mes amies et avec Gillian. Si Leah l'a choisi alors ce doit être une bonne personne et il me tarde de faire plus ample connaissance. Et puis, d'après ce qu'Angela m'avait dit au téléphone mardi, elle aura sans doute des choses à nous raconter.

Je n'aurais donc plus à penser à un certain acteur, à des gamins qui peuvent me rendre chèvre parfois. Je ne dis pas ça seulement pour ces gosses de riches, c'est partout pareil mais j'allais pouvoir souffler et me détendre et Dieu que ça allait faire du bien. J'ai rejoint les filles devant le spa directement, j'étais la première donc techniquement ce sont elles qui m'ont rejoint ! Nous sommes entrées en groupe avant de nous séparer pour passer un maillot de bain. C'est donc en bikini que je retrouve les trois autres. Nous avions choisi un établissement de Brooklyn, il n'est pas spécialement réputé mais l'accueil y est très bon et puis nous n'avions, aucunes de nous, les moyens de dépenser une fortune dans des soins du corps et autre.

-Alors tu nous racontes ta soirée d'hier ? Demande Leah à Angela une fois que nous sommes installées dans le sauna avant d'aller faire un massage.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-Tout ! Je réponds vivement. Alors il est torride, d'abord, non mieux décrit le moi ou montre moi une photo, je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble, ni Gillian, alors dis nous tout !

-Il est canon il est métisse et il est vraiment très très beau ! Décrit Angela avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Et oui, cette nuit était torride. J'ai bien vu qu'il connaissait bien l'anatomie, pouffe mon amie.

-Très fin, Angie, se moque Leah.

-Bah quoi ? Elle demande, je lui réponds, rétorque notre amie.

Je rigole à mon tour, Leah et Angela n'ont jamais été prudes, pas que je le sois particulièrement, prude, je veux dire. Je fais quand même preuve d'un peu plus, de comment dirai-je ? De pudeur . Oui, exactement, je suis plus pudique. Ma vie sexuelle, ou sa non existence pour l'instant, n'est pas quelque chose dont je parle ouvertement. Sauf bien sûr que mes sœurs et mes amies sont curieuses et je finis en général par tout leur raconter. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas deux sœurs mais quatre !

-Allez, raconte nous la suite. Il a fait la totale dîner aux chandelles et ensuite nuit torride ? Demande Leah.

-Non pas aux chandelles, mais c'était très romantique aussi et puis il était tellement gentil et intimidé que j'ai cru qu'il ne se déciderait jamais à m'embrasser, finalement, c'est moi qui me suis jetée sur lui, raconte Angie avec un peu de rouge aux joues.

Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la chaleur du sauna ou si elle est embarrassée par ce souvenir. Sans doute un peu des deux.

-Bon, vous êtes bien mignonnes les filles mais il y a certains détails que je veux garder pour moi, reprend Angela.

Nous pouffons devant sa mine gênée, et nous profitons de plusieurs minutes de silence par la suite. La chaleur libérée par la vapeur des pierres chaudes me détend et je ne pense plus à rien à part au bien être que cela me procure. Je rêve de ce spa depuis qu'Angela a fait cette proposition mardi. Et avec la semaine riche en émotions que je viens d'avoir, je le mérite bien.

Je ne suis jamais passée par autant d'émotions en si peu de temps, entre lundi et mardi, j'ai ressenti tout le panel qui va de la joie, de la fatigue, à la colère en passant par celui de rejet et la peur. C'est épuisant à la longue surtout que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette semaine et c'est presque somnolente que je sors du sauna pour aller me faire masser.

Mes amies parlent entre elles, et je me rends compte que je ne suis pas d'une très bonne compagnie, trop épuisée mentalement et psychologiquement par cette semaine de folie. Je me force cependant à me réveiller totalement pour profiter un maximum de mes amies que je vois beaucoup moins souvent maintenant que nous travaillons dans des lycées différents.

-Il paraît que tu te charges de l'option théâtre de ton lycée ? Me questionne Leah.

-Ouais. Mais comment tu sais ça toi ? Je l'interroge.

-Tu veux la version courte ou la longue ? Demande-t-elle avec un large sourire.

-Celle qui m'apportera des réponses, je rétorque.

-C'est un de tes collègues, Embry Call. C'est mon cousin du côté de ma mère.

-Le petit cachottier ! Je m'exclame.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Me questionne Angela. Dis tu as rencontré des acteurs célèbres ?

Je réfléchis, ouep, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Je voulais lui répondre ça mais je connais Angela et Leah depuis presque une décennie et elles ne lâcheront pas l'affaire tant que je n'aurais pas dévoilé le nom du principal intéressé mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Donc c'est sans hésitation que je lui mens.

-Non, enfin je suppose qu'il doit bien avoir un peu de succès.

Un peu de succès ? Non mais tu t'entends ma fille ? C'est l'euphémisme du siècle. C'est, je crois l'acteur le mieux payé de l'année 2017 ! Et je ne vais pas mentir en disant que je me suis un peu renseignée sur la personne depuis mercredi. Juste un petit peu, pas grand-chose. Mais j'étais tombée des nues en lisant ça dans un magazine.

-Et il est canon ? Demande toujours mon amie.

-Je n'ai pas fait attention, je dis en remerciant le ciel d'avoir ma tête coincée dans une de ces choses, sur les tables de massage. Elles ne pouvaient donc pas remarquer que je venais de rougir comme la vilaine menteuse que je suis.

-Pfff, tu veux seulement le garder pour toi, se moque Angela. Et après tu te plains que ta vie sentimentale soit encore plus désertique que le Sahara !

-Premièrement, ce n'est pas toi, et encore moins Leah et Gillian qui risquent de me le « piquer » comme tu dis. Et puis, je ne me plains pas de ma non vie sentimentale ! Je rétorque.

-C'est sûr que tu ne risques rien de ma part ! Se moque Leah qui ricane suivit par sa petite amie. J'aime pas trop ceux qui ont un pénis !

-Et j'aime pas les acteurs, renchérit Gillian.

-T'as raison, ils ont bien trop d'égo ! Je réponds.

-Ohoh, on dirait qu'Embry avait raison lorsqu'il m'a appelé jeudi pour me raconter la folle rumeur qui court dans ton lycée. Il paraîtrait que tu t'es méchamment disputée avec le ledit acteur qui d'après la rumeur, toujours, aurait beaucoup plus de succès que ce que tu as laissé entendre toute à l'heure.

-J'en reviens pas que ça circule comme ça, je soupire d'exaspération. Et c'est réglé, je ne me suis pas vraiment disputée avec lui, nous avons plutôt exprimé nos opinions avec passion, je souris toute seule, fière de ma trouvaille.

-Dis nous seulement s'il est sexy ? Me supplie presque Angie. Oh, imaginez les filles si c'est un acteur dans le genre de Scott Eastwood ou de Dylan O'Brien, bon le dernier n'est pas le plus canon mais il a trop de charmes ! Ou mieux, si c'était Edward Masen !

-Tu délires, lui rétorque Gillian. Je ne pense pas que tout lycée privé qu'il soit, il ait les moyens de faire venir chacun de ces acteurs, qui tu l'oublies sont sans doute hyper occupés avec leur différents tournages.

Béni soit Gillian en cet instant. Parce que je suis d'accord avec elle, mon amie a vraiment pété un plomb. Mais comment elles réagiraient si elles savaient qu'Angie n'est pas loin de la vérité, voire même très proche ?

-Il faut que tu saches Bella que la dernière obsession de notre amie commune est Edward Masen. Elle a littéralement bavé devant lui dans la salle de cinéma où elle m'a forcé de la suivre pour voir son dernier film. Bon, je dois quand même reconnaître qu'il a une belle gueule, admet Leah.

-Ah, je réponds. Je me suis endormie devant le film que Rose et Alice m'avaient forcé à voir, je réponds en rigolant.

-C'était pourtant un film d'action et tu as quand même dormi ? s'étonne Gillian.

-J'étais fatiguée ! Je réponds alors que la masseuse me masse les épaules, dénouant ainsi les derniers nœuds qui subsistaient encore après le sauna.

Elles rigolent à ma réponse. Et nous profitons en silence des derniers instants du massage avant de retourner dans un vestiaire pour nous changer. Nous passons d'abord par la douche pour nous débarrasser de l'huile de massage qui risquerait de tâcher nos vêtements. À la sortie, nous nous retrouvons et nous rejoignons un bar que nous avions pris l'habitude de rejoindre lorsque nous faisons une sortie un peu tard. C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, je me suis montrée plus dépensière qu'à l'accoutumée mais comme mes sœurs me l'avaient fait remarquer, je peux à présent me le permettre puisque mon salaire est plus élevé.

Nous nous installons dans un coin un peu en retrait et je commande un whisky coca tout comme Gillian tandis que Leah et Angela prennent un cocktail. Et contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser, il n'est pas trop tôt pour boire, puisque le temps de finir les soins que nous avions réservés , de se rhabiller et de rejoindre le bar à pied, il est à présent 17h30. L'heure de l'happy hour !

-Alors Gillian, on ne t'a pas beaucoup entendue, je commence. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

-Je suis ingénieur en biotechnologie.

-Oh, dans quel secteur ? Je demande curieuse d'en apprendre plus.

-Celui de la pharmacie et parapharmacie, c'est super intéressant même si c'est pas simple.

-Je veux bien te croire, réponds Angie. Déjà tout ce que nous avons dus maîtriser en connaissance pour obtenir notre master en biologie, je n'en reviens pas ! Alors, pour toi ça a dû être encore plus dur.

-Pas dur, mais disons qu'il fallait que je reste assidue et que je bosse, répond la jeune femme avec un sourire.

-C'est certain, et dire que nous aurions pu avoir en face de nous un docteur en biologie ! Soupire Leah.

-Ah bon ? Qui ? La questionne sa petite amie.

-Bella, elle adorait les études, pas les cours en soit mais apprendre. Mais elle ne voulait pas continuer ses études et donc elle est prof même si avec ses qualifications, elle pourrait travailler dans la recherche.

-Tu parles, je l'interromps. Nous avons les mêmes diplômes toi, Angie et moi, et puis j'aime enseigner, transmettre un savoir.

-Dis surtout que faire de la recherche t'ennuierait, rétorque Angela.

-Nous ne sommes pas toutes faites pour ça ! Et puis, il y a Gillian qui en fait assez pour nous toutes !

-C'est bien vrai ! Rétorque l'intéressée. Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais dû choisir un autre métier tellement je m'échine à tout contrôler pour voir si le produit correspond au cahier des charges que j'ai moi même établie ! J'ai pris quelques cheveux blancs et je me suis arrachée de nombreux cheveux à cause de ça mais j'aime tellement mon métier !

-Nous, c'est à cause des élèves ou des parents qu'on prend de cheveux blancs, rétorque Leah. Ma pauvre chérie, nous allons finir vieilles, chauves avec des cheveux blancs ! s'horrifie-t-elle.

-L'alcool te fait dire n'importe quoi ! Je réagis. Comment veux-tu avoir des cheveux blancs si tu es chauve ?

Elle me regarde comme si une troisième tête venait de me pousser avant de rire de ma logique. Nous passons le temps jusqu'au repas à discuter et à rire. Apprenant à mieux connaître Gillian pour notre part à Angie et moi. Nous comprenons pourquoi Leah est tombée sous son charme Gillian est drôle, intelligente et cultivée. Tout ce qui plaît à notre amie.

Nous sortons du bar et bien qu'il soit à peine 19 h, il faisait déjà bien sombre dans les rues de la « Big Apple ». Nous nous dirigeons toutes les quatre vers une bouche de métro pour rentrer chez nous. Une fois dans la rame, Angela sursaute lorsqu'en regardant la personne en face de nous, elle la reconnaît et il se trouve être… Edward Masen. Bordel, même dans le métro , je ne peux pas être tranquille.

-Bella, t'as vu, c'est Edward Masen, chuchote Angie dans mon oreille.

-J'ai vu Angela, mais c'est peut-être simplement un homme qui lui ressemble, je tente. Et puis comment tu peux le reconnaître.

-Je ne crois pas, il n'est pas trop canon ? Et puis je suis certaine que c'est lui !

-Je n'ai pas fait gaffe. Tu sais que je dormais lors du visionnage de son dernier film.

Je dis cette dernière phrase un peu plus fortement. Je crois apercevoir l'acteur faisant une grimace malgré la paire d'écouteurs qu'il porte.

-Qu'est ce que je fais ? Tu crois que je peux aller le voir ?

-J'en sais rien, je lui dis. Mais surtout quoique tu fasses, ne fait pas ta fan hystérique par pitié et ne me mêle pas à ça !

Elle se lève pour aller l'aborder et au même instant je voudrais m'enfoncer dans le sol et ne plus jamais réapparaître ! Je dramatise mais j'en ai marre de tomber sur cet homme de partout depuis une semaine. J'ai l'impression que plus j'essaye de l'oublier et de ne plus penser à sa façon d'être mercredi, parce que son changement brutal de comportement et sa soudaine gentillesse m'ont troublé plus que ce que j'ai bien voulu admettre à mes sœurs, et plus je tombe sur lui.

* * *

 **Alors ? Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? En guise de cadeau de Noël, je vous laisse avec un petit extrait !**

 _« C'est définitif, aujourd'hui est le dernier jour sur Terre d'Angela Weber, elle va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et des mains de sa meilleure amie. J'imagine déjà l'éloge funèbre que je prononcerais si je ne me fais pas attraper avant. « Angela était une bonne amie, loyale et je la connaissais depuis mes 16 ans mais malheureusement c'est sa tendance à un peu trop parler lorsqu'elle n'avait bu qu'un seul cocktail qui a causé sa mort. J'espère que d'où tu es, ton problème s'est résolu ! » Ce serait définitivement un bel éloge, je serais probablement en prison mais au moins j'aurais lavé mon honneur ! Comme si ces derniers jours tout le monde cherchait à me caser!Je n'ai que 25 ans, j'ai encore le temps avant de me faire nonne dans un couvent ! »_

 **Qu'est ce qu'à bien pu dire Angela pour que Bella pense ça ? La réponse la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas d'ici là, joyeux Noël et on va essayer de ne pas mourir assassiner par du chocolat, n'est ce pas crazybells ?**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Coucou les filles ! Merci à crazybells, xTenShiax, Guest, clamaraa et larosesurleau pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir !**

 **Guest :** **Je ne sais pas si c'est de la poisse mais c'est sûr que c'est ma plume qui le décide, tu m'as démasqué ! Et tu as tout à fait raison !**

 **J'espère que vous avez bien profité de Noël et que vous vous êtes gavées de chocolats, de foie gras, de crevettes et autres ! C'est en tout cas ce que j'ai fait ;)**

 **Prête pour la nouvelle année ? Puisse 2019 vous apporter ce que vous souhaitez ! Soyez prudentes le soir du réveillon !**

 **Merci à crazybells pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et toute cette fic !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pas une semaine que je le connaissais et aujourd'hui c'est pourtant la quatrième fois que je le vois. Bien sûr Angela va le voir et s'assoie même à côté de lui, pendant que je reste seule à les regarder. Edward lève furtivement son regard vers moi, m'appelant à l'aide. Il a peur de ce qu'il va arriver et je ne sais vraiment pas comment mon amie va agir. Oh j'aimerais que Leah et Gillian ne soient pas déjà descendues, avec l'aide de la brune, j'aurais pu dissuader Angela d'aller discuter avec son acteur favori du moment. Mais toute seule, je n'ai pas assez de force de persuasion et j'ai surtout envie de laisser l'acteur se débrouiller seul comme un grand avec Angela.

-Bonjour, commence mon amie, ou bonsoir, il est un peu tard. Euh, vous êtes bien Edward Masen pas vrai ? Demande-t-elle avec un sourire.

Edward ne l'a peut-être pas remarquer mais Angie stresse totalement, elle est au bord de la panique je dirais même. Elle parle de façon erratique, pour peu, on croirait qu'elle vient de piquer un sprint.

-Pardon, vous avez dit ? Demande Edward, jouant celui qui ne l'avez pas remarquée avant.

C'est un acteur en même temps : Il essaye de la duper. Je glousse presque toute seule lorsque je me rends compte qu'en fait, il veut simplement avoir la paix. Bah nous sommes deux dans ce cas-là ! Angela le regarde avec encore plus d'admiration, et il semblerait qu'elle l'ait totalement reconnu grâce à la voix. Elle se tourne au trois quarts vers moi pour esquisser un sourire victorieux. Pourquoi ce métro n'avance pas plus vite ?

-Euh, je suis désolée de vous déranger mais vous êtes Edward Masen n'est ce pas ? Je vous ai reconnu et je voulais vous dire que je trouve votre travail merveilleux et fantastique et aussi que vous êtes sacrément beau, pas que je vous drague, s'empresse de rajouter Angela. Mais c'est un fait, et les faits existent pour être soulignés.

-C'est très gentil de votre part mademoiselle, commence Edward visiblement surpris par l'avalanche de compliments qu'il vient de recevoir, pourtant je suis sûre que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un truc pareil lui arrive. Mais au moins il se montre humble et il rougirait presque, presque ! Mais je n'ai jamais pensé que vous me draguiez.

-Tant mieux, parce que j'ai déjà un petit ami mais mon amie qui est en face de nous est célibataire en revanche ! Sourit Angela avec satisfaction.

C'est définitif, aujourd'hui est le dernier jour sur Terre d'Angela Weber, elle va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et des mains de sa meilleure amie. J'imagine déjà l'éloge funèbre que je prononcerais si je ne me fais pas attraper avant. « Angela était une bonne amie, loyale et je la connaissais depuis mes 16 ans mais malheureusement c'est sa tendance à un peu trop parler lorsqu'elle n'avait bu qu'un seul cocktail qui a causé sa mort. J'espère que d'où tu es, ton problème s'est résolu ! » Ce serait définitivement un bel éloge, je serais probablement en prison mais au moins j'aurais lavé mon honneur ! Comme si ces derniers jours tout le monde cherchait à me caser!Je n'ai que 25 ans, j'ai encore le temps avant de me faire nonne dans un couvent !

-Angela, je grogne presque. Ça n'intéresse sûrement pas ce monsieur !

-En fait, c'est un fait très intéressant, rétorque l'acteur. Surtout lorsque je constate que vous êtes une telle beauté, continue-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Mais quelle mouche radioactive l'a piqué ? Apparemment, mon amie ne sera pas la seule à mourir ce soir, un célèbre acteur trouvera aussi la mort dans le métro de la ville qui ne dort jamais. J'aurais plus de mal à expliquer cet homicide. Pour Angela, un jury aurait pu comprendre mais pour Edward Masen, se faire draguer n'est pas quelque chose d'illégal. Surtout que même si sa technique n'est pas très fine, ce n'est pas du harcèlement et il n'a pas tenter de gestes déplacés, fort heureusement sinon il aurait fait la rencontre avec mon genoux dans ses parties et mon poing dans sa gueule d'ange.

Papa avait toujours insisté pour que chacune de ses filles suivent des cours d'auto-défense, arguant que les femmes, malgré quelques progrès, sont toujours plus vulnérables que les hommes et surtout plus en proie à se faire agresser, il en savait pas mal puisqu'il était policier.

-Et ce genre de technique marche ? Je demande.

-Habituellement, les femmes sont éblouies par ma beauté et ma personnalité renversante, rétorque Edward taquin.

-C'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe en tout cas, je réponds tandis qu'Angie halète en entendant ma répartie.

-C'est une partie de mon charme, mais il paraît que ce n'est pas assez suffisant pour vous.

-Pardon ? Je le questionne troublée. Je ne comprends pas.

-Il me semble vous avoir entendu dire que vous dormiez devant mon dernier film, je crois que mon égo ne s'en remettra pas .

-Il faudra bien pourtant. Je ne dois pas être la seule à m'être endormie. Si ça peut vous réconforter, j'ai très bien dormi.

-Ça réchauffe mon cœur, rétorque le jeune homme avec une main sur sa poitrine et avant de pousser un soupir théâtral.

A nos côtés, Angela se racle la gorge pour se rappeler à nous. C'est vrai que toute prise à cette joute verbale, j'en ai oublié ma meilleure amie. Je me retourne vers elle, le rouge aux joues de m'être faite ainsi rappeler à l'ordre et honteuse d'avoir oublié sa présence. Quelle amie fais-je donc ?

-Bella, c'est le moment de descendre, m'annonce Angie. Puis se tournant vers l'acteur. C'était un honneur de vous rencontrer M. Masen. Est-ce que ce serait trop vous demander de me signer un autographe ?

-Bien sûr que non, lui répond Edward avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Edward signe un petit mot sur le carnet d'adresse d'Angela avant que je ne descende à la station de métro. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose cette rencontre. J'ai tendance à tout dramatiser mais sur le coup, je n'étais pas ravie mais maintenant, je me dis que j'ai découvert une facette de cet acteur. Il jouait peut-être la comédie, mais son sourire paraissait si sincère que j'en doute. Les yeux ne mentent pas et les siens étaient d'abord agacés d'être aborder par une fan mais ensuite amusés par la situation.

Je rentre à la maison, songeuse. Il s'avère que depuis lundi, je suis troublée par ce que je ressens, par ma vie qui échappe à mon contrôle. Je ne suis pas comme Angela, je n'ai jamais fait attention plus que cela aux acteurs, oui il y en a que je trouve séduisant et que je préfère à d'autres cependant je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur un acteur mais depuis lundi et l'apparition d'un certain acteur roux et arrogant dans ma vie , j'ai l'impression que la tendance s'inverse et que je deviens comme ces personnes que j'ai toujours critiqué. Je ne sais plus si je l'apprécie ou si je le déteste. Sans doute un peu des deux pour l'instant mais il m'a fait rire tout à l'heure. Je ne l'ai pas montré mais j'avais envie de rire durant nos joutes et pourtant j'avais aussi envie de l'étrangler. Je suis dérangée mais je suis surtout perdue.

Je pourrais parler de tout ça avec Rosalie ou Alice mais elles verraient une autre occasion de se mêler de ma vie, sentimentale qui plus est. Je ne peux pas en parler avec Leah ou Angela, je ne peux pas leur dévoilé l'identité d'Edward, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire et si la situation était inversée, je n'aimerais pas qu'Edward en parle à des personnes qui me sont totalement inconnues. Je suis perdue et je ne peux parler de ce que je ressens à personne.

En passant la porte de la maison, je retrouve une certaine sérénité. C'est ainsi que je fonctionne, la maison a toujours eu un effet apaisant sur moi. Parfois, j'ai encore l'impression de voir mes parents dans une des pièces. M'attendant à ce que mon père sorte de la cuisine le samedi après avoir préparé le dessert pour le dimanche ou à voir ma mère débouler dans le salon à la recherche de son livre. Ces instants me manquent énormément mais heureusement que Rosalie et Alice sont là. En parlant de ma jumelle, elle est en train de travailler sur une de ses créations personnelles dans le salon avec la télévision allumée sur la chaîne musicale.

-Coucou, je lance avant de me débarrasser de mes bottes et de mon manteau. Tu travailles sur quoi ?

-Oh salut, tu ne rentres pas si tard, remarque ma sœur, en épinglant un morceau de tissu sur son modèle. C'est une robe que je fais pour toi.

-Ah bon et pourquoi ? Je lui demande curieuse.

-Bella, enfin c'est une nécessitée ! S'exclame ma jumelle comme si je venais de dire une absurdité. Tu bosses dans un lycée privé et tu seras sans doute amenée à te rendre à des réceptions et il te faut une robe de soirée alors je t'en fait une, elle sera sans doute plus jolie que ce que tu pourrais trouver dans une boutique et surtout moins chère ! Ne fais pas cette tête, je vais aussi en faire une à Rose et puis pour moi aussi bien sûr !

-Tu sais que je ne suis que prof, pas proviseur ? Je demande à Alice en secouant la tête d'un air affligé. Elle est adorable cependant.

-Bien sûr que je suis au courant mais il faut se préparer à toutes les éventualités et c'est mon rôle de grande sœur de le faire.

-Ma chère sœur dois-je te rappeler qu'entre nous deux, l'aînée c'est moi ? Je la questionne avec amusement.

-De quatre minutes Bella, ce n'est pas très important. Et laisse moi faire ça pour toi, d'accord. C'est plus pour moi que pour toi que je fais cette robe tu sais comme j'aime créer.

-Je sais, alors fais-toi plaisir ! Mais vas-y mollo avec les strass, dentelles et autres ! Je la préviens.

-Mais pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne fais pas dans l'extravagance, seulement dans l'élégance ! Rétorque vivement ma jumelle.

-Je préviens, c'est tout ! Je réponds en levant les mains pour lui prouver ma bonne foi tandis qu'elle me menace avec une aiguille à coudre.

-Ouais bah ta prévention est inutile ! Au fait, si tu veux manger, ne nous attends pas. J'ai déjà mangé et Emmett est venu chercher Rose en milieu d'après midi pour bosser sur leur projet, elle m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir qu'elle restait manger chez lui et qu'Emmett la ramènera ensuite en voiture.

-D'accord, travaille bien.

Je quitte le salon alors qu'Alice me répond et je me réchauffe une part de lasagne que j'ai préparé hier. Je mange rapidement avant de monter dans ma chambre pour finir de corriger un paquet de copies. J'ai l'impression d'être toujours en correction, c'est aussi dû au fait que je ne donne pas des contrôles la même semaine à toutes mes classes sinon je n'arriverais pas à tout corriger en une semaine. Mais en plus des contrôles, il y a aussi les devoirs maisons, je n'en donne pas beaucoup ou si je le fais, je dois faire le sujet moi-même pour que les élèves ne recopient pas quelque chose qu'ils auraient trouvé sur internet.

La porte d'entrée claque aux alentours de 21h30 et je sais que Rose est rentrée. Elle passe ensuite sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Je souris en levant mes yeux du roman que je suis en train de lire.

-Bonne journée ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Très, ça m'a fait du bien le spa, je réponds. Et toi, ton projet avance tout comme ta relation avec Emmett ? Je la questionne en la taquinant.

Elle me fait les gros yeux avant de répondre, me faisant rire.

-Le projet avance bien. Et oui, je sors avec Emmett, tu es contente ?

-Très, je le savais ! Je cris en me levant vers ma sœur. Emmett est un bon garçon, il a le respect de la femme et je sens que tu vas être traitée comme une princesse.

-C'est déjà le cas, c'est tout récent, en fait de cet après-midi lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés. Il est tellement gentil !

-Je sais, contrairement à ton précédent petit ami, je sais qu'il ne te fera pas de mal. Et puis si tu es heureuse et lui aussi, c'est l'essentiel ! Je dis en étreignant ma petite sœur.

-Je suis très heureuse mais maintenant qu'Alice et moi avons trouvé un homme gentil et sincère, tu devrais peut-être en faire autant ?

-Nous n'aurons pas cette conversation ce soir, je suis trop fatiguée et tu es trop heureuse pour que nous nous prenions la tête.

-Dans ce cas, bonne nuit Bells.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'avez vous pensé d'Angela et d'Edward ? Je dois vous avouer que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire leur scène car c'est assez drôle et léger !**

 **Le nombre de review est en légère baisse, n'oubliez pas que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour avoir votre ressenti alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, d'autant que je réponds toujours, même aux Guest !**

 **Bon réveillon du 31 !**

 **Et un petit extrait pour vous faire patienter, d'autant que le prochain chapitre sera bien moins léger !**

 _"Le choix du thème pour le spectacle de fin d'année devrait faire couler de l'encre et même provoquer un petit scandale, mais c'est justement cette prise de risque qui nous attire, et qui nous a décidé Victoria et moi à écrire ces pièces, avec l'aide d'un atelier d'écriture et d'Edward, mais c'est pour aider nos élèves que nous avons pris la liberté de demander à ces deux professionnels de venir. Edward est aussi présent, il était important pour lui d'assister à cette rencontre, pour mieux distribuer ses conseils par la suite. C'est fébrile que j'attends avec le reste de la troupe l'arrivée du comédien et des autres professionnels. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine et mon pouls s'accélère lorsque je reconnais le premier professionnel, décidément, il est devenu bien cachottier ! La deuxième personne qui accompagne Edward est une femme, très jolie et mon cœur se serre lorsque je les vois si complices, riant à une plaisanterie que vient de dire la femme. Je crois que, oui je crois que je suis jalouse"_

 ** _Quel est donc le fameux thème et qui sont les deux intervenants ? Je veux vos hypothèses !_**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Coucou les filles, merci à Niagara, crazybells, xTenShiax et larosesurleau pour leur commentaire qui m'ont fait très plaisir !**

 **Niagara :** **Merci et j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes toi aussi.**

 **Tout d'abord, je suis un peu chagrinée parce que le nombre de review ne fait que diminuer en ce moment et que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour savoir si l'histoire vous plaît ou non. Je rappelle que je réponds toujours que vous ayez un compte ou non alors n'hésitez plus à laisser un petit mot qui fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Ensuite, Bonne année 2019 à toutes et puisse cette année vous être heureuse et bénéfique, vous apportant ce que vous voulez !**

 **Ce chapitre est fort en émotion, alors âmes sensibles vous êtes prévenues.**

 **Et enfin, un grand merci à crazybells pour avoir corrigé toute cette histoire !**

* * *

-Bon, aujourd'hui le cours sera un peu spécial, annonce Victoria devant des élèves médusés.

Nous étions mi Novembre et Thanksgiving sera la semaine prochaine. Je n'avais pas parlé plus que cela avec Edward depuis notre rencontre imprévue dans le métro il n'avait par ailleurs donné qu'un seul autre cours au lycée, mais aujourd'hui ce sera différent. Comme vient de le dire Victoria, parce que cette fois, nous recevions un intervenant en plus d'Edward. Cette personne extérieure au lycée et au monde du spectacle devrait permettre aux apprentis comédiens de mieux aborder une partie de leur futur rôle pour la pièce. En fait, ce n'est pas une mais deux nouvelles personnes que nous recevons pendant le cours.

Le choix du thème pour le spectacle de fin d'année devrait faire couler de l'encre et même provoquer un petit scandale, mais c'est justement cette prise de risque qui nous attire, et qui nous a décidé Victoria et moi à écrire ces pièces, avec l'aide d'un atelier d'écriture et d'Edward, mais c'est pour aider nos élèves que nous avons pris la liberté de demander à ces deux professionnels de venir. Edward est aussi présent, il était important pour lui d'assister à cette rencontre, pour mieux distribuer ses conseils par la suite. C'est fébrile que j'attends avec le reste de la troupe l'arrivée du comédien et des autres professionnels. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine et mon pouls s'accélère lorsque je reconnais le premier professionnel, décidément, il est devenu bien cachottier ! La deuxième personne qui accompagne Edward est une femme, très jolie et mon cœur se serre lorsque je les vois si complices, riant à une plaisanterie que vient de dire la femme. Je crois que, oui je crois que je suis jalouse.

-Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Débute Edward avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

C'est la première que nous le voyons de si bonne humeur et je ne suis visiblement pas la seule étonnée puisque Rosalie me retourne un regard interrogatif. Je lui réponds avec un haussement d'épaule. Elle semble encore plus perdue lorsqu'elle reconnaît une des personnes. Comme lors de son premier regard, je lui retourne un haussement d'épaule, traduisant les mêmes interrogations que les siennes.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis pas venu seul aujourd'hui et je vais laisser ces deux personnes se présenter elles-mêmes. Je vous laisse la parole, honneur aux dames, dit-il avec un sourire charmant.

-Merci, commence la jeune femme. Je m'appelle Tanya Denali, j'ai 34 ans et je suis pompier dans notre ville de New York. On m'a informé du thème de votre spectacle, je me souviens de ce jour-là, j'avais l'âge que vous avez aujourd'hui et j'étais au lycée. Mais mon père était pompier et il est mort en essayant de sauver les victimes du World Trade Center. Plusieurs hommes et femmes de ma caserne et au cours de mes années de métier m'ont décrit ce spectacle, cet affreux spectacle et je viens à mon tour vous en parlez pour que vous abordiez votre rôle de façon plus réaliste. Je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant, je te laisse la parole.

-Merci. Bonjour à toutes et tous. Je vais peut-être commencer par me présenter ? Demande le jeune homme, allégeant ainsi un peu l'atmosphère tendue qui s'était installée. Je suis Seth Clearwater. Je suis tout nouveau parmi les membres des forces de police mais j'ai servi pendant cinq ans les États-Unis en tant que soldat. Tout comme le père de Tanya, le mien est aussi intervenu lors des attaques du 11 septembre. Il m'a raconté comment il a agit, perdu dans l'épais brouillard de poussière et comment son instinct et son sens du devoir se sont combattus. Je ne pense pas que nous soyons ici pour vous donner des sensations fortes et des frissons, nous allons essayer de vous aider au mieux mais personnellement, je n'ai jamais pris de cours de comédie auparavant et il est fort probable que je sois ridicule, ne vous moquez pas !

Nous rions doucement devant son air de terreur surjoué. Il tente de rendre les élèves moins stressés, et surtout de les détendre car c'est vrai que le thème n'a rien de joyeux, mais les pompiers et les policiers sont nos héros du quotidien, et ils seront mis à l'honneur en fin d'année, c'est une prise de position que nous assumons totalement, c'est aussi pour moi un moyen de rendre hommage à mon père, qui a dévoué toute sa vie à la sécurité de ses concitoyens mais qui est mort, non pas en service mais en se rendant dans un putain de supermarché !

Après l'échauffement de base qui permet de retrouver une certaine sérénité chez nos élèves mais aussi chez les intervenants, nous passons à la partie où la pompière et le policier nous raconte ce qu'ils ont vécu et le rôle que leur de métier ont eu lors de cette tragique journée. Je connais Seth depuis presque toujours et je peux affirmer sans trop me tromper qu'il est stressé de devoir parler et raconter les récits que nos pères nous avaient décrit, l'horreur de la situation. Ses nouveaux collègues lui en ont sans doute parler et j'avais neuf ans à l'époque, il en avait 7 et Rose, comme la majorité de ses camarades n'étaient encore que des bébés. Je me souviens de ma mère qui nous avait tellement serrées dans ses bras lorsqu'elle était venue nous chercher Alice et moi que nous en avions du mal à respirer. Ce genre d'événement ne s'oublie pas, tout comme certaines attaques terroristes en Europe, c'est tellement traumatisant, pas seulement au niveau d'une ville ou d'un quartier mais au niveau national voire mondial. Ce ne sont pas des évènements qui s'oublient aisément, oh que non !

Tanya est la première à nous narrer le rôle des pompiers ce jour-là. Son témoignage est poignant, plusieurs personnes, dont moi versons une petite larme. Je ne suis pas spécialement sensible mais lorsqu'elle nous a décrit un passage, celui de la mort de dizaines de professionnels pour sauver ces civiles, je ne pouvais pas rester de marbre. Seth qui n'était pas très loin de moi, me prend contre lui pour me réconforter et étrangement, je me sens bien, bien que mal-à-l'aise lorsque mon regard croise celui d'Edward. C'est pourtant un geste anodin, Seth est mon meilleur ami mais sous le regard peiné du comédien, je me sens mal. Une fois mes esprits retrouvés, je me détache de mon ami et je jette un regard sur le reste des personnes.

Rose a trouvé refuge dans les bras d'Emmett, lui aussi secoué par le récit de la professionnelle. En regardant ma collègue et puis Edward, aucun de nous n'a été épargné par le récit poignant. Une fois que Tanya a fini, Seth se lève et va prendre place devant tous. Il est lui aussi ému, mais il le cache mieux que d'autres, les horreurs qu'il a dû vivre au Proche et Moyen Orient l'ont sans doute endurcit, tous comme les récits que certains de ses instructeurs ou collègues ont dû raconter.

-Le rôle des policiers étaient le même que celui des pompiers, c'est à dire que c'était la première fois qu'une attaque d'une telle ampleur arrivait sur le sol américain. Les forces de l'ordre et les pompiers ont été pris au dépourvu, rien n'aurait pu nous préparer à faire face. Mon père m'a souvent raconté, lorsque j'ai été en âge de comprendre que le plus terrible était de voir ces gens, qui travaillaient dans une des deux tours, sauter dans le vide plutôt que d'attendre la mort. Le nuage de poussière est resté sur la ville durant plus d'une semaine mais le jour-même dans le secteur de Manhattan, l'air était irrespirable, Seth fait une pause pour reprendre de l'air dans ses poumons. Mon père était effrayé par les évènements, son instinct lui intimait de fuir le plus loin possible, mais sa conscience lui ordonnait de continuer droit devant, d'aller aider ces pauvres gens, de faire en sorte de les mettre en sécurité. Son coéquipier et lui ont travaillé toutes la journée, je ne suis pas assez vieux pour me rappeler ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai appris, d'ailleurs ma mère avait éteint la télévision pour que nous ne soyons pas traumatisés ma sœur et moi et ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai tout compris.

-Mais comment nous allons pouvoir aborder tout cela dans notre rôle ? Demande une élève.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il me semble que cela vous permettra de mieux aborder l'aspect psychologique de la situation et de vos personnages, répond Seth.

-Mademoiselle Bella et Edward comment vous avez vécu cette journée là ? Demande Trevor, un des élèves.

Nous échangeons un regard avec Edward, je lui demande silencieusement si il veut commencer, je ne sais pas si je pourrais parler tant l'émotion me noue la gorge. Il ne doit pas voir l'état dans lequel je suis actuellement puisqu'il me fait signe de commencer, ce que je fais. Je rejoins Seth pour faire face aux 22 élèves de l'option. Victoria est sortie de la pièce, probablement pour reprendre contenance, elle m'a semblé ébranlée par les deux histoires.

-Je…., je me racle la gorge avant de reprendre. J'étais à l'école lorsque cela s'est passé. Tout de suite, je n'ai pas compris, l'établissement scolaire était à Brooklyn et tout ce que je voyais était un épais nuage de poussière. Ce n'est que lorsque ma mère est venue nous chercher ma sœur jumelle et moi, le soir que j'ai compris que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. Comme la mère de Seth, la mienne a éteint la TV et elle s'inquiétait pour mon père, lui aussi policier. Le reste est assez flou mais je me souviens des pleurs de ma petite sœur lorsque mon père est rentré le 12 septembre au matin, couvert de poussière, d'égratignures et le visage avec une telle expression de douleur et de tristesse, cette image sera gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire. Vous avez de la chance de ne pas vous souvenir de ça. N'en doutez pas.

Le silence accueille ce que je viens de dire. Ils essayent de comprendre la psychologie et des civiles et des professionnels et c'est exactement ce que nous leur demandons. Ça n'a rien de facile, ni pour eux, ni pour nous mais c'est notre choix. Il est important, que oui, ils conservent leur âme d'enfance mais qu'ils prennent toute la mesure de ce quoi la vie est faite d'instants tragiques, de situations injustes mais aussi de pertes, de retrouvailles, de bonheur, d'une journée ensoleillée où tout peut basculer. Ce n'est peut-être pas notre rôle, à nous membres du corps enseignant mais c'est quelque chose que nous devons bien faire.

-Et vous Edward ?

-Ma situation ressemble à celle de Bella, sauf que mon père n'est pas policier. J'étais à l'école et mes parents ont dû venir me récupérer, la circulation et les gens étaient en panique. Ce n'était pas une bonne journée. Des images d'archives ont été filmées et gardées. Si vous êtes intéressés, vous les trouverez aux archives de New York ou sur internet.

Il ne reste que 10 minutes avant la fin du cours, nous faisons donc, à l'initiative d'Edward, un autre exercice de respiration pour se relaxer. Mon cœur se serre lorsque je constate que Tanya et Edward sont côte à côte. Quant à moi, je me suis installée à droite de Rose, je serre la main de ma sœur un peu plus fort que d'ordinaire. Elle semble assez remuée par tout ça, papa ne lui en avait raconté qu'une seule partie, parce qu'elle n'était pas la plus curieuse, ce n'est pas un sujet facile à aborder. Elle ne savait donc pas que nous avions vécu une nuit d'enfer à entendre ma mère pleurer de peur de perdre son mari. Renée avait essayé de nous cacher ça mais nous avions entendu à la radio que de nombreux professionnels-pompiers et policiers- avaient perdu la vie en essayant de secourir les personnes coincées dans les Tours.

Victoria n'est pas revenue, en regardant mon portable, je vois qu'elle m'a envoyé un message.

« Désolée, trop d'émotions pour moi, mon grand frère travaillait dans la tour nord, cela a ravivé de mauvais souvenirs. Mon mari est venu me chercher. Remercie Tanya et Seth de ma part pour leur intervention.

Bises, Victoria »

Je lui réponds rapidement, je lui dis de bien se reposer et qu'elle peut m'appeler si besoin. Je ne la force pas à m'en dire plus. Je sais ce que c'est d'être submergée par une émotion, la première séance avec Edward est encore fraîche dans ma mémoire. Je suis donc la dernière personne à la juger ou autre.

Les élèves partent tous et il ne reste plus que Seth, Tanya, Edward et moi. J'en profite pour remercier les deux premiers. Seth en profite pour me prendre dans ses bras, il a toujours été tactile et quelque part, j'en suis gênée aujourd'hui parce que j'ai peur de ce que pourrait interpréter Edward et même temps, j'ai envie qu'il éprouve ce que je ressens lorsque je le vois si proche de la magnifique pompière.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire parce qu'il fallait retransmettre les émotions sans tomber dans le mélodrame et c'est vraiment pour cette raison que vos avis sont très importants pour moi.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera bien plus léger que celui ! Bonne semaine !**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Coucou les filles, un grand merci à Pims10, Nanoulaet, larosesurleau, Louve lhose, xTenShiax, Guest et crazybells pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir !**

 **Guest :** **Et oui, mais ce chapitre ci sera bien plus léger !**

 **Vos commentaires m'ont fait énormément plaisir et je suis ravie si j'ai pu vous transmettre l'émotion des personnages !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre recevra autant voir plus de commentaires et c'est toujours plaisant d'avoir de nouvelles personnes qui commentent !**

 **Merci à crazybells qui a corrigé toute cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

-Ce n'était pas un plaisir, mais je suis content si notre intervention a permis à tes élèves de mieux aborder le travail qu'ils vont devoir fournir, répond Seth. Tu as quand même conscience que c'est toujours un sujet délicat même plus de seize ans après ? Demande toutefois mon ami.

-Bien sûr, mais nous avons pris cette décision en toute connaissance de cause avec Victoria et Edward. Notre but n'est pas de faire quelque chose de choquant, mais de rendre un certain hommage, si on peut dire ça comme ça. De toute façon, tu pourras venir voir le résultat au spectacle en fin d'année.

-Avec plaisir ! Je ne manquerai pas de venir voir la petite Rose sur scène. Tu auras un rôle ?

-Non, gros bêta ! Le spectacle est pour les élèves pas pour nous les profs ! Je le réprimande gentiment.

-C'est dommage comme lors du spectacle dans lequel tu jouais cette fille en colère contre son mari, tu étais très convaincante, bien plus que lors de ta première année, ce gars t'avais embrassée et que ce n'était pas dans le texte. Tu étais tellement dégoûtée et surprise que tu lui avais mis une gifle ! Se marre Seth.

Il oublie que nous ne sommes pas seuls, qu' Edward me regarde avec un air curieux et je n'arrive pas à décrypter son second sentiment. Mais il est totalement tourné vers nous, ignorant la belle pompière qui lui parle. D'ailleurs, rapidement elle s'interrompt et se tourne vers nous avec un sourire indulgent.

-Seth, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, celui qui va subir mon courroux sera toi ! Je préviens.

-Je disais cela pour te faire sourire, et puis ces souvenirs sont drôles, surtout que tu jouais tellement bien quand tu étais en colère. Ta mère n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle avait peur que tu tranches la gorge au gars en face de toi. Par contre la première année, ton père voulait jeter -comment il s'appelait ? Malcolm , je crois -en prison ! Rigole franchement le jeune policier. Mon père avait dû le retenir pour ne pas qu'il monte sur scène pour le faire.

-C'est hilarant, je réponds avec sarcasme avant de rire un peu à mon tour face au rire communicatif de mon ami de toujours.

-Vous avez donc vraiment fait du théâtre auparavant ? Demande Edward. Étonnant, pour une prof de biologie.

-Pas vraiment, je rétorque. Peut-être que ces gamins finiront PDG, ingénieurs, avocats, médecins, etc. On ne sait pas. Sur tous ceux avec qui j'ai fait du théâtre plus jeune, une seule est actrice, les autres ont choisi d'autres voies. Chacun fait une activité qu'il aime surtout que cela rajoute des points pour les universités même si les sportifs sont les plus valorisés, j'explique.

-Je sais tout cela. Votre ancienne camarade est-elle une actrice célèbre ? Demande soudainement Edward.

Oups, j'aurais sans doute dû me taire. Parce que oui elle est devenue célèbre, mais je ne me suis jamais entendue avec elle, et je n'ai jamais vu une des séries dans lesquelles elle peut jouer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je devrais lui dévoiler son identité. Pendant que je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais bien lui répondre, Seth engage la conversation avec Tanya qui à l'air ravie de parler d'autre chose que de théâtre. Edward esquisse un geste dans ma direction, comme pour se rapprocher, mais hésite. Son regard devient trouble et il recule.

-Laissez tomber. Bon, Tanya tu passeras le bonjour à ton frère et tes parents. Seth, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer et Bella, on se voit à la prochaine séance, je dois y aller.

-Au revoir, nous répondons tous les trois même si mon ami paraît amusé par l'attitude de l'acteur. Une fois ce dernier parti, Seth se tourne vers nous, puisqu'il ne reste plus que Tanya et moi avec lui et nous demande avec bonne humeur.

-Nous sommes d'accord, qu'il n'était absolument pas ravi de faire ma connaissance, mais au moins il est poli.

Je hoche la tête pour lui répondre, chagrinée de constater que j'ai raison. Pour une quelconque raison que j'ignore j'aurais aimé qu'Edward apprécie Seth et inversement mais il n'y a rien à faire, l'acteur ne semble apprécier que peu de personnes et je ne sais jamais si je fais partie de cette liste très restreinte, il a une humeur très changeante. C'est déroutant parfois de le suivre. Je me pose la question pour savoir si tous les acteurs sont pareils si tel est le cas, je n'ose pas imaginer la vie à Los Angeles .

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est parce que depuis qu'il est célèbre, il a du mal à faire confiance aux nouvelles personnes et puis tu t'en fiches, te ne le reverras sans doute plus jamais de ta vie, lui dit Tanya.

-Je sais, mais je voulais être certain que ce n'était pas mon imagination . Bon Bella, je vais y aller, je commence mon service dans, il regarde sa montre, dans moins d'une heure et je dois parler avec mon chef avant. Tanya, ravi de t'avoir rencontrée, on se reverra peut-être sur une intervention.

-Bye, je réponds avant de lui crier : Fais attention à toi sale mioche.

Il se retourne vers moi avant de crier à son tour : je sais que tu m'adores.

-C'est ça, je marmonne. Je me tourne vers la seule personne qui reste encore et qui rigole franchement devant ma tête de petite fille.

-Si j'avais eu une prof comme vous à l'école, j'aurais peut-être plus suivit les cours de biologie.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, et puis je suis différente en cours de théâtre et dans ma matière. C'est moins formel dans l'option et puis avec Seth, c'est différent, il est comme mon frère donc je peux me permettre certaines familiarités que je n'ai pas avec ma collègue ou avec Edward.

-Je vois ça, répond la blonde. En tout cas, c'est un beau projet que vous avez là. Je viendrai donc avec plaisir voir ce que cela donne au final.

-Avec plaisir, je réponds avant de la quitter à mon tour, devant passer par ma salle pour récupérer ma clé USB que j'ai oublié plus tôt.

Le lycée est désert, tous les cours étant terminés et nous avons dépassé depuis près d'une heure les 17 heures. Je me dépêche de rejoindre ma salle et d récupérer ce qu'il me manquait et de quitter l'établissement scolaire. C'est étrange de le voir si silencieux et vide mais c'est étonnement reposant. Je sors du bâtiment, n'étant pas très loin de Central Park, j'entends toute l'agitation de la grande ville et de Manhattan à la sortie des bureaux. Le métro sera bondé et je redoute déjà cet instant. Mais une fois en marche pour me rendre à la station la plus proche, une voiture ralenti jusqu'à rouler à la même vitesse que moi. Je prends un peu peur, même si la voiture en question est une Mercedes, ce n'est sûrement pas un dealer ou un tueur en série, non ? Elle avance un peu plus loin avant de s'arrêter. Je saisis la bombe de spray au poivre et je la tiens fermement alors que le conducteur descend de la voiture aux vitres teintées. Je pousse un soupir de surprise et de soulagement en le reconnaissant, surtout sa chevelure rouquine.

-Vous rentrez chez vous ? Me demande-t-il gentiment.

-Non, je me rends en Angleterre, je réponds sarcastiquement. Regrettant de m'être montrée aussi sèche dès que j'ai ouvert la bouche : Pardon, oui je rentre, pourquoi ?

-Non c'est rien, je vous ai sans doute effrayée en roulant à votre hauteur comme un psychopathe ou un pervers qui materait vos fesses, quoique vous avez un assez beau derrière, sourit-il.

-Vous êtes un pervers ! Je m'écrie soufflée par son culot.

-Mais non ! Alors vous montez, je pense que nous serons mieux assis à l'intérieur de ma voiture.

-Merci, je réponds en abdiquant facilement.

Je lâche ma prise autour de ma bombe de poivre et je le rejoins. L'intérieur de sa voiture est en cuir beige et le siège passager est tout ce qu'il y a de plus confortable, bien plus que les sièges du métro. Je pose ma sacoche et mon sac à main à mes pieds. Edward a attendu que je sois bien installée et attachée pour démarrer et s'engouffrer dans la circulation dense de la ville.

-Qu'est ce que vous faisiez encore devant le lycée ? Je le questionne parce que cette question me taraude depuis que je l'ai reconnu.

-Bella, nous nous connaissons depuis deux mois, arrêtez de me vouvoyer, je me sens vieux après ! Mais pour te répondre, je t'attendais.

Mon cœur loupe un battement dans ma poitrine avant de repartir en entendant sa réponse.

-Je croyais que vous, que tu devais y aller ?

-J'ai peut-être un peu menti, Dit-il en faisant une moue contrite. Mais pour ma défense, je voulais écourter la discussion. Mais en entendant Sean te parler, j'ai eu une idée, explique l'acteur.

-C'est Seth, je le corrige. D'ailleurs il avait raison, vous, tu ne l'aimes pas ? Je demande.

-Qui ? Seb, pourquoi je devrais bien l'aimer ? Et tu as vraiment un problème avec le tutoiement !

-C'est Seth, je m'emporte. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'attendais comme un pervers psychopathe ? Je le questionne exaspérée .

-Bon cette idée m'est venue lorsque Seth te parlait, il insiste bien sur le prénom pour me faire comprendre qu'il a compris. Le pire c'est que je suis sûre qu'il le faisait exprès ! D'après lui, tu es une bonne comédienne et j'aimerais donc te voir en action ou si tu as des vidéos de tes spectacles c'est très bien.

-C'est une plaisanterie ? Je demande nerveusement, ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser. Seth a exagéré, je ne suis pas si douée que cela, en fait il exagère beaucoup, tout le temps en fait. Ne le crois pas !

-C'est moi le professionnel tu oublies ? Demande gentiment Edward en souriant. Laisse moi en juger, et puis de ce que j'ai pu voir le premier jour, tu joues très bien.

-Mais tu n'as vu qu'une improvisation de 5 minutes, ça ne compte pas ! Je m'exclame. Et puis, je suis prof par autre chose !

-Je sais que tu es prof, et une très bonne d'après ce que m'a dit Emmett lorsqu'il m'a engueulé pour m'être comporté comme le pire des cons.

-Justement, je rebondis sur ce qu'il vient de dire. Emmett a véritablement un don pour le jeu d'acteur, c'est à lui que tu devrais en parler et aussi à ses parents, pas à moi, lui a beaucoup d'avenir et…

-Tu vas me laisser en placer une ? Me coupe Edward. Je sais qu'Emmett a beaucoup de talent et il faut croire que c'est de famille, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Je te parle à toi et de toi j'aimerais vraiment voir les vidéos de tes spectacles, si ce n'est pas aussi bon que ton petit ami l'a dit, je n'insisterais pas et je ne moquerais pas dans ce cas là, il serait dommage de ne pas faire profiter le plus grand nombre de ton talent.

-Quel petit-ami, je n'ai pas de petit-ami, je rétorque. Mais c'est du n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi tu t'obstines comme ça ?

-C'est de famille, répond Edward en s'engageant sur le pont de Brooklyn. Sean est bien ton petit-ami, en tout cas c'est ce que tes sœurs insinuaient l'autre jour.

-Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con, je murmure.

-Tu as dis quelque chose ?

-Non, elles avaient tord, Seth est mon meilleur ami, comme un frère, pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'une histoire est possible entre nous ? Je demande désespérée. Bah si c'est de famille, je plains sincèrement tes parents si tu as des frères et sœurs qui ont le même caractère que toi, surtout avec tes sautes d'humeur. Tu sais quand même que les hommes n'ont pas de menstruation ni la ménopause et ne peuvent pas être enceinte ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais ! Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ma mère, sa sœur et elle sont encore pires que moi ! Alors tu me montreras ce que tu vaux en tant que comédienne ? Me supplie presque l'acteur.

-Je vais voir si je retrouve la vidéo mais je ne t'en montrerai qu'une et si je ne veux pas, on ne fera rien ! j'exige.

-Bien sûr, mais si je trouve que tu as du talent, tu promets de travailler avec moi les prochains mois, je te donnerai des cours personnalisés et c'est non négociable, exige Edward en contre partie.

-Deal, je réponds en attendant qu'il s'arrête à un feu rouge pour lui tendre la main pour sceller notre accord.

-Deal, dit-il en me serrant la main alors qu'une délicieuse charge électrique me parcourt tout le corps. Et tu ne te défileras pas, me prévient le jeune homme.

Comme si j'allais pas tenter de le faire !

* * *

 **Alors que pensez de ce chapitre ? Edward est toujours aussi jaloux et Bella ne se laisse pas faire ! Vont-ils vraiment avoir des cours ensemble ? Et que pourrait il se passer durant l'un d'entre eux ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, Bella n'hésitera pas à sortir quelques théories sur le comportement du rouquin ! Bonne semaine !**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Coucou les filles ! Merci à larosesurleau, Pims10, Guest, crazybells, xTenShiax et Louve elhoise pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir !**

 **Guest :** **C'est certain mais au final c'est comme ça qu'on les aime et c'est d'autant plus drôle !**

 **Merci à crazybells pour avoir corrigé toute cette fic !**

* * *

Nous poursuivons le trajet en silence, c'est étrange cet instant de complicité que nous venons de partager, nous avions presque badiné ! Alors qu'il s'était montré distant durant les deux heures de cours, il s'était ensuite charmant, je ne sais plus ce que je dois en penser. J'ai envie de croire qu'il est cet homme, celui qui se montre gentil, blagueur et qui semble me connaître, celui qui est têtu mais qui arrive quand même à me faire sourire. J'ai envie qu'il soit cet homme parce que depuis que je l'ai rencontré, il y a une chose que je refuse d'avouer et ce à mes sœurs et à mes meilleures amies Edward Masen m'attire, pas seulement physiquement et ce n'est pas non plus son nom ou son métier d'acteur, non ce qui m'attire chez lui c'est sa façon de s'investir dans un exercice, d'aider ceux qui ont le plus de difficultés et son sourire, pas celui qu'il fait devant une caméra, non celui qui atteint ses yeux verts, ce sourire là, est plus beau et le plus sincère aussi. C'est ce sourire qui fait accélérer mon cœur, qui me provoque des papillons dans le ventre, ce sourire qui s'illumine jusque dans son regard me fait fondre et j'ai peur de l'intensité que cela provoque en moi.

-Tu es devenue bien silencieuse, je parie que tu cherches un moyen d'esquiver notre marché, remarque Edward, brisant ainsi le silence.

-Absolument pas, je rétorque avec un sourire. Nous avons conclu un marché et je vais le respecter seulement je me demande quelle drogue tu ingères ou si tu ne prends pas un traitement pour bipolarité, parce que tu vois, tes sautes d'humeur m'intriguent beaucoup, je continue en ajoutant un sourire pour faire passer la pilule, parce qu'honnêtement, ce n'est pas super sympa ce que je viens d'insinuer.

-Aucune drogue, mes parents me tueraient et ma mère est peut-être la femme la plus adorable que je connaisse mais c'est un véritable dragon lorsqu'elle se met en colère et je te jure qu'elle me fait peur ! Et pas de trouble de bipolarité non plus, mon psy pourra te le confirmer, plaisante Edward.

-Alors de quoi souffres tu ? Tu es un transgenre ? Je demande. Pas que ça soit un problème mais la prise d'hormone pourrait expliquer tes sautes d'humeurs intempestives.

-Tu as longuement réfléchi à cette question ,n'est ce pas ? Me questionne Edward. Je ne souffre de rien du tout, je suis parfaitement normal sauf avec toi : je me comporte comme un abruti.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Je l'interroge alors qu'il vient de se garer devant la maison de mon enfance.

-Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui, un jour peut-être. En attendant, je crois que tes sœurs t'attendent et n'oublies pas de chercher ce que je t'ai demandé pour notre prochain cours. Au revoir Bella, dit Edward en me faisant une bise sur la joue.

Je sors toute chamboulée de la voiture, Edward ne rallume pas le moteur de la voiture avant que je ne sois arrivée sous le porche. C'est décidé, je ne me laverai plus la joue gauche ! Je souris en entendant mes pensées qui ressemblent à celles d'une fan hystérique mais la sensation de ses lèvres chaudes contre ma peau sera longue, très longue à oublier !

-J'en connais une qui rêvasse ! Se moque Rosalie lorsque je passe devant sa chambre.

-Tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire ? Je la questionne en retour.

-Si, mais je viens de les finir, parce que cela fait déjà une heure que je suis rentrée. Je suis sûre que c'est Seth qui t'a retenue plus longtemps !

-Oui, avec Tanya et Edward, je réponds pour couper court à ses insinuations. Et je parie que c'est un certain jeune homme répondant au nom d'Emmett Cullen qui t'a ramenée ? Je la questionne.

-Bah oui, qu'est ce que tu crois ? Au fait, il m'a transmit une invitation pour Al, toi et moi. Sa mère organise une sorte de réception samedi prochain et nous y sommes conviées. Heureusement qu'Al vient de finir nos robes de soirées !

Je reste sous le choc un instant. Pourquoi diable Madame Cullen nous inviterait à une soirée ? Alice sort avec Jasper donc c'est logique, idem pour Rosalie qui est en couple avec Emmett mais pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis que la prof de son fils, je ne comprends pas.

-Pourquoi ? Je demande à ma sœur.

-Parce que madame Cullen t'aime bien ? Parce qu'elle est très gentille et parce que tu es notre sœur à Al et moi ? Je n'en sais rien moi ! s'exclame Rose. Mais nous y sommes toutes invitées alors réjouis toi, je ne fais que transmettre l'invitation.

-Okay, je réponds septique avant de déposer toutes mes affaires dans ma chambre.

Pendant le repas, Rose n'a pas besoin de transmettre l'invitation à notre sœur Alice est déjà au courant, Jasper lui a demandé de l'accompagner à la soirée caritative de sa mère. D'après ma jumelle, c'est un immense honneur d'y être invité.

-Vous vous rendez compte les filles, c'est un peu une des soirées à ne louper sous aucun pretexte. Tous les employés de Platt's Mode ainsi que des célébrités et même le maire de la ville sont invités ! Le fait que vous soyez aussi invitées est très prestigieux. Oh je sens que cette soirée sera trop bien ! Et puis nous porterons chacune une de mes créations, ce sera génial ! s'extasie Alice.

-C'est certain Al, on va trop s'amuser à manger des petits fours et à boire du champagne ! j'ironise. Surtout avec certains snobs. Tu oublies que j'en côtoie tous les jours au lycée.

-Tu exagères, et puis Esme Cullen est une femme tout sauf snob, elle est d'une gentillesse incroyable et puis c'est pas dit que tu retrouves les parents et les élèves snobinards de ton lycée.

-T'as pas tord, je finis par admettre devant mes sœurs.

L'histoire d'invitation me travaille, je n'arrive pas à passer outre. Même maintenant, allongée dans mon lit, dans le noir. Tout se mélange dans ma tête d'un côté je repense à Edward et à sa gentillesse, durant le trajet, à sa taquinerie. D'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas cherché la carte SD sur laquelle est enregistrée mon spectacle de terminale. Et de l'autre à cette invitation de la part d'Esme Cullen. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que les deux sont liés, sans doute pas directement mais il y a quelque chose de pas net .

Je me réveille toute transpirante après un rêve interdit au moins de 18 ans et impliquant en premier rôle : Edward Masen. Lui et moi faisions des choses pas très catholiques si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je suis certaine que vous voyez très bien. C'était si bon, si orgasmique, malheureusement mon réveil m'a arraché à ce paradis et en même temps, je sais que je ne pourrais plus faire face à l'acteur sans rougir comme une écrevisse, espérons que je sois bonne actrice, ce dont je doute très fortement.

La journée passe rapidement, enfin c'est relatif. Nous sommes toujours sur la partie de géologie avec mes classes de premières et je m'ennuie fortement, trois heures à parler de vieilles pierres, si avec ça ma libido n'était pas partie se planquer au fin fond de l'Alaska ou de l'océan en l'occurrence en évoquant la formation des roches qui constituent la lithosphère océanique au niveau de la dorsale au milieu de l'Atlantique. Heureusement que ce n'est pas encore la partie sur la reproduction, quoique biologiquement parlant, c'est pas très sexy. Oui mais anatomiquement, ça l'est surtout les exercices ! Je suis qu'une obsédée, voilà ce que je suis et le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas honte !

En revanche ce qui est intéressant c'est le groupe des hominoïdes et des grands singes anthropomorphes. Les élèves ont été étonné d'apprendre qu'il n'y a qu' 1 % de différence entre le chimpanzé et les homo sapiens, autrement dit, nous. 1 % mais qui fait tout ! Nous avons 900 cm³ de capacité cérébrale en trop, nous sommes moins poilus mais c'est parce que nous grandissons au ralenti. Un exemple, la majorité sexuelle du chimpanzé est à 7 ans, chez l'Homme à 15 ! Cela nous permet aussi de garder un trou occipital, c'est ce qui raccroche la colonne vertébrale à notre boite crânienne, avancé ou centré selon certains scientifique. 99 % de ressemblance et pourtant nous sommes si différent, c'est fantastique.

Ça me permet surtout de chasser Edward de ma tête pendant 6 heures, parce qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai pas beaucoup de cours, les deux dernières heures sont annulées, la classe de seconde va visiter Ellis Island pour un exposé sur les immigrants européens en histoire. Je rentre donc après la pause déjeuner et je suis toute seule à la maison. J'en profite pour fouiller et retrouver cette maudite carte SD. Elle doit être avec caméscope mais reste à savoir où se trouve se maudit engin de malheur que je ne retrouve plus !

-Tu cherches quelque chose ? Demande la voix d'Alice me faisant sursauter.

-Ah ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches à la maison ? Je la questionne en mettant ma main droite sur ma poitrine, essayant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal après la frayeur que ma sœur vient de me faire. Tu n'es pas censée être au travail ?

-Si mais je suis venue chercher quelque chose dont j'ai besoin. Jazz m'attend dans la voiture. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Je cherche le caméscope de papa, tu ne saurais pas où on l'a rangé ? Je la questionne.

-Il doit être dans un carton au grenier, répond Alice après un instant de réflexion. Pourquoi tu en as besoin ?

-Pour rien, j'esquive. Et il y aura la carte SD avec ? Je demande.

-Bah oui, où veux tu qu'elle soit ? Bon, il faut que je retourne travailler, certaines ont un métier ! Se moque ma jumelle.

-C'est ça, essaye de supporter des ados toute la journée ! Je rétorque. Et fait une bise à Jasper de ma part ! Je me moque. Enfin si tu y arrives sans que ça dérape, je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'imagine des choses ! Je me marre en la voyant sortir de la maison accompagnée par un doigt d'honneur.

Je rigole avant de monter dans le grenier. Je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis que nous avons fait du rangement à la mort de nos parents. Alice y vient deux fois par an pour y faire la poussière, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire, je suis une lâche.

J'ai presque envie de dire à Edward que je n'ai pas retrouvé cette stupide carte mémoire, mais j'ai conclu un marché et je dois le respecter même si remonter dans cette stupide pièce est stupidement douloureux ! De toute façon, il faudra bien que je le fasse un jour, retourner dans le grenier je veux dire. De toute manière, Edward a été très clair, soit je lui montre la vidéo soit je joue devant lui et je ne crois pas posséder assez de courage pour la deuxième option. Parce que sur scène, c'est plus simple, la pièce est plongée dans le noir, tu sais que des personnes t'observent et te regardent mais tu n'en as pas conscience, toi tu ne les vois pas, la lumière t'aveugle trop de toute façon et tu es prise dans ton rôle, tu n'as plus conscience de rien sauf de ton partenaire de jeu, et encore, mais surtout la seule chose que j'entendais lorsque je jouais était les battements de mon cœur. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que c'était la seule chose que je percevais !

Alors que si je dois jouer devant Edward, je le verrais, j'aurais conscience de sa présence et c'est très dur et je ne veux pas présenter quelque chose que je ne maîtrise pas, c'est très gênant et perturbant. Encore plus que de devoir présenter un texte devant Edward.

C'est en tremblant que je franchis le seuil du grenier, j'allume la lumière et je vois tous les cartons où sont emballées les affaires de mes parents. Sur chaque carton est indiqué ce qu'il contient, c'est donc assez facilement que je trouve celui avec la caméra vidéo de mon père. Dans ce carton, il y a aussi certaines de ses vestes, qui ne sentent plus son odeur et pourtant j'en prends une pour la renifler. Je m'empêche de pleurer et je repose la veste, je ne suis pas ici pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort : contrairement à d'autres, j'ai encore mes sœurs et j'ai des amis formidables, il faut que j'arrête de ressasser le passé et il faut que j'avance.

Je m'empare donc du caméscope et je l'ouvre pour récupérer la carte mémoire avant de le reposer dans le carton et de sortir. Je me réfugie dans ma chambre où j'insère la carte dans l'ordinateur pour visionner le dernier spectacle dans lequel j'ai joué. Mon cœur se serre lorsque j'entends mes parents commenter ma prestation mais je ne verse pas une larme. Je copie le dossier sur une clé USB pour la donner à Edward, comme je l'ai dit : un marché est un marché. Je ne veux plus être lâche et ça commencera lorsque je remettrait la clé avec la vidéo à Edward. Et ça va donc commencer demain !

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Que pensera Edward de la vidéo ? Les théories de Bella ? La réponse la semaine prochaine !**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour les filles ! Nous sommes vendredi et qui dit vendredi dit chapitre ! Mais avant toutes choses, merci à larosesurleau, crazybells, xTenShiax, lovagirl58 et Mzelle A pour leur review qui m'ont très plaisir !**

 **Vous savez ce qui est d'autant plus plaisant c'est que de nouvelles lectrices laissent des commentaires, ça me ravie au plus au point ! Merci aussi à toutes celles qui ajoutent la fic en favoris ou en alert !**

 **Le nombre de commentaire a malgré tout diminuer, et je sais que vous n'y pensez peut être pas, mais un petit mot, même très court fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Merci à crazybells qui a corrigé toute cette fic et qui sans elle, serait une catastrophe visuelle !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

-Tiens, je dis en tendant la clé USB à Edward.

Nous sommes mercredi et il y a théâtre, j'ai bien pensé à oublier la clé sur mon bureau mais vu que j'ai décidé d'abandonner la lâcheté, je l'ai prise. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est la bonne chose à faire, on verra bien, mais je suis morte de trouille à vrai dire.

-Merci, répond Edward en l'acceptant. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il y a dessus. Je la visionnerai ce soir, si tu peux me donner ton mail ou ton numéro, je pourrais te dire immédiatement ce que j'en pense, qu'en dis-tu ?

J'ai envie de lui répondre : « Brûle cette putain de vidéo ! » mais ça passerait que moyennement alors je souris et je lui donne mon numéro de téléphone. Et je gagne en retour celui d'Edward. J'ai le numéro d'une star internationale dans mon téléphone et pour que en cas de vol ou autre, personne ne se doute que c'est Edward Masen, en guise de contact, je mets « Eddy » ce qui lui fait grincer des dents.

-T'es vraiment obligée d'inscrire Eddy ? Me demande Edward avec une grimace en regardant par dessus mon épaule.

-Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que tout le monde sache que j'ai ton numéro ? Je le questionne. Il secoue négativement la tête. Alors ce sera Eddy, et puis arrête c'est pas si terrible ! Je m'exclame alors que Victoria et les apprentis comédiens ne sont pas encore arrivés.

-Parle pour toi ! Mon cousin m'a traumatisé en m'appelant Eddy et les journalistes pensent que c'est bien comme surnom mais j'aime pas ! Boude-t-il. Et puis je ne suis pas le seul à m'appeler Edward en Amérique.

-Tu es d'une mauvaise foi incroyable ! Je plains sincèrement tes parents.

-Et moi c'est tes sœurs que je plains ! Rétorque Edward.

-Bah tu connais mes sœurs, elles le sont encore plus que moi ! Je rigole.

Il ne répond pas, les premiers élèves rentrant dans l'auditorium. Le cours se passe relativement bien, l'ambiance est bien plus légère que lundi. D'un autre côté, c'est pas étonnant, le dernier cours était essentiel pour qu'ils abordent mieux leur futur rôle mais il nous a bien sapé le moral.

Les attentats du 11 septembres sont très vivaces dans l'esprit des New Yorkais mais nous évitons d'en parler. Pour certains c'est la faute des Etats-Unis, n'oublions pas que notre pays a financé Ben Laden lors de la révolution afghane de 1980 à 1989, c'était la guerre froide à l'époque et les soviétiques avaient envahi l'Afghanistan. Ronald Reagan alors président des USA voulait arrêter l'avancée du communisme d'abord de Brejnev, d'Andropov, de Tchernenko et enfin de Gorbatchev. Pour d'autres, c'est un complot de la CIA, cette théorie n'est pas à prendre au sérieux. J'ai envie de dire : Ben Laden est mort, les directeurs de la CIA se sont succédés alors peu importe les responsables, quoiqu'à mon avis, ils ont tous une part de responsabilités dans cette affaire, les vraies victimes, c'est encore une fois les civils qui n'ont rien demandé.

Le soir arrive bien trop vite à mon goût. Je redoute l'instant où Edward m'enverra un message parce que j'aurais bien voulu qu'il m'oublie. Les acteurs sont des personnes très occupées non ? Et puis il y a sa famille, ce qui me fait dire que si depuis deux jours il fait de nombreuses références à ses parents, et a ses cousins, il ne les a pas une seule fois appelés par leur prénom, il essaye sans doute de protéger leur vie privée. Masen doit être un nom qu'il a pris pour son métier et ce n'est sans doute pas son vraie nom de famille. Quoique moi, je prendrais mon vrai nom pour brouiller les pistes. Je ne sais plus, je suis stressée et mes pensées partent en cacahuète ! Je deviens folle.

-Mais non, tu étais déjà folle avant ! Fait remarquer Alice.

-Merde, j'ai réfléchi à voix haute ? Je demande à ma sœur.

-Non, c'est le lien télépathique des jumelles ! Bah oui tu as pensé à voix haute bécasse ! Se moque Alice en rigolant.

-Ah bah ça y va ce soir, je me vexe. T'es pas gentille de te moquer.

-Mais je ne me moque pas ! T'es si drôle Bells. Qu'est ce qui te fait stresser depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Rien d'important, je réponds.

-Bella, intervient Rose. Ne me dis pas que c'est Edward ? s'étrangle presque la blonde avec son yaourt.

Je me mure dans un silence éloquent. Je pourrais leur mentir mais à quoi ça rimerait ? D'après ce qu'Alice nous a dit au début du repas, elle continue de travailler avec lui pour les besoins de la collection et je suis certaine que ma jumelle n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à le coincer pour l'interroger ou à lui planter des aiguilles dans tout le corps pour faire d'Edward une poupée vaudou ! Je vais lui éviter d'être une passoire et tout raconter à mes sœurs même si je les connais : elles ne me lâcheront pas après, oui mais elles ne m'auraient pas lâché de toute manière.

-C'est Edward ? s'exclament mes sœurs en chœur.

-Oui mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je m'écrie.

-Et qu'est ce qu'on croit ? Me questionne innocemment Rosalie.

-Vous pensez que nous avons une sorte de relation ou un truc comme ça, mais pas du tout !

-C'est sûr, lui n'était pas jaloux de te voir si complice avec Seth lundi, et toi ça ne te faisait absolument rien de le voir être adorable et sourire à Tanya qui est une belle grande blonde intelligente et pompière, ironise Rose. Si tu oses affirmer une bêtise pareille, je me ferais appeler Elizabeth II !

-Mais je t'en pose des questions moi, Elizabeth ? Je lui demande. Mais c'est pas le sujet, Edward est persuadé que je suis une bonne actrice, c'est la faute de Seth qui me complimentait sur mon jeu dans le spectacle de terminale. Alors Edward m'a demandé de lui monter une vidéo de moi. Il doit m'envoyer un message pour me dire ce qu'il en a pensé et j'appréhende un peu, je finis par avouer.

-Attends, minute papillon ! Tu as le numéro d'Edward ? Comme dans celui d'Edward Masen la star de cinéma ? Me questionne Alice avec hystérie.

-Bah oui, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a demandé mon numéro en fait, mais c'est purement professionnel !

-Mais tu es si naïve ma chère sœur ! s'exclame Rosalie. C'est une technique de drague ! Depuis le temps qu'on te dit que tu plais à Edward, c'est génial !

-Mais pas du tout ! Je proteste.

-Oh que si ! Me contre Alice. Si c'était purement professionnel, je l'aurais aussi son numéro et je ne l'ai pas ! Ma sœur jumelle sort avec Edward, ma sœur sort avec Edward ! Chante Alice tout en dansant autour de la table.

L'exorciste est bientôt là ? Non, bah dommage ! Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de leur dire, elles sont devenues encore plus folles qu'avant ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles en font toute une histoire, de nos jours se donner notre numéro de téléphone, son Facebook, Instagram ou Twitter n'a rien d'exceptionnel, c'est monnaie courante !

-Je dois appeler un prêtre pour te faire exorciser ? Je demande prudemment à Alice.

-Mais non, sois pas bête ! Je veux tout savoir, Edward est donc jaloux de Seth, bien. Mais tu lui as quand même dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre Seth et toi ?

-Bien sûr que je lui ai dit parce qu'il n'y a RIEN entre Seth et moi ! Je réponds exaspérée. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important.

-Bella, Bella, soupire Lice. Un des hommes les plus sexy de la planète te drague et tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Tu préfères peut-être les femmes ?

-Non, mais Edward ne peut pas me draguer ! Je ne suis qu'une simple prof et tu l'as dit, c'est un acteur très sexy, ça ne va pas du tout du tout ! Je panique.

-Mais on s'en fiche que tu sois prof ! Répond Alice. Tu plais à Edward et Edward te plaît, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tu es jeune et lui aussi alors profite ! Drague le, séduis le mais fais quelque chose !

Séduire Edward ? Mais je ne sais pas séduire ! Je n'ai jamais eu à le faire ! Ça ne me dérangerait pas de sortir avec Edward -vu mes rêves, le contraire aurait été étonnant – mais je ne suis pas sensuelle, je ne suis pas une séductrice et comme mes sœurs l'ont dit, il est très sexy et il a sans doute l'habitude de se faire draguer par de magnifiques femmes, sûres d'elles. Mais comment je fais ça sans paraître ridicule ? Et il est hors de question que je demande conseil à Rose ou Lice ! Mes divagations internes sont interrompues par la vibration de mon portable, m'annonçant un message. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère soudainement.

-C'est Edward ? Demande Rose.

-Je ne sais pas et puis de toute façon ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Comme tu veux, capitule bien vite Alice. Je la regarde soupçonneuse. Bah quoi ? Me demande-t-elle. Tu veux de l'intimité, je respecte ça. Et puis arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Depuis que j'ai Jasper, j'ai compris que je me mêle un peu trop de ta vie sentimentale alors je me calme, se justifie ma sœur.

-Si tu le dis, je réponds toujours méfiante. Bon, je vous laisse débarrasser, je vais dans ma chambre.

Je monte rapidement dans ma chambre et ne déverrouille mon portable qu'une fois la porte bien fermée. C'est les mains tremblantes que je lis le message d'Edward.

« Bonsoir,

J'espère ne pas te déranger mais je viens de visionner la vidéo que tu m'as donnée cette après midi et donc comme promis, je te fais part de mes impressions.

Ton ami n'avait pas menti, tu joues vraiment bien, tu peux encore t'améliorer mais tu joues mieux que certains acteurs que je connais. Je crois que j'ai compris qui était ta camarade qui est devenue célèbre, je vais te dire une chose : Je ne l'aime pas !

Puisque un marché est un marché, notre première séance de travail sera samedi matin, je ne peux pas l'après midi alors je te fais te lever de bonne heure ! Si tu ne peux pas envoie moi un message.

Bonne nuit et dors bien.

Edward. »

Je relis plusieurs fois le long texto qu'il vient de m'envoyer. J'y crois pas, il a dû me confondre avec une autre personne ! Je suis terriblement angoissée et en même temps excitée de travailler avec lui. Ça tombe bien que la séance de travail tombe le matin, j'aurais donc le temps de me préparer pour la soirée caritative de Madame Cullen. Mais je peux dire adieu à ma grasse matinée, tant pis du moment que je passe plus de temps avec Edward.

Non mais tu t'entends ? Me demande ma conscience. C'est vrai que la semaine passée encore, je ne voulais pas entendre parler de lui mais depuis j'ai découvert une autre facette et je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse. Mon Dieu, je suis en train de tomber amoureuse d'Edward ! Mais qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?

« Il faudrait peut-être que tu lui répondes avant de t'emballer toute seule ? » Me souffle encore une fois ma conscience.

Lui envoyer un texto, oui bonne idée. Je reprends mon téléphone et je me mets à taper :

« Bonsoir à toi aussi !

J'ai bien reçu ton message et bien que je pense qu'il y a erreur sur la personne talentueuse, j'accepte ta décision (ça fait un peu trop télé réalité ). Samedi matin c'est parfait, mais tu ne m'as pas dit où tu veux qu'on se retrouve et à quelle heure.

Tu es un tyran de me priver de grasse matinée, je fais comment pour avoir bonne mine après ? Non, je plaisante, c'est pas grave.

A samedi, bonne nuit à toi aussi .

Bella. »

Je relis le message trois fois avant d'appuyer sur la touche « envoi ». J'éteins mon portable , je sais que sinon, je ne ferais que regarder mon téléphone pour voir si Edward m'a répondu et je dois vraiment me plonger dans des corrections, elles ne se feront malheureusement pas toutes seules. Après deux heures de correction, je vais me coucher sans avoir rallumer mon téléphone, j'aurais donc la surprise demain. Mais la séance de travail m'excite plus qu'elle ne le devrait parce que mes rêves sont peuplés d'Edward en prof très très sexy et de moi en élève mutine. Vive les hormones mais je ne veux qu'une chose : Edward. Peu importe quand, peu importe le lieu mais je le veux et ça en devient presque douloureux.

* * *

 **Alors êtes vous ravies de ce chapitre ? Nos deux personnages commencent à bien se rapprocher et Bella s'avoue enfin ressentir quelque chose pour l'acteur ! Dans le prochain chapitre…. Le premier cours qui annoncera une surprise.**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Coucou les filles ! Merci à Nanoulet, xTenShiax, larosesurleau, crazybells et Louve elhoise pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir !**

 **C'est un chapitre assez léger et attendu que je vous délivre aujourd'hui puisqu'il s'agit du premier cours personnalisé entre Edward et Bella. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et que je dépasserais la barre des 100 commentaires et un seule par personne (crazybells, je m'adresse à toi;) )**

 **D'ailleurs merci à crazybells pour sa relecture et sa correction !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

-Bah alors on est fatiguée ? Se moque Edward en ce samedi matin.

-Tu m'as fait me lever à 7h00 un samedi ! Tu n'as donc aucune honte ? Je demande mauvaise.

-C'est pas si terrible que cela, hein ?

-Si, déjà que tu m'obliges à me lever de bonne heure, je ne vais pas pouvoir me coucher tôt ce soir. Je vous déteste tous ! Je m'exclame de mauvaise foi.

Cette semaine m'a épuisé et j'ai hâte de voir Thanksgiving arrivé pour avoir un week-end de quatre jours. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas de la faute d'Edward, pas directement si je dors mal et que je me réveille encore plus fatiguée qu'au coucher, stupides hormones en folie ! Mais le fait est que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais pouvoir me reposer. Ce matin, après m'être levée aux aurores, j'exagère un peu, je travaille avec Edward qui est un esclavagiste ! Il est 11 h et il me reste encore une heure de boulot et ça fait déjà 2h00 que je bosse sur le texte, ou plutôt une des scènes d'un film. Je me demande comment il a eu le script d'ailleurs mais s'appeler Edward Masen ouvre certainement des portes !

-Tu y es presque dans tes intentions, on reprend et concentre toi ! m'ordonne l'acteur.

Nous nous étions retrouvés, ou la formule la plus correcte serait, il m'avait demandé de le rejoindre chez lui dans un immeuble à la frontière entre Manhattan et Brooklyn, au 32ème étage pour être précise et la vue est à couper le souffle, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'admirer New York depuis ses fenêtres qu'on travaillait déjà.

Je souffle un bon coup pour ne pas lui répondre qu'il est drôle, me concentrer ? Mais comment veut-il que je me concentre alors que depuis deux heures j'ai l'impression de faire n'importe quoi et qu'il est bien trop proche de moi pour ma propre santé mentale ? Nous sommes assis sur une chaise, l'un en face de l'autre et nos genoux se frôlent me procurant à chaque toucher des décharges électriques dans tout le corps, c'est pas possible de se concentrer dans ce cas-là !

-Jack, tu peux tout me dire tu le sais, je commence en rentrant dans mon personnage. Alors dis moi ce qui te ronge depuis des mois. Tu ne me parles plus, tu ne me touches plus. Tu n'es plus l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse, je poursuis en regardant Edward droit dans les yeux malgré mon envie de détourner les yeux et de m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Je me demande pourquoi il a choisi ce script.

-Alex, c'est plus compliqué que ce que tu crois. Je t'aime depuis toujours et je t'aimerais toujours, enchaîne Edward en me regardant, puis ses yeux se font fuyant. Mais, j'ai fait des choses… des choses dont je ne suis pas fier et ça me ronge à petit feu. Il est temps pour moi de tout t'avouer.

Je me tends, toujours dans la peau d'Alex, j'esquisse un geste de la main pour le toucher mais j'hésite avant de finalement croiser les bras, et de les décroiser en attente de ses révélations.

-Tu sais que ces derniers mois ont été durs, j'ai perdu mon travail et je… Un collègue m'a parlé d'un moyen rapide de gagner de l'argent, ce n'est pas très légal mais je voulais et je veux toujours que tu ne manques de rien alors j'ai accepté. Il m'a mis en relation avec des personnes peu recommandables et c'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à travailler pour des bandits et des trafiquants. Je ne suis que leur banquier mais je les aide à blanchir de l'argent, finit-il par avouer, transpirant la culpabilité.

Il essaye de m'attraper les mains mais je le repousse violemment, toujours sous le choc de ses révélations. Je laisse tomber la chaise en me levant brusquement et je me mets à marcher d'un pas nerveux dans son salon, encore dans mon rôle.

-Co… Comment tu as pu faire une chose pareille ? Je bégaie de colère et d'incompréhension. Toi qui depuis que je te connais prône la justice et le droit chemin. Je m'en fichais que tu aies perdu ton job, tu en aurais trouvé un autre et en attendant, nous aurions pu réduire notre train vie, je bosse aussi, je te rappelle !

-Je sais, et j'ai vraiment honte à présent, mais je ne peux plus partir, pas si je veux rester vivant ou si tu veux vivre. Ils ne sont vraiment pas fréquentables mais j'ai beaucoup trop d'informations sur eux pour qu'ils me laissent partir en vie, explique-t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras parce que je suis sensée pleurer à cet instant.

J'en profite pour respirer le parfum d'Edward et ressentir l'étau de ses bras chauds. Je suis si bien contre son torse, malheureusement le moment ne dure pas assez longtemps à mon goût et il me relâche. Cette fois c'est Edward et non Jack qui me regarde et me sourit.

-Tu vois tu as fini par y arriver ! C'était beaucoup mieux, bien plus juste dans tes intentions et tes doutes et hésitations ne faisaient pas jouées. C'est bien pour une première séance, ce n'est que le début.

-Enfin une pause ! Je soupire de joie. Mais qu'est ce qui m'attend par la suite ? Je le questionne inquiète.

Il a ce sourire en coin qui le rend si craquant mais qui ne m'annonce rien qui vaille.

-Edward, dis moi tout de suite que j'ai au moins le temps de m'y préparer ! Je le supplie.

-Bella, si je le dis maintenant tu vas paniquer alors détends toi, je ne te demanderai jamais de tuer quelqu'un ! Plaisante le roux.

-Mais je vais quand même paniquer alors dis moi parce que sinon tu n'auras pas besoin de me demander de tuer qui que ce soit puisque toi même tu seras mort ! Je le préviens.

-Bon, il prend une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre, il se pourrait que dans la prochaine scène, tu doives m'embrasser, mais c'est pas grand-chose et de toute manière, je vais t'enseigner l'art du baiser de cinéma.

Mon cerveau s'est arrêté lorsqu'il a prononcé le mot « embrasser ». Je vais devoir lui donner un baiser, moi ? Oh merci seigneur, mes prières ont été entendues et mes vœux exaucés ! Il a bien dit que j'allais devoir prendre l'initiative ? Et merde, je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir, Mayday, mayday, je suis en train de suffoquer, je crois que je me noie avec mes bêtises ! C'est pas comme si depuis quelques nuits, je faisais plus que d'embrasser Edward dans mes rêves, mais tout le monde sait qu'entre rêve et réalité, il y a tout un univers, mais pas pour moi visiblement. Dans quelle merde je me suis fourrée ?

-Bella, nous sommes amis, dit- il comme si prononcer le dernier mot lui demandait un effort particulier. Et puis dis-toi que je suis ton prof, ce n'est pas grand-chose, c'est comme lorsque tu expliques les processus biologiques, c'est pareil.

C'est pareil ? C'est relatif, ce n'est pas pareil, c'est même très différent ! C'est pas une division cellulaire, ce n'est pas la réponse du système immunitaire face à des virus ou des bactéries. Non, c'est définitivement très différent, comme les préliminaires de la fécondation.

-Euh, oui c'est ça nous sommes amis, mais ça fait à peine une semaine que tu as arrêté de te comporter comme un con avec moi ! J'explose soudain. Mais nous sommes professionnels et ce n'est que purement professionnel, je me répète ce mantra en boucle à voix basse tout en faisant les cent pas.

-Mais je me suis excusé pour… avant, murmure Edward visiblement désemparé par ma réaction excessive.

Même moi, je me donne envie de me foutre une gifle, lui évidemment ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi je réagis ainsi, d'ailleurs il vaut mieux pour nous deux qu'il ignore tout. Mais je m'insupporte. Reprends toi ma fille, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vas devoir embrasser un homme, et au moins cette fois ci tu es prévenue ! Je grimace en repensant à mon premier spectacle.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû te le dire, regarde comment tu le prends. C'était une mauvaise idée, s'excuse Edward.

-Est ce que tu embrasses bien ? Je le questionne, l'interrompant par la même occasion.

-Pardon ? Demande-t-il abasourdi.

-Est ce que tu embrasses bien ? Je répète. Quoi ? Je l'interroge devant son incompréhension. Autant demander, j'explique.

-Et bien, je suppose que oui, aucune de mes partenaires ne s'est plainte. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai vu une fois une interview de Jennifer Lawrence qui disait que Bradley Cooper, qui tu n'es pas sans le savoir est aussi élevé au rang de sex symbol, et bien elle disait que Bradley Cooper faisait des baisers trop baveux. Ça casse un peu le mythe tu vois et je me demandais si pour toi ça aller être pareil.

-Ça signifie donc qu'il y a un mythe autour de moi, je suis flatté, rétorque Edward en posant sa main droite sur son cœur de manière très exagérée.

-Pfff, tu n'as retenu que ça de tout ce que je viens de dire ? T'es bien un mec, toi !

-C'est certain, tu en doutais ?

-De quoi ?

-Que je sois un homme ? Parce que je peux très bien te le prouver, dit-il en commençant à déboutonner sa ceinture.

-T'es vraiment un con parfois ! Je m'exclame en le frappant.

Intérieurement, je ne voulais qu'une chose, qu'il continue ce qu'il avait commencé. Je ne serais pas contre qu'il me confirme qu'il est bien un homme, malheureusement ce n'est pas possible, une histoire entre lui et moi est impossible nous sommes bien trop différents et nous vivons dans deux mondes diamétralement opposés qui ne se sont rencontrés que par pur hasard.

-C'est seulement parfois ? Dans ce cas, c'est pas si grave, mes parents seront rassurés !

-Tu as des frères et sœurs ? Je demande. Je me renseigne seulement pour ensuite tout balancer à la presse. C'est pas vrai, je plaisante, j'ajoute devant sa drôle de tête.

-Nope, pas de frère ni de sœur. C'est normal après avoir eu une telle perfection mes parents ne voulaient pas la gâcher, réponds Edward en souriant.

Il se cache derrière des sarcasmes pour que je ne remarque pas qu'il est mal-à-l'aise. Même si il reste un excellent acteur, ses yeux ne mentent pas. Et j'arrive quelque fois, à lire dans ses yeux, ses yeux si beaux qui le rendent encore plus extraordinaire.

-C'est dommage, je réponds. J'ai souvent envie de frapper mes sœurs et on s'engueule pratiquement une fois par semaine, quoique avant c'était plutôt une fois par jour mais je les aime plus que tout et c'est… bah dommage que tu ne puisses pas ressentir ça.

-Ne va pas me plaindre non plus, j'ai plusieurs cousins avec qui je m'entends très bien. Ils sont comme mes frères et je les vois assez régulièrement puisque nos mères sont très proches.

-C'est cool alors. Puis en regardant ma montre. Edward, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi mais il faut que je rentre.

-Oh déjà ? Ah oui, j'ai pas vu le temps passer, preuve si besoin en est que tu es une bonne élève malgré ton caractère de cochon !

-Je n'ai pas un mauvais caractère, il est très bien ! Je réplique, vexée.

-Crois ce que tu veux, mais nous savons tous les deux que j'ai raison, sourit Edward.

-Pfff, n'importe quoi !

-Pour la prochaine séance de travail, je te propose samedi prochain à la même heure ? Ça te convient ?

-Espèce d'esclavagiste ! Je rigole. Ça me va et puis tu n'es pas si mauvais comme prof, t'as de l'avenir dans le métier, tu ne veux pas devenir prof de bio ?

Une moue de dégoût s'affiche sur son beau visage à cette mention. Il me fait rire.

-Merci mais non merci ? Je ne veux pas être désobligeant mais comme je l'ai dit, j'aime pas les profs de biologie, les miens m'ont traumatisé !

-Pauvre chou ! Je me moque. Mais ce que tu dis est faux. Tu m'apprécie et pourtant j'en suis une de prof de bio.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je t'aime bien Swan ?

-Alors regarde moi droit dans les yeux et ose m'affirmer le contraire, je le défie.

-Bon, c'est vrai que tu es assez sympa et que ta compagnie m'est distrayante, mais c'est tout ! Capitule Edward, mauvais joueur.

-Mais quelle belle tournure de phrase, finalement c'est prof de littérature que tu vas devenir si un jour ta belle gueule ne te suffit plus pour gagner ta vie.

-Tu me flattes mais je croyais que tu devais y aller et tu es toujours sur le pas de ma porte à blablater, t'es bavarde en fait ou alors tu ne veux plus me quitter. Mais on se reverra petite chose !

-Bah puisque tu me fous à la porte j'y vais, petite chose toi même ! Je m'exclame avant de monter dans l'ascenseur en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Je quitte son immeuble, la matinée était fatigante mais très intéressante et en plus de ça, j'étais toute seule avec Edward, je crois que je suis en train de tombée amoureuse de lui et c'est mauvais, très mauvais même . Le trajet de retour, je le passe dans mes pensées, me demandant ce que le reste de la journée et surtout la réception de ce soir me réserve, peut-être de belles surprises, ou pas d'ailleurs. Je suis accueillie par Alice qui est déjà sur le pied de guerre pour nous préparer et Rosalie qui se fait une belle coiffure, vivement que cela soit mon tour ! Vous avez tous noté l'ironie de mon ton ? Non ? Bah il le fallait, j'aime pourtant bien me coiffer, me maquiller et m'habiller mais je n'ai qu'une envie, dormir !

* * *

 **Alors que pensez vous de cette première séance de travail qui annonce une suite…. Prometteuse !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera en partie concentré sur la soirée caritative qui va réserver une surprise de taille à notre chère Bella !**

 **Bonne semaine !**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Coucou les filles, merci à larosesurleau, lovagirl58 et xTenShiax pour leur commentaire qui me font très plaisir d'autant que xTenShaix est ma 100 ème review sur cette histoire !**

* * *

 **Cependant je voudrais pousser un coup de gueule, parce que recevoir seulement 3 commentaires sur un chapitre sur lequel j'ai passé plusieurs jours voir plusieurs semaines, me mets en colère d'autant que ce n'est absolument pas proportionnel au nombre de lectrice. Vous seriez peu, je comprendrais mais vous êtes plusieurs centaines sur chaque chapitre et recevoir si peu de commentaire m'énerve et m'attriste.**

 **Je ne suis pas le genre d'auteure à faire du chantage pour obtenir des review, cependant je vais peut-être m'y mettre quitte a ce que cela pénalise ma publication hebdomadaire du vendredi.**

 **Je vous rappelle par la même occasion que je vous réponds toujours, que ce soit aux inscrites par MP ou aux guests sur le chapitre suivant, certaines auteures ne le font pas mais je trouve que c'est la moindre des choses. Je vous réponds toujours alors que comme vous toute, j'ai une vie bien remplie que je n'ai pas forcément le temps, cependant je prends 5 minutes pour vous répondre, alors j'estime que vous pourriez prendre 2 minutes de votre temps après avoir lu un chapitre pour laisser ne serait que 2 mots.**

 **Si vous avez des remarques ou même des critiques ( constructives), je l'ai accepte et même si cette fic est terminée et relue depuis un certain temps, rien ne m'empêchera de m'améliorer pour les prochaines histoires que je posterai.**

* * *

 **Sinon, fin de la parenthèse, merci à crazybells qui a fait un merveilleux travail de relecture et de correction.**

 **Et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il est 17 heures et il reste encore trois heures avant de nous rendre à la soirée de bienfaisance d'Esme Cullen, cependant Alice est sur le pied de guerre depuis déjà un petit moment. Je pousse un soupir fatigué et j'échange un regard désespéré avec Rosalie. Même elle ne supporte plus la boule de nerfs et d'énergie qu'est Alice depuis qu'elle est réveillée. Finalement, je suis reconnaissante d'avoir passé toute la matinée avec Edward, j'ai donc pu échapper à l'ouragan Alice. Et puisqu'il me reste un peu de temps, je décide d'enfin faire plaisir à ma sœur jumelle en allant prendre une douche. Je ressors 20 minutes plus tard avec les cheveux humides. J'applique le protecteur thermique avant de les sécher, pendant ce temps là, Rosalie qui est déjà coiffée, commence à se maquiller. Si je sais me débrouiller pour avoir une coiffure qui ressemble à quelque chose, il ne faut pas trop m'en demander pour le maquillage, Rose attend que je me coiffe pour qu'elle puisse me maquiller, étant bien plus douée que moi à ce niveau !

Rosalie aura les cheveux bouclés comme les femmes des années 1950's, elle est très élégante et ressemble vraiment à une sirène enchanteresse, Emmett va tomber encore plus sous son charme ce soir ! Je décide en revanche de me faire un chignon élégant. J'avais vu dans un magazine, Kate Middleton le porter et heureusement qu'il existe une vidéo sur YouTube pour savoir le refaire ! Après près d'une heure pour que le résultat soit convenable, je rejoins Rose dans sa chambre où tout son matériel pour me rendre belle est de sortie.

-Allez installe toi. Tu as fait du bon boulot avec tes cheveux, me complimente-t-elle.

-Tu es encore plus belle que d'habitude, je réplique, ignorant au passage son compliment.

C'est ensuite en silence que Rosalie me fait les yeux, avec une ombre à paupière argentée et un peu de noir pour un effet smoky eyes assez léger, puis un trait d'eye liner et enfin un trait de crayon et le mascara. Pour le teint, elle prend son temps, tapotant avec une éponge spéciale mon visage ce qui, étonnement, me détend puis elle applique l'anticerne avant de faire le contoring. Je mettrai le rouge à lèvre une fois que j'aurais enfilé ma robe.

Alice nous rejoint pour nous faire découvrir nos robes. Celle d'Alice est violette, toute en légèreté, avec une fine ceinture argentée pour marquer la taille fine de ma jumelle. Celle de Rose est bleu roi, en forme sirène et un beau décolleté en forme de cœur, c'est bien entendu une robe bustier. Le bleu fait ressortir son blond et elle est vraiment splendide, Alice aussi même si elle ressemble plus à une fille des années folles. Quant à ma robe, elle détonne un peu, elle est très claire, rose pale, presque blanche. Le décolleté a la même forme que celui des robes Sissi impératrice ce qui produit un très beau rendu et met assez bien ma poitrine en valeur. Je ne suis pas fan de ce genre de décolleté habituellement, je suis plus à l'aise avec ceux en forme bateau qui sont plus sage à mon humble avis mais Alice a décidé de me surprendre et elle a bien fait ! Elle est proche du buste et elle s'évase à partir de ma taille en plusieurs couches de tissu pour s'arrêter à mes chevilles.

Nous ajoutons ensuite chacune des accessoires boucles d'oreilles, bracelets et collier. Pour apporter une touche de couleur à mon ensemble, je mets des boucles d'oreilles fines avec des strass verts émeraudes dessus, pour le collier, je ne possède qu'une chaîne avec un faux diamant. Je ne mets pas de bracelets, n'aimant pas ça mais je garde tout de même ma montre qui avec son bracelet en cuir marron apporte une autre touche de couleur à ma tenue.

-Bon les filles, vous êtes prêtes ? Nous demande Alice. C'est l'heure d'y aller si nous ne voulons pas arriver en retard, nous dit-elle alors que 19 heures vient de sonner.

Nous sortons et une limousine nous attend devant chez nous, c'est à ne plus rien y comprendre. Je ressers mon manteau alors que l'air du mois de novembre en pleine soirée est glacé et je me tourne vers mes deux sœurs, interrogative. Au même moment, Jasper et Emmett sortent de la luxueuse voiture. Tous les deux portent magnifiquement bien le smoking, ils sont très élégants.

-Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, votre carrosse est avancé, annonce Jasper en s'inclinant pour faire un baise main à sa douce.

Emmett fait de même avec sa bien aimée et je me sens soudain embarrassée d'être le témoin de leur marque d'affection. Être célibataire ne m'a jamais dérangé, pas vraiment et je n'y pensais pas mais depuis que Rose et Alice ont toutes les deux quelqu'un et depuis qu'une certaine personne est entrée dans ma vie, je me seule un peu seule et la solitude commence à me peser.

-Bonsoir Bella, me remarquent enfin les deux frères.

-Bonsoir vous deux, vous êtes très élégants ce soir ! Je les complimente.

-Je ne veux pas être malpoli mais vous êtes canon ce soir mademoiselle Swan ! Éclate Emmett, causant un rougissement que les lumière de la ville ne camouflent pas .

-Merci Emmett, mais je t'ai déjà dis que lorsque nous ne sommes pas en cours, tu peux faire comme Rose et m'appeler Bella et me tutoyer ça ne me dérange pas.

-J'y penserai, répond-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil. Je ne veux pas vous presser mais si nous pouvions discuter dans la voiture ce serait aussi bien parce qu'on se gèle les miches dehors ! Rigole Emmett.

Nous grimpons dans la limousine et la discussion se fait immédiatement.

-Jasper vous saviez que c'est Alice qui a confectionné nos robes de ce soir ? Je demande.

-Le plus simple serait qu'on se tutoie tous, non ? Mais pour répondre à ta question, non, Alice tu ne m'as rien dit ! Elles sont superbes.

-Je sais, répond Alice avec un sourire en coin. Je ne suis pas peu fière du travail accompli, nous sommes magnifiques !

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, rétorque Jasper avant d'embrasser ma sœur .

Je détourne la tête et je me concentre sur mes escarpins noirs brillants jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant l'hôtel où se déroule le gala. Des paparazzis sont présents pour couvrir l'événement et patientent devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. Je descends de la limousine à la suite de mes sœurs et nous nous tenons chacune le bras, moi au centre , de cette façon, Alice et Rose peuvent aussi tenir le bras de leur chéri respectif. Le calme revient une fois à l'intérieur où un majordome nous prend nos manteaux. Nous rejoignons ensuite la grande salle de réception et plusieurs invités sont déjà là. Nous sommes accueillis par Esme qui est tout simplement superbe dans une robe verte olive qui met en valeur ses cheveux auburn.

-Bonsoir mes chéris vous êtes très beaux dans vos costumes, dit-elle en prenant ses fils dans ses bras. Puis se tournant vers nous. Vous êtes magnifiques les filles, les robes sont superbes tout comme celles qui les portent ! Nous complimente la mère des deux garçons. Nous rougissons toutes les trois avant de lui répondre en chœur un merci.

-Vous êtes aussi très élégante, lui rétorque Rosalie.

-C'est gentil ma chérie, mais Bella et Alice, j'y pense vous ne connaissez pas mon mari, venez je vais vous le présenter. Il est médecin et vous Bella qui adorez la biologie, vous allez bien vous entendre.

-Mais vos invités ? Je m'inquiète.

-Ne vous en faites pas eux, ils savent très bien venir me voir ! Réplique la femme d'affaire avec un grand sourire.

Nous pénétrons donc à la suite de madame Cullen dans la grande salle qui est magnifiquement décorée, les tables sont dispersées tout autour d'une piste de danse et au centre, une estrade est installée, sans doute pour les discours ou des enchères, d'après ce que j'ai vu dans les séries et les films c'est assez répandu d'en faire pour récolter des gains, à ce genre de soirée.

Nous nous dirigeons vers un trio composé de deux hommes du même âge à peu de chose près qu'Esme et d'une femme, elle aussi a les cheveux couleur auburn.

-Ah chérie, te revoilà déjà ? Demande l'homme blond.

-Oui, je voulais vous présenter ces jeunes personnes. Les filles, je vous présente Carlisle, mon époux, dit-elle en désignant l'homme blond. Et aussi ma sœur Elizabeth et son mari Edward, continue-t-elle en désignant le couple. Je vous présente donc Rosalie qui a su dompter le nounours qu'est Emmett, Alice qui est la fiancée de Jasper ainsi qu'une de nos meilleures stylistes et Bella qui est professeur au lycée d'Emmett.

-Enchantée, nous répondons en chœur encore une fois.

-C'est un plaisir d'enfin mettre des visages sur des prénoms, sourit Elizabeth avec chaleur. Mes neveux ne font que de parler de vous, continue la femme.

-Mais arrête tatie, tu nous mets dans l'embarras ! Rétorque Emmett en rougissant pendant que Rosalie le regarde avec tendresse.

-Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir mon fils, intervient Carlisle. Si tu savais comme je ne fais que de parler de vous et de votre mère à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'on aime, c'est très bien de le montrer.

-Je sais papa, mais si je n'avais pas peur que Rosie s'enfuit en courant, je l'aurais déjà hurler au reste du monde mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me frappe.

-Mais tu arrêtes un peu ? Lui demande Rose. Tes parents vont croire que je te bats, alors que je ne te mets qu'une petite pichenette lorsque tu dépasses les bornes.

-Mais tu as raison Rosalie, lui dit alors Esme. Tu n'as pas honte ? Questionne-t-elle ensuite son fils.

-Maman ! Se plaint Emmett. Tu ne prends même pas ma défense !

-Pour une bonne raison, je te connais mon chéri et je sais parfaitement de quoi tu es capable, je t'ai mise au monde, ne l'oublies pas !

-Alors comme ça tu es une vraie terreur ? Je demande à mon tour.

-Pfff, ne nous en parlez pas, intervient Elizabeth. Ces deux-là et notre fils nous ont fait faire bien des frayeurs depuis qu'ils sont petits ! Si je dois me faire les racines c'est de votre faute les garçons, taquine la tante.

-Arrête tatie, et puis c'est surtout à papa et à notre oncle que nous avons donné des cheveux blancs, se moque Jasper.

-Je ne vous pensais pas comme ça, je dis. Vous faites tout calmes et puis Emmett au début d'année, c'est à peine si tu osais respirer en cours !

-Ah oui ? s'étonnent les deux couples de parents.

-Racontez nous, je veux tout savoir ! Trépigne Esme.

-Il était si sérieux et calme, je vois que nous n'avons pas la même personne. Mais c'est très bien, il prouve ainsi qu'il est sérieux dans ses études. D'ailleurs ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment mais j'aimerais bien prendre rendez vous Dr et Madame Cullen ainsi qu'Emmett pour discuter de la poursuite de tes études. Tu as l'embarras du choix, je le félicite.

-C'est fantastique, s'extasie Madame Cullen. Oh, je vois le maire, il faut que je vous laisse, je reviens tout de suite.

Rosalie et Emmett nous quittent à leur tour, Emmett entraînant ma sœur sur la piste de danse même si la musique est très basse. Je les regarde faire en souriant. Alice et Jasper les suivent peu après, Jasper voulant présenter quelques personnes à Alice. Je reste donc avec Carlisle, Elizabeth et son mari Edward.

-D'après ce que mes neveux m'ont dit de vous, vous avez pris en charge vos sœurs après la mort prématurée de vos parents, c'est vraiment très altruiste de votre part, commence le Vieil Edward ( je n'arrive pas à l'appeler « Edward », pour moi ce prénom désigne une autre personne).

-Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose, je réponds en rougissant. Alice et moi sommes jumelles alors elle peut s'occuper d'elle-même et puis Rosalie avait déjà quinze ans. De plus nous nous sommes toujours très bien entendues toutes les trois, c'est tout naturel.

-Soit, admet le Vieil Edward. En tout cas, Emmett vous admire beaucoup, vous êtes sa prof préférée.

-Oh, il est bien obligé de me supporter, je réponds en rougissant de plus belle avec un rire nerveux. Il me voit cinq heures par semaine pour les cours de biologie plus quatre heures avec l'option théâtre, plus lorsqu'il vient à la maison pour être avec ma sœur.

-Vous êtes donc professeur de biologie et de théâtre en même temps, pas très commun ? Demande Elizabeth.

-Oui, mais je suis impolie, nous ne faisons que parler de moi depuis quelques minutes ! Je m'exclame. Je ne vous ai pas demandé ce que vous faisiez dans la vie.

-Tu n'aimes vraiment pas parler de toi ? Demande une voix que je reconnais très bien dans mon dos. Et merde !

* * *

 **Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? La soirée ne fait que débuter et qui est la mystérieuse personne qui arrive, bon je vous l'accorde vous l'auriez sans doute devinez, elle n'est pas si mystérieuse que cela ;-)**

 **Une chapitre vous est réservée pour le prochain chapitre qui arrivera comme d'habitude, vendredi si le nombre de review me satisfait, je ne suis pas très gourmande mais il va falloir m'en donner plus que trois, c'est certain.**

 **Passez un bon week-end et une bonne semaine !**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Coucou les filles ! Merci beaucoup, énormément pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait super hyper méga plaisir ! Donc merci à Pims10, Nanoulaet, larosesurleau, Niagara, sochic88, Rosalie-Cullen03, Josye, aaliyahSC, xTenShiax, Ty, vinouche, canada02, constancechavoix et Ykina !**

 **Niagara :** **Et bien nous y sommes ! Merci pour ton petit mot !**

 **Josye :** **Le but n'était pas non plus de vous taper sur les doigts mais seulement rappeler qu'un petit mot fait toujours plaisir ! Merci à toi de me suivre tous les vendredis et de tous ces compliments qui me font très plaisir, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise autant !**

 **Ty :** **Merci, la suite la voici et même si ce n'est que ça, ça fait toujours plaisir car cela signifie que tu aimes l'histoire !**

 **Ykina :** **Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie si tu as dévoré l'histoire et la suite arrive maintenant !**

* * *

 **Pour le dernier chapitre, vous avez battu mon nombre personnel de review sur un chapitre et je vous remercie donc, en espérant toutefois que vous allez poursuivre sur cette lancée !**

 **Je ne le fais assez souvent, mais bien sûr, je remercie également toutes les personnes qui ajoutent cette fic en favoris ou en alert. Mes histoires n'ont pas beaucoup de sens si personnes ne les lit et vous êtes nombreuses à le faire, alors Merci !**

 **Merci à crazybells pour sa correction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Point de vue d'Elizabeth**_

Je regardais mon fils qui venait d'arriver dans le dos de cette charmante jeune femme. Ma sœur m'avait bien sûr parler d'elle, et de ses sœurs mais Emmett s'était fait un plaisir à me parler du trouble qui s'emparait de mon fils en présence de cette chère mademoiselle Swan, et si mon mari, Edward Senior l'avait plutôt mal pris au départ il pensait que cette jeune femme n'en voulait qu'à l'argent et la notoriété de notre fils, il devait être à présent rassuré, il l'avait interrogée sans la moindre subtilité !

-Bonsoir mon chéri, je lui dis lorsqu'il vient m'embrasser. Tu as fait bonne route ?

-Maman je vis à 15 minutes en voiture, ce n'est pas l'autre bout du monde, se moque mon fils.

-Je m'inquiète toujours pour toi mon chéri. Mais vous vous connaissez Bella et toi ? Je feins l'étonnement.

Parfois je me dis qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir du talent pour la comédie dans cette famille !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demande soudainement Bella, toujours sous le choc de voir Edward à ce gala.

-T'as meilleure mine que ce matin, la taquine mon fils. Mais pour te répondre, reprend-t-il après le regard noir de la jeune femme, cette réception est organisée par ma tante, alors me voilà, moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir.

-Comment ça ce matin ? Les questionne mon époux suspicieux. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je suis moi-même curieuse de savoir pourquoi ils se sont vus ce matin.

-Oui, malgré ce que cette jeune femme pourrait vous dire, elle est assez douée pour la comédie alors j'ai décidé de lui donner des cours pour qu'elle puisse développer son potentiel.

-Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix, lui rappelle Bella.

-Nous avions conclu un marché !

-Ouais si tu le dis, boude Bella. Puis son visage se transforme, il passe de boudeur à rouge d'embarras et de colère mais la compréhension commence à se faire. Attends une minute, j'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre. C'est Esme Cullen qui organise cette soirée et… Tu es le cousin de Jasper et Emmett ! Je comprends mieux maintenant.

-Qu'est ce que tu comprends ? Lui demande mon fils, qui a un peu perdu de sa superbe.

J'observe leur échange en silence en me tenant près de mon mari. J'ai l'impression de regarder un match de tennis, la balle passe d'un camp à un autre et c'est vraiment très intéressant !

-Pourquoi vous sembliez si bien vous entendre depuis le début et puis votre attitude les uns avec les autres. Tout est plus claire maintenant. Bien joué Masen.

-C'est Cullen au fait. Mon père est le cousin de mon oncle Carlisle et ma mère et Esme sont sœurs .

-J'avais cru comprendre, réplique la jeune femme avec un sourire moqueur.

-Tu as compris ?

-Esme nous a présenté ta mère comme étant sa sœur, je ne suis pas encore gâteuse, même si la fatigue me ramollit le cerveau.

-J'y suis pour rien moi !

-Tu m'as empêché de dormir. Heu je veux dire dormir parce que tu m'as fait me lever de bonne heure, bon tu m'as compris !

-Oh ça oui ! Ricane mon fils.

-On va vous laisser les jeunes, je dis en attrapant le bras de mon époux pour le forcer à me suivre.

Nous marchons quelque pas et la discussion avec Bella Swan et Edward se poursuit, bien que rouge d'embarras, je suppose, la jeune femme ne se laisse pas démonter et continue de répondre aux piques et aux taquineries de mon fils qui est visiblement sous le charme. Un large sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, pour une fois qu'une femme résiste à Edward et ne se laisse pas impressionner par sa fortune et sa célébrité, je vais en profiter parce que, malgré ce qu'elle s'évertue à cacher, j'ai bien remarqué, dans sa façon de lui répondre qu'Edward ne la laisse pas indifférente.

-Pourquoi ce sourire ma chérie ? Me questionne mon mari.

-Ed, je crois que cette jeune femme est très prometteuse et pas seulement professionnellement parlant.

-Je ne comprends pas très bien où tu veux en venir mais ce sourire est devenu un peu trop machiavélique, se méfie Ed.

-Ne t'en fait pas, il faut que je retrouve Esme, je dois avoir une discussion avec ma sœur.

-Et bien sûr, j'en suis exclu ? Devine mon mari. Essaye simplement de ne pas caser notre fils ou nos neveux avec n'importe qui !

-Bien sûr que non, Emmett et Jasper sont déjà en couple, je me moque avant de l'embrasser chastement pour partir à la recherche de l'hôtesse de la soirée.

Je la retrouve à discuter avec le maire, quel homme imbu de lui même celui là ! Dieu que je n'aime pas les hommes politiques, heureusement dans mon métier de directrice de la recherche et de développement dans une grande entreprise me permet de les éviter. En me voyant arriver, Esme éconduit gentiment l'homme politique avant de s'approcher avec un sourire très semblable au mien.

-Te revoilà bien vite, je ne peux plus attendre, dis moi ce que tu penses des trois sœurs Swan, s'impatiente ma sœur.

-Tu avais totalement raison, je rigole doucement. Rosalie sait canaliser ton Emmett et Alice a l'air d'être une pile électrique qui redonne de la joie à Jasper.

-Et pour Bella ?

-Mon fils est totalement sous son charme bien que je pense qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. Tu aurais dû les voir tous les deux, c'est explosif !

-C'est fantastique, je suis bien contente de t'entendre dire ça. Maintenant il va nous falloir un plan pour enfin les mettre ensemble. L'autre jour, j'ai surpris une conversion entre Em et Jasper et apparemment ça fait un moment qu'ils se tournent autour Bella et Edward.

-Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? Je taquine Esme.

-Tu sais bien que non, mais ils n'étaient pas très discrets, se justifie-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Savais tu que leur première rencontre avait été plus que houleuse ? Ton fils aurait été infecte, Emmett était bien énervé en rentrant des cours. Il a beaucoup de respect pour sa prof.

-Non, tu viens de m'apprendre quelque chose. Mais si elle s'est défendue alors elle est encore plus haut dans mon estime !

Nous prenons quelques minutes de silence pour réfléchir à un plan d'action lorsqu'en me retournant, je reconnais mon fils et Mademoiselle Swan en train de danser sur la piste. Edward la maintient bien près de lui et Bella laisse reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de mon fils. La musique douce qui est diffusée permet au couple de danser un slow. Beaucoup de femmes présentes paraissent jalouses alors qu'un sourire victorieux se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je donne un coup de coude à ma sœur pour qu'elle puisse, elle aussi, être le témoin du fait que nous n'avons pas besoin de nous en mêler, ils se débrouillent très bien sans nous et finalement Edward n'est peut-être pas un handicapé des sentiments.

-Tu vois ce que je vois ? Je demande à Esme.

-Oh que oui, sourit-elle. Ils vont bien ensemble. Tu vois comme ton fils la regarde et inversement ? Ils sont perdus dans leur monde.

-Tu m'excuses si je vais rejoindre Edward Senior ? Moi aussi j'ai bien envie de danser amoureusement avec mon mari.

-Allez file, mon mari m'attend aussi, sourit Esme.

Je rejoins mon époux, interrompant sa conversation et je le guide sur la piste. L'orchestre qui plus tôt jouait en sourdine, augmente le son en voyant que de plus en plus de couple rejoignent la piste. Le fait que le gala commence par une danse est une première, mais l'amour est de sorti. Certains commentaires sont désobligeants, critiquant une ambiance peu formelle, et le rôle d'hôtesse de ma sœur. Certaines personnes ne sont là que parce qu'elles possèdent des gros portefeuilles qui sont intéressants pour l'association mais certainement pas pour leur snobisme et leur vie bien désolante !

-Alors la conversion avec Esme ? m'interroge mon époux.

-Nous en sommes venues à la même conclusion elle et moi, mais ça mon chéri, je te laisse deviner.

-Laisse moi parier tu veux que cette Bella Swan et notre fils commence une histoire et vous allez vous en mêler.

-C'est là que tu as tord chéri. Nous allons les laisser tranquilles, ils se débrouillent très bien sans nous et regarde les, ils vont si bien ensemble et cette jeune femme ne se laisse pas impressionner par notre fils et elle est intelligente, réjouis toi ! Je lui dis en souriant.

-Mais je me réjouis, contre mon époux. Je suis simplement plus prudent et réservé que toi, ce n'est quand même pas un défaut. Et le portrait qui lui a été fait paraît presque trop parfait pour être vrai.

-Oh mais elle est loin d'être parfaite, mais c'est justement ce qui fait qu'elle sera la bonne pour Edward. Il a besoin d'une femme de caractère et malgré une timidité apparente, je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'elle sera capable de le remettre à sa place. Ils sont bons l'un pour l'autre.

-Tu as souvent raison mais si j'apprends que cette jeune femme fait une chose de travers, je ne laisserais rien passer.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien. Maintenant assez parler des autres. Tu es très beau ce soir mon amour.

-Toi aussi, cette robe te va à ravir, comme tout ce que tu portes, me complimente mon époux.

Je rigole avant de me blottir contre lui. Le reste de la soirée se déroule selon le programme, une belle somme d'argent a été récoltée pour les orphelins. De ce que j'ai pu voir, mon fils n'a que très rarement quitté Bella Swan. D'ailleurs, je suis certaine que le bracelet sur lequel il a enchérit lui est destiné, reste à savoir quand il compte le lui donner. Je me réjouis à l'avance de leur futur histoire d'amour, Edward Senior est plus réservé mais c'est dans son caractère, il s'y fera.

Plusieurs fois dans la soirée, j'ai vu que Miss Swan semblait mal-à-l'aise et se retenait de justesse de dire ce qu'elle pensait de certains snobs. Le clou était lorsque Monsieur et Madame Stanley sont venus me saluer et que j'étais près de Bella. Une moue de mépris était visible chez ces deux horribles personnages qui ont ignoré mademoiselle Swan qui ne s'est pas départie de son sourire avant de leur dire au revoir alors qu'ils ne lui avaient pas adressé une seule fois la parole, j'avais franchement rigolé lorsqu'ils étaient enfin partis.

-Maman, vient me voir Edward.

-Oui ? Je demande étonnée de le voir près de moi.

-J'ai une question à te poser, c'est un délicat en fait, commence Edward en passant une main dans ses cheveux, comme il le fait depuis qu'il est tout petit lorsqu'il est nerveux.

-Je t'écoute, il y a un problème ? Je le questionne quelque peu inquiète. Il n'est pas le genre d'homme à tourner autour du pot, sauf en interview où il sait très bien dévier la conversation surtout lorsque la question de sa vie privée est abordée.

-Pas vraiment. Je me demande ce que tu penses de Bella. Vous avez beaucoup discuté ce soir et je suis curieux.

Je souris avec indulgence face à mon fils de 26 ans qui est nerveux de savoir ce que je peux bien penser d'une femme. Il ne m'a pas posé cette question depuis ses premières petites amies au lycée. Depuis qu'il est acteur, plusieurs rumeurs de relation avec d'autres femmes célèbres ont circulé mais je n'en ai jamais rencontré aucune. Il doit éprouver de très forts sentiments pour Bella pour venir me voir ainsi.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je pense de Bella ? Fonce Edward, c'est une femme bien et tu lui plais, pas le toi acteur, mais ton vrai toi. Elle est gentille, modeste d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, et ce n'est vraisemblablement pas une femme vénale. D'après Emmett, elle a réussi l'exploit de te remettre à ta place ?

-Maman, je ne veux pas parler de ça, rougit Edward embarrassé.

-J'aimerai qu'un jour tu m'expliques, je lui dis. Je suis totalement convaincue par Bella, ton père en revanche est plus septique mais c'est dans sa nature. Mais dans tous les cas, suis ce que te dicte ton cœur même si tu vas en baver avec elle, n'abandonne pas, l'amour vaut toujours le coup.

-Merci maman, t'es la meilleure !

-C'est pas une nouveauté mon chéri, je le taquine.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue avant de rejoindre Bella près de l'entrée, ou de la sortie. Elle a récupéré son manteau et semble sur le départ, même de loin, je discerne les marques de la fatigue chez la jeune femme. Edward, demande lui aussi sa veste et c'est ainsi qu'il reparte tous les deux. Jamais un gala de charité n'a été plus intéressant que ce soir. J'ai hâte de voir ce que cette relation va donner dans le futur bien que j'espère avoir des petits enfants !

-Toi tu es bien songeuse, me fait remarquer Ed.

-Je rêve à nos futurs petits enfants, tu permets ? Je crois que nous avons trouvé une femme qui nous permettra d'avoir plus souvent notre fils à New York, je dis mystérieuse en me lovant dans les bras de mon époux.

* * *

 **Alors que pensez vous d'Elizabeth ? Je dois vous avouer que j'aime beaucoup son personnage et c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu lui consacré un chapitre. N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage.**

 **Si je peux dire un mot sur le prochain chapitre, c'est que vous l'attendez avec impatience, que j'ai adoré l'écrire et que je me suis (légèrement) laissée emportée par la tournure des évènements.**

 **A vendredi prochain !**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Coucou les filles ! Merci à Rosalie-Cullen03, sochic88, Niagara, PopCorn, Josye, xTenShiax, crazybells, canada02, vinnouche, larosesurleau et Louve elhoise pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir !**

 **Niagara :** **Merci beaucoup à toi de commenter !**

 **PopCorn :** **Merci beaucoup ! Ah tant mieux si tu aimes leur joute verbale parce que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à les écrire et cela apporte une touche de légèreté à l'ensemble de la fic qui n'est pas des plus gaies :) Je suis ravie que l'idée des cousins t'aies plus, je ne voulais pas encore faire une fic où ils sont tous frères et sœurs et que Bella est l'Outsider ! Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens, mais l'avantage avec moi c'est que la publication est régulière donc pas besoin d'attendre des mois pour la suite ! Mais cette fic comporte 24 chapitres + une suite alors va à ton rythme !**

 **Josye :** **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie si le point de vue d'Elizabeth t'ait plu ! La suite arrive maintenant !**

 **Avant de vous laisser profiter de ce chapitre, je tiens à préciser que vous l'attendez depuis un moment maintenant et quand à la suite des événements, je me suis un peu laisser emportée… Je n'avais pas vraiment prévue que ce chapitre parte aussi loin et c'est à cause de lui que la fic est classée M.**

 **Merci à crazybells pour la relecture et la correction !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après le gala de charité d'Esme Cullen et la soirée presque magique que j'avais passée à discuter et à danser avec Edward la vie avait repris son cours. Maintenant que je connaissais la véritable nature des relations entre Emmett et Edward, j'avais été plus attentive lors de la première séance après cette soirée sur leur comportement, mais leurs attitudes est la même que celle que j'adopte envers Rosalie en cours.

Edward m'avait raccompagnée à la maison après la soirée Rosalie passait la nuit et le dimanche chez les Cullen avec Emmett et Alice restait avec Jasper. Sur le chemin du retour dans sa voiture, nous étions silencieux, savourant encore la soirée que nous venions de passer. J'avais été surprise de le découvrir si prévenant et si charmant, encore plus que lors de la séance du travail le matin même. Et lorsque arrivés devant chez moi, j'avais cru qu'il m'embrasserait, mon cœur s'était emballé bien plus que je ne l'admettrai jamais. Je n'attendais, ne voulais qu'une chose, qu'il dépose ses lèvres contre les miennes pour un baiser mais il n'en fit rien, il déposa seulement un baiser sur la joue. J'étais déçue qu'il ne tente rien de plus et à l'instant où, n'y tenant plus, j'allais faire le premier pas, il m'avait regardé avant de me dire :

-Tu as l'air épuisée, tu devrais vite rentrer pour te reposer et dormir, avait-il chuchoté.

J'avais alors quitté la voiture à contre cœur, dépitée par son manque d'action, nous avions pourtant passé une magnifique soirée et lorsque nous dansions j'avais déjà cru qu'il allait m'embrasser mais il n'en avait rien fait.

Les cours avait repris normalement et tous les samedis matins, je me rendais chez lui pour mon cours particulier, et heureusement ou pas, nous n'avions pas encore abordé celui avec les baisers de cinéma. Selon lui, je progressais rapidement, selon moi, ça pouvait aller. Le temps s'était déroulé rapidement, Thanksgiving était passé, Noël, que nous avions passé chez les Cullen avec Esme, Carlisle, Edward Senior, Elizabeth, Emmett, Jasper, Edward Junior avec mes sœurs, aussi tout comme le Nouvel An et nous sommes à présent mi janvier.

Je paresse un peu dans mon lit avant de devoir me lever pour me préparer à aller chez Edward puisque nous sommes samedi. Je quitte mon lit à regret ainsi que sa chaleur bienveillante et réconfortante. Je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner, Alice a passé la nuit avec Jasper, et Rosalie dort encore. Je suis donc la seule à être debout à cette heure bien trop matinale pour moi, il fait même encore nuit dehors ! Je mange en silence et rapidement avant de remonter prendre ma douche et de m'habiller chaudement, la météo annonce des températures négatives même en pleine journée ! J'enfile donc un jean, un tee-shirt manche longue et par dessus un gros pull en laine que Rose m'a offert à Noël. En sortant, je mets mes bottes et mon long manteau noir qui descend jusqu'à mes genoux.

J'arrive chez Edward pile à l'heure, le nez et les joues rougi(e)s par le froid. L'acteur m'accueille comme à chaque fois avec le sourire.

-Bonjour toi, allez entre. On dirait qu'il fait pas chaud dehors.

-Salut. C'est un euphémisme, on se gèle carrément les miches ! Je rétorque.

-Tu t'es levée du pied gauche aujourd'hui ? Me demande Edward en gardant un sourire en coin.

-Même pas, je rétorque. C'est juste qu'il fait un froid de canard et on voit bien que c'est pas toi qui as dû se les geler dehors !

-Viens, pour me faire pardonner et avant de commencer, je t'offre un café, dit-il en prenant mon manteau et en me guidant jusqu'à sa cuisine où il met en marche la cafetière. Je frotte rapidement mes mains entre elles pour les réchauffer un minimum tandis que le liquide brun se prépare. Remarquant mon geste, Edward vient les prendre dans les siennes et la chaleur de ses mains me font du bien. Et me réchauffe non seulement les mains mais aussi mon cœur et sans que je puisse le contrôler un petit gémissement de bien- être m'échappe. Il relève instantanément ses yeux émeraudes vers les miens, lui qui auparavant regardait nos mains jointes. Sous ses yeux qui sondent les miens, je me sens rougir, et mon regard s'égare sur ses lèvres qui encore aujourd'hui me semblent si tentantes.

C'est le bruit de la machine à café, nous annonçant par la même occasion que la boisson chaude est prête qui nous sort de notre douce torpeur. Il me sert une tasse dans laquelle il rajoute un sucre, comme je l'aime. Il me tend la tasse en silence et il s'en sert également une qu'il remplit à moitié et qu'il complète avec de l'eau fraîche pour le refroidir plus rapidement. Quant à moi, je me réchauffe encore davantage en buvant de petites gorgées qui me réchauffent de l'intérieur.

-Tu as fini ? Me demande Edward au bout d'un certain temps que je ne saurais définir tant j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.

J'avale rapidement ce qu'il reste de mon café avant de lui répondre.

-On peut travailler à présent ! Ma voix est enjouée, sans doute un peu trop mais il ne semble pas s'en être aperçu. Je dépose ma tasse dans l'évier avant de le suivre dans le salon qui depuis la première séance est notre espace de travail attitré.

-Aujourd'hui va être un peu différent de ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à maintenant, commence Edward comme embarrassé.

Intérieurement, je me dis : « Ça y est, le cours sur les baisers est enfin arrivé ! », je redoute cet exercice autant que j'ai hâte de le faire, parce qu'au fond de moi, malgré ce que je lui ai sorti le premier cours, je sens que d'embrasser Edward Masen, ou plutôt Edward Cullen sera un moment plus qu'agréable, même si ce n'est qu'un cours !

-Ah bon ? Je le questionne, impatiente d'en connaître la raison.

-Oui, hum… Je sais que tu redoutais un peu cette séance mais… Donc, je disais, je vais t'apprendre à embrasser comme dans les films, certains acteurs préfèrent un vrai baiser.

-Et toi ? Je le questionne. Il est adorable lorsqu'il est mal-à-l'aise, cet instant est, je crois, une des seules fois où je l'ai vu rougir et je suis très contente que ce soit lui qui pour une fois soit atteint de ce trouble et non pas moi.

-Quoi moi ? m'interroge-t-il surpris.

-Toi tu préfères les baisers de cinéma ou les vrais baisers ? Je lui demande, surprise de faire preuve d'autant d'audace.

-Je m'adapte selon ma partenaire, répond évasivement Edward.

Je ne vois pas en quoi savoir embrasser comme au cinéma va me servir, je n'ai aucune intention d'auditionner dans aucune production de quelque nature que ce soit. J'ai beau répéter à Edward que je ne suis pas une comédienne et encore moins une actrice mais bel et bien une professeure de biologie dans un lycée, mais il s'obstine à me faire travailler, cela rendrait les cours de théâtre que je donne au lycée, plus vrai. Et oui, ces leçons m'aident pour les cours que je donne avec Victoria au lycée mais j'ai comme l'impression que l'objectif d'Edward est de me pousser plus loin, pour que je devienne actrice comme lui, mais je sais deux choses qu'il paraît ignorer : premièrement, le métier d'actrice et de comédienne ne m'attire aucunement, oui j'éprouve du plaisir à jouer mais ça s'arrête la, et deuxièmement, je sais que même si j'étais attirée par la comédie ou le cinéma, je ne suis pas assez douée, malgré tout ce que peut dire Edward à ce sujet, pour prétendre devenir une star.

Nous passons la première heure à travailler sur un baiser fictif, c'est assez mécanique et pas du tout plaisant comme peut l'être un vrai baiser. Mais je ne me plains pas, profitant au maximum de ma proximité avec Edward. Ce n'est pas le baiser dont je rêvais mais je me console en disant que c'est beaucoup plus que des centaines de milliers de fans auront jamais.

Les deux heures restantes, nous reprenons la scène que nous avons travaillée jusqu'à présent, mais nous allons plus loin, puisque nous intégrons le baiser à la fin. Je suis tellement perturbée à la perspective de l'embrasser que j'en oublie mon texte, m'emmêlant les pinceaux. Nous sommes obligés de reprendre le début cinq fois avant que je n'arrive à bien la faire. Je m'exaspère moi-même, ce qui me rend irritable.

-Bella, on fait une pause, déclare Edward en me voyant m'énerver.

-Non, c'est bon, je vais bien finir par la jouer correctement, je réponds sèchement.

-Je sais mais plus tard, tu vas d'abord te calmer, c'est pas grave de louper une scène et de devoir la refaire plusieurs fois, ça m'est déjà arrivé à de nombreuses reprises, m'avoue Edward.

Ça me calme un peu, mais pas au point de retrouver une sérénité totale. Je souffle un bon coup, relis le script qu'Edward m'a passé avant de me foutre une claque mentale. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, c'est seulement un baiser et ce n'est pas le premier mec que je vais embrasser et je viens de passer plus d'une heure à le faire. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai vraiment envie que le baiser soit plus qu'un exercice que ce soit un véritable baiser.

Nous reprenons et j'y arrive enfin, seulement mes mains deviennent de plus en plus moites à l'approche fatidique de l'instant où Edward doit se retourner brusquement pour m'embrasser, dans un élan de désespoir, refusant que je le quitte alors qu'il vient de m'avouer avoir travaillé avec des malfrats. Mais lorsque ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes, ce n'est plus un baiser mécanique comme nous venions de travailler, non c'est un véritable baiser sauvage qu'il me donne, son baiser est tout sauf doux, il est pressant, brutal, comme si au travers des mouvements de ses lèvres, Edward me disait qu'il a envie de moi autant que moi j'ai envie de lui, comme si tous ces derniers mois l'avaient autant frustrés que je l'étais.

Je réponds avec une urgence presque insoutenable, et très vite, il franchit la barrière de mes dents et nos langues entament un balai érotique et urgent. Ses mains qui étaient restées sur mes hanches, se mouvent sous mon pull, tirant sur mon tee-shirt dont les pans sont rentrés dans mon pantalon. Des frissons me parcourent tout le corps alors que ses mains explorent la peau de mon dos. Nous nous éloignons quelques secondes le temps de reprendre notre respiration, mais ses mains sont toujours dans mon dos.

-Tu es magnifique Bella, murmure Edward d'une voix rauque en posant son front contre le mien avant que je ne me jette à mon tour sur ses lèvres, je veux plus, je le veux nu, en moi et maintenant.

Alors que nous nous embrassons, il me conduit jusqu'à sa chambre, je tire alors sur son pull, il s'écarte de moi pour l'enlever tout seul. Lorsqu'il se rapproche à nouveau de moi, il me fait subir le même sort, embarquant en même temps et mon gros pull et mon tee-shirt. Je me retrouve en soutien gorge alors qu'il est torse nu.

Je ne me gène aucunement pour le dévorer du regard, je me lèche les lèvres en voyant ses magnifiques abdominaux qui à partir de la taille, forment un V vers une destination que je convoite.

-Ce que tu vois te plaît, chérie ?

-Oh que oui, je réponds en déglutissant difficilement en entendant le surnom affectueux qu'il vient d'employer pour me qualifier.

Ma réponse à l'air de lui plaire puisqu'il se rapproche encore plus de moi, de sorte à que seul mon soutien gorge forme une barrière entre ma poitrine et son torse. Je ne sais pas qui a initié le baiser cette fois ci mais nous nous embrassons encore, et je tente de défaire la ceinture et le bouton du pantalon d'Edward. J'y arrive enfin et je sens une bosse proéminente contre mon ventre. Nous nous écartons haletant lorsqu'Edward m'ordonne :

-Déshabille toi, je veux pouvoir te toucher et t'observer.

-Dans ce cas, tu le fais aussi, je réplique en sentant que ma petite culotte est foutue, je mouille déjà abondamment et entendre Edward m'ordonner de me mettre nue, m'excite encore plus. Seigneur, je suis morte et je vais enfin atteindre le paradis !

Très rapidement, en 8 secondes chrono, il est nu devant moi, sa queue fièrement dressée sous mon regard. Je bataille à enlever mes bottes alors Edward me porte jusqu'à son lit où il me fait asseoir et fait descendre la fermeture Eclair de mes deux bottes avant de mes les enlever ainsi que mon jean et ma culotte.

Je ressens une satisfaction presque totale en entendant qu'il a du mal à déglutir en me voyant nue.

-Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue, avoue Edward dans un souffle contre mon oreille. Je m'installe un peu mieux sur son lit tandis qu'il fouille dans sa table de nuit.

-J'aimerais prendre mon temps avec toi pour notre première fois, mais je ne vais pas réussir à me contrôler, j'ai trop envie de toi, dit- il en enfilant le préservatif.

-C'est pas grave, je réponds avec une voix plus rauque à cause du désir. Je te veux en moi et maintenant, je continue en écartant les cuisses pendant qu'il se positionne à mon entrée.

Il me pénètre d'un coup de reins puissant me faisant gémir fortement, avant de complètement ressortir et de me pénétrer à nouveau. Je soulève mes hanches pour l'avoir au plus profond et ses coups de reins sont comme le baiser plutôt, emplis de désir, de frustration accumulée et d'urgence. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, je gémis de plus en plus et de plus en plus fort. Je sens que je ne suis plus très loin de l'orgasme mais ce qui précipite ma chute c'est Edward glissant une de ses mains à travers nos deux corps pour toucher le point le plus sensible de mon anatomie. Je m'abandonne totalement et une déferlante de plaisir s'abat sur moi, me faisant crier.

Edward me suit de peu en gémissant fortement contre moi. J'étouffe son gémissement, en attrapant son visage entre mes mains et en l'embrassant avec passion.

Je me sens fatiguée par nos ébats passionnés et mes yeux commencent à se fermer malgré ma lutte pour les garder ouverts.

-Dors ma belle, murmure Edward en se retirant de moi.

-Ne pars pas, je réussis à dire avant de sombrer dans les limbes d'un sommeil paisible et bien heureux.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention, murmure Edward contre mon oreille.

* * *

 **Alors ravies ? Les événements ont un peu échapper à mon contrôle pour votre plus grand plaisir, j'en suis certaine. Est ce que ça veut dire que tout va être rose et beau dans la suite ? Peut-être qu'un extrait serait plus parlant...**

 _« Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard et seule. Je tends mon bras dans toutes les directions, aucune trace d'Edward et pire encore, la place à côté de moi est froide. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait fait encore comme bêtise ? Je m'interroge en sentant les larmes monter. Je me lève et enroulée dans le drap que je viens de défaire du lit, je pars à la recherche de mes vêtements. Priorité absolu pour mes sous-vêtements. Je retrouve mon soutien-gorge puis ma petite culotte. Je les enfile rapidement, me tortillant dans le drap ne voulant pas me retrouver nue. C'est si humiliant que déjà il m'ait quittée alors que je suis chez lui, je dois peut-être m'estimer heureuse qu'il ne m'ait pas jetée dehors sitôt notre petite affaire conclue. »_

 **Pitié, ne me tuez pas si vous voulez la suite ! Toute menace ne sera pas prise au sérieux ! Bon week-end et bonne semaine, on se retrouve vendredi ou plus tôt si vous laisser une review !**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Pims10, Rosalie-Cullen03, sochic88, chouppy, Niagara, larosesurleau xTenShiax, Bloom Night et Josye pour leur commentaire qui me font très plaisir !**

 **Niagara** **: Merci ! Ta réponse arrive au début de ce chapitre et je sens que tu vas m'adorer ! Lol, je plaisante mais en tout cas, ça va te plaire et t'apporter des réponses !**

 **Josye :** **Merci à toi pour ta review ! Bella ne va pas (trop) souffrir je te le promets mais elle ne va pas passer par un moment super agréable non plus !**

 **Merci à toute pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir parce que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire des scènes explicites et ce n'est pas un exercice dans lequel je suis très à l'aise alors merci pour tous ces retours positifs !**

 **Merci à crazybells pour la correction de cette fic !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard et seule. Je tends mon bras dans toutes les directions, aucune trace d'Edward et pire encore, la place à côté de moi est froide. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait fait encore comme bêtise ? Je m'interroge en sentant les larmes monter. Je me lève et enroulée dans le drap que je viens de défaire du lit, je pars à la recherche de mes vêtements. Priorité absolu pour mes sous-vêtements. Je retrouve mon soutien-gorge puis ma petite culotte. Je les enfile rapidement, me tortillant dans le drap ne voulant pas me retrouver nue. C'est si humiliant que déjà il m'ait quittée alors que je suis chez lui, je dois peut-être m'estimer heureuse qu'il ne m'ait pas jetée dehors sitôt notre petite affaire conclue. Je finis de me rhabiller rapidement, et en mettant mes bottes, je me souviens avec une extrême précision les gestes emplis de désir lorsqu'il me les avait enlevée un peu plus tôt. Mon cœur se serre davantage à cette pensée, j'ai été et je suis la reine des sottes. Je ravale mes larmes avant de quitter la chambre, regardant une dernière fois le lit où i peine deux heures, j'ai vécu l'expérience la plus fantastique de ma vie.

Je suis obligée de passer par le salon pour quitter l'appartement, j'espère qu'Edward ne s'y trouvera pas, je n'ai pas envie de l'affronter, pas maintenant et sans doute jamais, parce que si je me le suis cachée jusqu'à présent, je me rends compte que je suis amoureuse de lui, irrévocablement et stupidement amoureuse de lui et cette situation me fait un mal de chien, mon cœur vient de se briser dans ma poitrine et je n'ai jamais pensé qu'avoir le cœur brisé puisse faire aussi mal.

-Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Demande Edward en surgissant derrière moi alors que j'ai presque atteint la porte d'entrée.

-Je rentre chez moi, je réponds froidement, ne le regardant même pas. C'est au dessus de mes forces, parce que si je me retourne, je verrais ses lèvres, ses yeux… Non je ne peux pas me retourner sans craquer.

-Pourquoi ? Me questionne-t-il. Pourquoi veux tu partir aussi vite ? Continue-t-il de me demander avec une pointe de douleur dans la voix.

-Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais que je reste ? Je le questionne avec ironie.

-Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclame-t-il. Bella, regarde moi, je n'aime pas parler à tes cheveux.

Je reste stoïque et fixe toujours la porte d'entrée. Edward m'attrape doucement par les hanches pour me retourner face à lui. Mes yeux se baissent malgré moi vers sa tenue et il ne porte qu'un tee-shirt et un boxer.

-Tu regrettes c'est ça ? Me demande-t-il avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, j'ai envie de lui crier que bien sûr que non, qu'en plus d'être le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais eu ( et ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main), je l'aime tellement que mon cœur manque un battement à chaque occasion lorsque son nom est mentionné dans la conversation. Mais d'un autre côté, je veux me préserver, surtout mon cœur parce qu'Edward est capable à lui seul de le briser. Il prend mon hésitation pour une réponse positive, il s'éloigne alors de moi et un froid immense s'insinue en moi.

-Tu regrettes, sa voix claque dans la pièce, résonnant à cause du relatif silence.

-Non, je commence. Non, je suis sans doute la reine des cruches mais non je ne regrette pas, contrairement à toi manifestement.

-C'est pas moi qui allait m'enfuir sans même un regard en arrière, s'outre Edward.

-Et c'est pas moi qui ait déserté le lit alors que l'autre dormait ! J'accuse à mon tour.

Edward se passe une main dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Il se dirige vers le comptoir de cuisine où il prend un plateau avec une assiette sur laquelle repose une omelette.

-Je ne suis pas un fin cuisinier mais je te préparais à manger. Lorsque je me suis réveillé de notre sieste tu dormais encore si bien que je voulais te préparer un repas pour que nous puissions reprendre des forces, explique Edward.

-Oh ! Je réponds surprise.

-Oui : oh ! Qu'est ce que tu as cru, Bella ? Dis moi parce que tu es un mystère pour moi, soupire-t-il.

-J'ai… J'ai cru que c'était ta manière de me dire de partir, j'explique en me rapprochant de lui.

-Pourquoi diable as-tu été imaginer une chose pareille ? Je t'avais pourtant dis que je resterai près de toi.

-Je croyais que je rêvais, j'avoue les joues rouges de honte. Je… Tu vois c'est un peu difficile pour moi de comprendre ce que tu me trouves et…

-Mais arrêtes de te dénigrer ! Me coupe Edward. Tu es magnifique, gentille, intelligente et j'en passe. Il faudrait que je sois aveugle ou complètement stupide pour que je ne m'intéresse pas à toi. Et tu es de loin, de très loin la femme qui m'a le plus marqué dans nos ébats, pas que j'en ai eu tant que ça, tente Edward de se rattraper après ses aveux maladroits. Et j'ai envie de recommencer autant de fois que possible.

-Mais… Bon j'ai rien dit ! Je capitule devant sa mine qui me disait « Ne prononce pas la fin de ta phrase sinon ça va barder ». Tu as envie de recommencer ? Je demande incertaine.

-Oh que oui et cette fois-ci, je veux faire les choses bien, je veux prendre le temps de te faire jouir avec mes mains, ma langue. Je veux t'entendre crier grâce la prochaine fois et non te prendre comme un sauvageon.

-Je me rappelle pas m'être plainte, je le taquine en m'approchant tellement de lui que nos souffles se mêlent. Je me rappelle même de t'avoir demandé, voire exigé de venir en moi.

-Je veux quand même faire les choses bien et découvrir chaque centimètre carré de ton corps poussin.

-Poussin, vraiment ? Je demande en lui volant un baiser.

-Chaton, si tu préfères ?

-Non poussin ça me va, je réponds en souriant.

-Alors avant que tu ne décides de partir comme une voleuse, j'avais décidé que le programme de cet après-midi serait repos et bien sûr sexe, mais si tu veux faire autre chose, ou si tu as des suggestions, je t'écoute.

Je fais mine de réfléchir durant quelques secondes, histoire de le taquiner. J'aime cette complicité entre nous, j'aime nos taquineries et je me sens vraiment bête d'avoir paniqué aussi vite mais à ma défense, la situation prêtait vraiment à confusion !

-Je ne suis pas vraiment une adepte du repos, sauf si bien entendu c'est entre deux orgasmes !

-Tu me mets au défi, poussin ? Je te préviens que tu vas aimer ça ! Conclut-il avec un sourire fripon. Mais avant on se restaure parce que je meurs de faim !

Je rigole et mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine lorsque je surprends le regard qu'Edward me porte. Je le regarde à mon tour en essayant de lui transmettre dans ce geste tout l'amour que je lui porte.

Nous passons tout le reste de la journée à discuter puis à faire l'amour et à se taquiner. La seule ombre au tableau c'est que je dois rentrer chez moi le soir. Edward m'avait bien proposé de rester avec lui cette nuit, j'ai failli céder mais je sais que j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule pour faire le point sur cette journée tellement merveilleuse que j'ai peur de l'avoir rêvée. C'est peut-être un tour de mon esprit qui souhaiterait tellement fort que ce soit réel. Je me suis même pincée et vu la douleur qui en a résulté, ce n'est pas une invention de mon cerveau. Edward a quand même tenu à me raccompagner jusque devant la maison, prétextant qu'il fait bien trop froid pour que je rentre en métro et puis il n'a pas envie de me quitter et la réciproque est vraie aussi mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir calmement à toute cette journée.

Lorsque je m'apprête à descendre de la voiture, Edward me retient et m'embrasse avant de me laisser rentrer. Je m'empresse de lui rendre son baiser avant de rejoindre la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, je regarde par la fenêtre et lui fait un dernier signe de la main avant que sa voiture ne s'éloigne. Je voudrais pouvoir appeler Angela ou Leah pour leur raconter ma journée, malheureusement, elles ne sont toujours pas au courant que je connais Edward Masen. Seth a tenu sa langue même si il n'a pas eu trop le choix puisqu'un contrat de non divulgation avait été signé.

-Toi tu pues le sexe, m'agresse Alice.

Je m'attendais tellement pas à la trouver assise dans le noir que je pousse un cri et que je sursaute tellement haut que j'aurais pu toucher le plafond.

-T'es folle ma parole ! On n'a pas idée de faire peur comme ça aux gens, imagine que je sois cardiaque, tu aurais eu ma mort sur ta conscience !

-T'es pas cardiaque, se moque Alice.

-C'est pas une raison, je réponds en souriant. Qu'est ce que tu fiches assise dans le noir, tu m'espionnes ?

-Bien sûr que non, Jasper m'a déposé un peu avant que tu rentres et je profitais d'un peu de calme. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Tu pues le sexe toi, c'est même inscrit sur ton visage !

-T'en sais rien, on est toujours dans le noir ! Je la contre.

-Je sais mais tu ne nies pas ! Se moque Alice. Allez, raconte moi tout !

-Lice ! Je m'exclame.

-Tu m'as comprise Bells, je ne veux pas tout savoir mais seulement si c'était bien ou même excellent et aussi comment tu as fait pour résister aussi longtemps !

-T'as gagné mais si tu pouvais allumer la lumière pour que je n'ai pas l'impression de parler dans le vide, ça m'aiderait bien.

Alice allume la lumière et retourne s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis que je prends place dans le fauteuil. Finalement en parler avec ma jumelle va peut-être me permettre d'y voir plus clair. Alice sera sans doute de bons conseils.

-Alors ?

-Comme tu sais, il me donne des cours de comédie chez lui ? Je demande de façon rhétorique. Et bien aujourd'hui nous devions travailler sur les baisers de cinéma, me demande pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais que lorsque nous nous entraînions, j'ai pas de mot plus adapté, tout se passait bien mais lorsque nous avons dû intégrer le baiser dans la scène sur laquelle nous travaillions, j'étais déstabilisée et je n'arrivais plus à rien. Mais grâce à Edward je me suis calmée et nous avons repris et lorsque le moment du baiser est arrivé, c'est Edward qui devait l'initier, c'était tout sauf un baiser de cinéma.

-Donc c'est Edward qui a pris les devants ? Me questionne Alice. Vous en auriez mis du temps tous les deux. Et ensuite ?

-Bah excuse nous ! Ensuite, nous avons fini dans son lit, je réponds en rougissant.

-C'est génial Bells ! Et c'était comment ? Je ne veux pas tous les détails, continue Alice rapidement. Mais tu peux au moins me dire ça !

-Je ne t'ai pas questionné par rapport à Jasper moi ! Je lui fais remarquer.

-C'est parce que tu es trop prude pour ça, ou que tu ne voulais pas savoir. Alors ?

-C'était fantastique, je réponds en rougissant de plus belle. Mais c'est tout ce que tu sauras !

-Mais c'est largement suffisant ! Contre ma sœur avec un sourire. Je suis si contente pour toi !

-Rien n'est encore fait alors calme tes ardeurs ! Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis pour tout te dire, j'avoue à ma sœur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas ? Demande Alice, soucieuse.

-Rien, c'est bien ça le soucis. Tu vois, j'ai l'impression que c'est trop beau pour être vrai. C'est génial avec Edward mais j'ignore tout de ce qu'il peut ressentir et il peut avoir tellement mieux. J'ai peur de n'être qu'un divertissement avant qu'il ne retourne à Los Angeles reprendre sa carrière.

-Et ça te fait peur parce que tu es amoureuse ? Devine Alice. Je hoche la tête pour acquiescer . Je ne suis pas la plus douée en psychologie, mais je pense que c'est réciproque ou tout du moins que tu plais beaucoup à Edward. Tu n'as jamais vu la manière dont il te couve du regard et comme ses yeux s'illuminent lorsque tu entres dans une pièce ou que ton nom apparaît dans la conversation. Il n'est peut-être pas encore amoureux mais il n'en est pas loin. Quoique il arrive tu peux tenter une relation et si ça ne marche pas tant pis. Son métier n'est pas un frein, si tu l'aimes pour lui et non sa carrière alors peu importe, conseille Alice.

-Merci Lice, je dis reconnaissante. Depuis quand tu es devenue aussi sage ?

-Depuis que j'ai grandi mais tu refusais de le voir jusqu'à présent.

-Je suis désolée pour ça.

-Je sais, mais tu fais des efforts depuis que nous avons une discussion au début de l'année scolaire. Tout comme je fais des efforts pour vous laisser de l'espace et moins me mêler de vos vies.

-Je sais et j'apprécie. De tout manière, tu es assez occupée avec Jasper, je la taquine.

-C'est pas faux, mais pour ton histoire avec Edward, essaye de ne pas trop te prendre la tête et de profiter au jour le jour.

-J'essayerais, je promets.

J'allais essayer mais je me connais, c'est pas sûr que j'y arrive.

* * *

 **Alors rassurées par la tournure des évènements ? N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage et à vendredi prochain ! Et oui, pas d'extrait cette semaine mais je sens que le chapitre vous plaira !**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à larosesurleau, chouppy, Niagara, sochic88, Rosalie-Cullen03 et Pims10 pour leur commentaire qui me font très plaisir !**

 **Niagara :** **Oh merci beaucoup, tu me fais rougir ! Mais je suis ravie, que dis-je extatique en lisant tous tes compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, ça ne correspond pas tout à fait à tes attentes mais c'est mieux que rien et des discussions, il va y en avoir dans ce chapitre !**

 **Vous étiez moins nombreuses à commenter le dernier chapitre, est ce parce que la fin de ce premier tome arrive ? N'oubliez pas qu'il y en a un deuxième que je commencerais d'ailleurs à publier dans la continuité de celui ci !**

* * *

 **Sinon, j'ai aussi publier un OS sur l'univers de Teen Wolf, c'est une série Young adult et si la première saison a assez mal vieilli au niveau des coupes de cheveux surtout des acteurs, c'est une super série sur les loups garou et plein d'autres créatures fantastiques et mythologiques avec durant la saison 5 une référence à la France ! Je vous conseille vivement de la regarder et de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'OS qui est complètement allumé mais assez drôle !**

 **Et pour la série, si ça peut vous aider, plusieurs acteurs beaux comme tout sont présents et si certaines aiment les tablettes de chocolats en guise d'abdomen, c'est fait pour vous avec une version masculine d'Alice ( pas pour le shopping) mais vous comprendrez ! Le lien de cet OS est disponible lorsque vous cliquez sur mon profil alors profitez !**

* * *

 **Merci à crazybells pour sa relecture et sa correction !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Bonjour à tous ! Salut Edward en arrivant en ce lundi après midi dans l'auditorium.

-Bonjour Edward, saluent les vingt-quatre élèves.

Nous sommes aujourd'hui lundi, et nous avions couché ensemble samedi. J'avais passé ma journée hier à essayer de réfléchir sur ce que je ressentais pour lui, quoique ce point est le plus certain et pourtant le plus dangereux pour moi car je l'aime. L'autre point sur lequel je suis bien moins certaine c'est si les sentiments que j'éprouve sont réciproques. Je doute beaucoup et j'aurais bien voulu qu'Edward me rassure d'une quelconque manière bien qu'en un sens il l'ait fait puisque, même si nous étions séparés physiquement, il m'a envoyé hier plusieurs textos pour prendre de mes nouvelles, pour me détourner de mes corrections ou tout simplement pour me dire que je lui manquais.

Pour appliquer le conseil d'Alice de ne pas me prendre la tête, je lui avais répondu aussi spontanément dont j'étais capable, le résultat n'était pas fameux et laissait à désirer mais j'avais apprécié ces instants et aujourd'hui est le premier jour où nous nous revoyons. Je le vois peut-être avec les yeux de l'amour, mais je le trouve encore plus beau. Il fait la bise à Victoria et vient ensuite vers moi. Il me fait aussi la bise avant de me chuchoter :

-Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de t'embrasser en ce moment, mais il ne faudrait pas choquer ces chastes yeux.

-Tu as raison, il ne le faut pas, je réponds sur le même ton en dissimulant du mieux que je peux un sourire narquois.

Ces yeux sont pour la plupart en tout cas, plus si chastes que cela beaucoup ont déjà eu des relations sexuelles et pour ceux qui n'en ont pas encore eu, les sites pornographiques ne leur sont sans doute pas inconnus ! Mais il est vrai que je ne veux pas me faire renvoyer pour attentat à la pudeur ou exhibitionnisme.

-Alors les jeunes, la séance d'aujourd'hui et les prochaines séances seront un peu particulières. Je m'explique : le thème de cette année est les attentats du 11 septembre 2001. Puisque vous aurez la chance de vous produire sur une vraie scène avec des éléments scéniques plutôt incroyables, j'avais pensé pour la mise en scène que derrière chaque élève, on pourrait accrocher un drap blanc ou une espèce de tableau blanc sur lequel serait projeter des images d'archives, de petites scènes que nous aurions tournées. Certaines pourraient avoir du son, tandis que d'autres seront seulement des images pour illustrer les propos du camarade sur scène.

-C'est vrai ? Demande Thomas.

-Vrai de vrai ! Lui répond Edward. Aujourd'hui, ce sera plutôt du travail de recherche. Pour que ce soit assez équilibré et puisque les dernières années ont des rôles plus importants, ils apparaîtront moins voir pas dans les images de fond.

-D'ailleurs, intervient Victoria, aujourd'hui nous scindons le groupe en deux. Les personnes qui ont un rôle important sur scène, donc les dernières années, vous allez rester avec Edward, vous travaillerez ainsi sur vos textes qui ont été distribué avant les vacances de Noël. Les autres vous viendrez avec Bella et moi pour effectuer des recherches internet et des idées de scène que nous pourrons ensuite filmer. Les deux heures qui suivent, j'assiste Victoria dont la grossesse se voit de plus en plus et nous supervisons les recherches du groupe de 17 élèves.

Je ne peux revoir Edward qu'à la fin de ces deux longues heures. Longues, non pas que le travail de recherche soit inintéressant car il ne l'est pas mais parce que je brûle d'envie de mettre au clair notre situation et surtout la nature de notre relation. Vivre dans cet espèce de brouillard n'est pas fait pour moi, et au pire la situation sera gênante aux réunions de famille, au travail mais je saurais à quoi m'en tenir, ce qui vaut mieux que ne pas savoir du tout. Et au mieux, j'aurais enfin une relation posée avec un homme même si je redoute déjà l'instant où il m'annoncera qu'il reprend son métier d'acteur à Los Angeles mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là !

Je rejoins l'auditorium une fois que nous avons relâché nos élèves, Edward est toujours présent, rangeant quelques affaires dans son cartable. Lorsqu'il m'entend approcher, il relève ses yeux et un sourire illumine ses traits. C'est un signe encourageant et je lui retourne son sourire avec une certaine timidité. Je suis bien contente que Victoria soit partie directement, elle a rendez vous pour une échographie ça nous permet d'être seul à seule.

-Je te ramène ? Me demande Edward.

-Avec plaisir, je réponds en souriant toujours.

Nous sortons du lycée en discutant des cours, il me parle plus en avant de son projet. Il est satisfait par l'avancé des dernières années et tous connaissent déjà leur texte ce qui est une très bonne chose, il peut ainsi se concentrer sur les intentions de chacun et les émotions qu'ils vont devoir caler par dessus leur texte. C'est un travail compliqué qu'on leur demande cependant c'est aussi le job de tout comédien. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la voiture que je trouve le courage d'aborder le sujet concernant notre relation.

-Edward… euh… hum, je bégaie. C'est un sujet qui me questionne depuis samedi, mais…. Comment tu nous vois ? Je veux dire sommes nous en couple ? Ou juste des amis avec certains avantages comme celui de s'envoyer en l'air ? Je demande en hésitant.

Il est tellement surpris par ma question qu'il en freine brusquement. Il se tourne vers moi avec un regard incrédule.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as entendu, je réplique.

-Je sais mais, je crois que j'ai mal compris, avoue Edward en rougissant. Il est attendrissant lorsqu'il agit comme ça, à mille lieues du connard arrogant que j'ai rencontré fin septembre. Tu ne viens pas de me demander ça, n'est ce pas ? Parce que moi, il ne faisait aucun doute que tu étais ma petite amie, mais je me suis trompé.

-Non, non, je m'empresse de le corriger. C'est parfait ! Tu apprendras bien vite que j'aime que tout soit bien défini dans ma petite tête et ce n'était pas certain alors je doutais. Je doute beaucoup en fait, tout le temps, j'avoue en baissant les yeux vers mes bottes.

-Bella c'est pas grave, l'important est que tout soit clarifié maintenant. Ma magnifique petite amie, reprend Edward avec un sourire rêveur.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Mais j'ai vu cet acteur l'autre jour, tu lui ressembles un peu bien que toi tu ne m'endormes pas.

-Il est plus séduisant que moi, cet acteur ? Me questionne Edward faisant mine d'être jaloux.

-Mum, je sais pas. Mais il paraît qu'il embrasse bien, j'aimerais bien essayer pour voir, tu crois que c'est possible ?

-Dès que j'arrête cette voiture petite impertinente tu verras qui embrasse le mieux ! Fait Edward, mine de se fâcher.

-J'ai hâte que cette voiture soit à l'arrêt dans ce cas, je le taquine.

Edward a tenu parole une fois la voiture stoppée devant la maison de mon enfance, il m'embrasse à nous en faire perdre haleine. J'ai très envie de refaire l'amour avec lui mais nous modérons nos ardeurs, pas très longtemps puisque mercredi après les cours en me raccompagnant il grimpe directement dans ma chambre.

Les mois suivants, nous nous voyons régulièrement, et à chaque cours qu'il donne au lycée, il me raccompagne ensuite bien que nous finissons très souvent dans ma chambre fermée à double tour pour éviter tout dérangement. Nous continuons les cours du samedi matin, Edward a eu du mal à comprendre que je ne veux en aucun cas devenir actrice. J'aime mon métier et je n'ai pas envie d'en changer. Ça a généré notre première dispute de couple. Lui trouve que j'ai un véritable talent pour le jeu et n'arrive pas à comprendre que je ne veuille pas l'approfondir. Il avait fini par se ranger de mon côté et avait enfin compris mais du coup, Plus de cours du samedi matin. A la place, nous passions en général le début de la journée au lit, nous câlinant avant de se préparer et de déjeuner puis de passer une journée tranquille. Je prenais soit des copies à corriger soit des cours à préparer pendant qu'Edward bossait sur le spectacle de fin d'année.

Les séquences avaient été tournées au début du mois d'avril, depuis il s'attelle au montage, mais il est très peu satisfait du résultat. Finalement il arrive à mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Notre seconde dispute s' est déclarée parce que je voulais parler de notre relation à mes amis c'est à dire à Leah, Angela et Seth. Mais Edward avait peur qu'ils ébruitent le tout dans la presse. J'avais beau lui assurer que non, il n'en démordait pas. Depuis janvier, j'aime notre petite bulle d'amour, d'ailleurs, aucun de nous n'avaient prononcé les fameux mots, mais je voulais partager ma joie avec ceux qui comptent énormément pour moi. Lui en avait bien parlé à son ami qui est lui aussi acteur ! Mais nous sommes début mai et bien que je sois heureuse de pouvoir sortir sans être interpellée par des journalistes, je commence à vouloir plus que de me - de nous - cacher.

-J'ai l'impression que tu as honte de moi, je lance à Edward alors qu'il vient de me dire d'attendre encore pour parler à mes amis de notre relation.

-Mais pas du tout, que vas tu encore t'imaginer ? s'agace Edward.

-Je veux seulement pouvoir dire à mes amis « non je ne suis plus célibataire et devinez quoi ? Mon petit ami me rend très heureuse ! ». C'est trop te demander ?

-J'ai seulement peur qu'ils en parlent à la presse.

-Mais pourquoi diable ils le feraient ? Angela et Leah sont prof de bio tout comme moi, je les connais depuis une décennie ! Seth est flic pour l'amour de Dieu, son job serait de nous protéger des paparazzis pas de nous vendre à ces vautours ! Je m'énerve.

-Oui mais ils pourraient en parler à leur proche et eux tu ne les connais pas ! Contre attaque Edward.

-Je ne te dis pas que je veux crier sur tous les toits que c'est avec Edward Masen que je sors, mais seulement d'avoir des discussions avec d'autres personnes que mes sœurs parce qu'elles sont les seules au courant !

-Mais c'est très bien !

-Edward, nous sortons ensemble depuis quatre mois et presque personne n'est au courant et ça me va, mais je voudrais pouvoir en parler avec mes amies, c'est pas difficile à comprendre.

-J'ai pas confiance en ce Sean.

-C'est Seth, je le corrige. Et puis c'est pas avec lui que je vais aborder la question des amours mais si tu veux tout savoir, si ça peut calmer ta jalousie, il sort avec une des ses collègues depuis deux mois et lui il peut le dire !

-Tant mieux pour lui tu m'en vois ravi, mais ça ne me fait pas changer d'avis.

-Tu sais que tu redeviens le connard arrogant du début ? Je le questionne de façon purement rhétorique. Arrête de faire ton dictateur, toi tu en as bien parler à ton ami Garrett !

-Mais c'est différent ! s'exclame Edward.

-Et en quoi, je t'en pris ?

-Il est lui aussi acteur, il n'a jamais rien dévoilé de ce que j'ai pu lui confier.

-Mais Angela et Leah aussi ! Elles m'ont soutenue à la mort de mes parents, lorsque j'ai décidé de m'arrêter au master et de ne pas continuer sur un doctorat, je poursuis. Elles étaient là après mon premier petit ami, après mon premier baiser. Et je suis désolée mais j'ai toujours pu avoir confiance en elles alors ne viens pas me dire que c'est différent !

-Bella, poussin, ne le prends pas comme ça !

-Et tu veux que je le prenne comment ? Je m'écris. On peut avoir confiance en tes amis mais pas en les miens ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, se défend Edward.

-Mais c'est tout comme. Tu ne comprends pas, je t'aime ! J'explose. Je suis amoureuse de toi et je voudrais que mes amis les plus proches soient au courant et contemplent mon bonheur, c'est pourtant pas difficile à saisir, je continue soudainement lasse.

Edward reste silencieux pendant quelques instants, me regardant étrangement et intensément. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu dire pour le mettre dans cet état. Et puis cela me revient, je viens de lui avouer que je suis amoureuse de lui, c'est certain que je n'avais pas imaginé le lui avouer dans ces circonstances. J'avais pas prévu de lui dire en première, j'attendais qu'il fasse le premier pas, sans doute par peur d'être rejetée et que l'amour que je lui porte ne soit pas réciproque mais c'est fait, je le lui ai avoué. Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas ravaler ce que je viens de dire et je n'en ai pas honte car je le pense depuis bien longtemps mais j'attends avec crainte sa réaction. Edward est parfois si secret que j'ai parfois du mal à le décrypter.

-Tu…. Tu m'aimes ? Demande Edward avec hésitation.

-Oui, même si tu te comportes comme un crétin arrogant et passablement snob, même si j'ai envie de t'étrangler en ce moment, même si tu m'énerves prodigieusement, même si je sais que ce n'est pas forcément réciproque. Je suis amoureuse de toi, pas de l'acteur, pas du pédagogue, pas du fils de bonne famille, mais de toi dans ton ensemble et c'est justement pour ça que je veux en parler avec mes amies. Elles ont bien remarqué que je suis plus heureuse en ce moment, que je souris plus et j'aimerais me confier à elles.

-Comment ça, ce n'est pas partagé ? Demande Edward. Oh Bella, je t'aime aussi et ce que tu viens de me dire, c'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais dit. Tu es une femme qui en plus d'être belle, d'être intelligente est drôle, sans arrières pensées, altruiste et a encore pleins d'autres qualités. Comment pourrais-je ne pas t'aimer ? Et si tu veux parler de notre relation à tes amies, et bien soit, j'y consens. Je veux simplement te protéger et nous garder dans notre petite bulle mais je ne peux pas t'empêcher de te confier à tes amies, ce serait égoïste de ma part et je ne veux que ton bonheur.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr poussin, viens m'embrasser, je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi. Ça me rend malheureux.

-Et moi donc, je réponds en me blottissant dans ses bras avec de déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Alors ? Ce chapitre fait un sacré bon dans le temps mais il fallait qu'il l'histoire avance pour que premièrement, ne pas vous perdre à cause de l'ennui et deuxièmement, parce que ça permet de voir la relation entre Edward et Bella.**

 **Pour celles qui ont remarqué les petits surnoms, crazybells, ma correctrice n'a absolument pas aimé « le poussin » et le « chaton », qu'en pensez vous ? Hihi c'est pour une amie qui adore les poussins et si jamais elle passe par ici, elle se reconnaîtra !**

 **Autre chose, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de ce premier tome, alors profitez ! Mais comme dit plus, j'enchaînerai directement avec le second alors pas de panique !**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à canada02, Pims10, LouBookLife, Niagara, Rosalie-Cullen03, xTenShiax, larosesurleau, Josye et crazybells pour leur commentaire !**

 **Niagara :** **Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! Euh, quand même pas, parce que bon, tu verras dans le tome 2, ça va être un peu compliqué… Mais pour les surnoms, on va s'y faire à « poussin » ! ;)**

 **Josye : ****Merci à toi de commenter, ça me fait très plaisir ! Ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant !**

 **Ce chapitre est le dernier de ce premier tome, mais comme annoncé la semaine dernière, dès la semaine prochaine, le tome 2 sera publier. Il le sera fait séparément, et le sera sous le titre:** **Avancer Tome 2**

 **IMPORTANT !** **Pour les review anonymes, les réponses seront données la semaine prochaine avec le premier chapitre du deuxième tome, donc n'hésitez pas !**

 **Merci à crazybells pour sa correction !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le jour du spectacle de fin d'année est enfin arrivé. Je crois que je suis encore plus stressée que si je montais sur scène. Nous venons de passer deux journées complètes à répéter et à mettre en scène la pièce qui sera jouée dans moins de 10 minutes. Le rideau qui sépare le plateau, autrement dit la scène, des sièges et des spectateurs est tiré. Je suis sur le plateau avec Edward, Victoria qui a accouché il y a moins de deux mois et qui est toujours en congé maternité mais qui a tenue à être présente ce soir pour encourager tous nos élèves, et ces derniers. Nous leur donnons les derniers encouragements avant de passer de l'autre côté pour rejoindre nos places. La salle est comble j'aperçois Seth avec Jane, Angela avec Ben, son petit-ami, Leah avec Gillian, tous les Cullen venus pour soutenir Emmett, mais aussi Alice pour supporter Rosalie. Il y a bien sûr aussi les autres parents et amis des apprentis comédiens, ainsi que des agents d'après Victoria.

Je suis si contente de pouvoir voir mes petits protégés enfin sur scène et constater avec ravissement la récompense de tous les efforts fournis durant l'année. Avant que le rideau se lève, Victoria me fait signe de me lever et de la suivre sur le devant de la scène. Malheur, c'est le moment du discours ! Je la suis docilement et je plaque un sourire de circonstance sur mon visage étant aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson hors de l'eau. Victoria s'empare d'un micro.

-Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir. Vous êtes ici ce soir pour admirer le travail fantastique réalisé par nos élèves tout au long de cette année scolaire. Ils sont très fiers, et nous aussi les professeurs de l'option de présenter ce spectacle. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui sont intervenues cette année auprès de notre petite troupe et je passe le mot à ma collègue, finit-elle par dire en me passant le micro.

-Bonsoir, je lâche, stressée. Le spectacle qui vous verrez n'aborde pas un thème facile, surtout pour nous autres les New Yorkais. Nos comédiens accomplissent ce soir un devoir de mémoire. Ils ont travaillé très dur pour ce soir et je vous demande donc de les applaudir bien fort avant qu'ils ne montent sur scène. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente soirée, je termine en éteignant le micro pour rejoindre ma place sous les applaudissements de la salle.

Les lumières s'éteignent progressivement et nous sommes totalement plongés dans le noir avant qu'une douche lumineuse n'illumine le centre avant du plateau. Thomas est assis sur une chaise, regardant droit devant lui bien que je sache qu'il est aveuglé par la lumière et qu'il ne voit rien. Des images d'archives et des scènes qui ont été filmée défilent sur le drap blanc étendu au fond de la scène. Le son se coupe et Thomas commence à réciter son texte en le jouant.

J'ai beau avoir suivi les répétitions depuis le début et avoir assisté à la répétition générale qui permet de se faire une idée du spectacle, cela ne m'a pas empêché de pleurer et d'être extrêmement émue par le jeu de nos comédiens et le texte. Heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup avec un mascara water proof et avec un bon stock de mouchoirs. Edward qui est assis près de moi, me sert la main en signe de soutien bien que comme moi, il n'en mène pas large.

Lorsque le rideau se ferme au bout d'1h20, je pleure encore plus tant l'émotion est forte et je suis la première à être debout pour féliciter mes élèves dont je suis très fière et qui ont fournis un travail formidable. Lorsqu'ils viennent saluer leur public, je suis encore plus heureuse, si c'est possible. Je vois Emmett qui est au centre et qui tient un micro, il se détache de la troupe en avançant de deux pas.

-Waouh, merci beaucoup d'être venu si nombreux pour nous admirer ! Commence Emmett pour nous faire rire, ce qui fonctionne bien pour ma part. Euh, voilà, je vais remercier au nom de tous, le comédien qui nous a accompagné tout au long de cette année. Merci mec ! Mais aussi nos deux merveilleuses et talentueuses profs. Victoria Hunter et Bella Swan, on vous attend sur scène !

Victoria attrape ma main alors que Charles est venu la chercher. Je les suis donc pour me retrouver sur le plateau entourée de tous mes protégés. Nous sommes grandement applaudies à notre tour et Emmett tout comme son frère et Seth en profitent pour crier leur joie. Mes joues s'échauffent d'être au centre de l'attention et je glisse à l'oreille du petit ami de ma jeune sœur :

-Je comprends enfin ce que voulaient dire tes parents lorsqu'ils m'ont affirmé que tu n'étais absolument pas timide.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit innocemment le jeune homme.

J'éclate de rire à sa remarque avant de l'étreindre brièvement, ce que je fais avec chaque dernier année, les félicitant tour à tour. Nous saluons une dernière fois avant de retourner derrière le rideau, laissant exploser notre joie en criant et en sautant. Les élèves nous entraînent, Victoria et moi dans leur danse de la joie. Je ris aux éclats lorsqu'Edward nous rejoint pour à son tour exprimer sa joie.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît, demande Edward. Du calme pendant cinq minutes je vous en prie. Je tiens simplement à vous dire combien je suis fier de vous ce soir et de la façon dont vous avez joué. Maintenant vous pouvez reprendre vos cris de joie, se moque un peu l'acteur.

Une fois que tout le monde est retourné dans les loges et que Victoria les a suivi pour leur donner les dernières consignes : bien récupérer ce qu'ils ont amené et ne rien laisser traîner. Je me blottis dans les bras de mon petit ami, savourant ce moment. Nous retournons dans la salle où seuls nos familles et amis nous attendent. Les parents des élèves sont dans le hall, et puisque la présence de mon célèbre petit ami n'est connue de personne, à sa demande il avait peur que certaines personnes viennent plus ce soir avec l'espoir de l'apercevoir lui et non pour admirer le travail et le jeu des comédiens d'un soir. Emmett et Rose ne tardent pas à nous rejoindre et nous restons un long moment à parler. Rose et Emmett reçoivent des compliments de la part de tous et je souris en les voyant rougir.

-Vous avez été formidables les enfants, les congratulent Esme et Elizabeth.

-Papa et maman seraient si fiers de toi, j'ajoute à ma sœur qui esquisse un sourire radieux bien que des larmes perlent ses yeux.

-Ils seraient fiers de vous trois, ajoute Edward Senior. Vous avez fournis un travail merveilleux, toutes les deux avec Rosalie mais aussi vous Alice. Je ne connaissais pas vos parents les filles, mais je suis moi-même père et je sais que j'aurais été fier de vous.

-Merci beaucoup Monsieur, je réponds en versant quelques larmes. C'est la soirée des pleurs on dirait !

-C'est naturel Bella et appelez moi Ed, comme tout le monde, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Mais ce sont des bonnes larmes, me dit Leah. Ça nous a remué c'est certain mais c'était fantastique !

Nous nous séparons après quelques larmes. Je rentre à la maison avec Edward et Rosalie. Nous sommes jeudi et demain, nous avons cours pour ceux qui sont encore au lycée ou ceux qui enseignent. Alice part avec Jasper, elle passe de plus en plus de temps chez lui et intérieurement je sais qu'elle attend seulement que Rose ait son diplôme de secondaire et qu'elle aille à la fac pour emménager avec son petit-ami, bientôt son fiancé.

-Alors comme ça, tu as été ému par le spectacle que tu as créé ? Je taquine Edward une fois que nous sommes allongés dans mon lit.

-Oui, c'est sans doute un peu du narcissisme mais il était vraiment fabuleux et te voir pleurer aussi ne m'a pas aidé non plus, chuchote Edward avant de m'embrasser.

Je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine avec un soupir d'aise avant de m'endormir, l'émotion et le stress de la représentation de ce soir étant passées. Mon rêve se tourne vers Edward, et bien sûr la famille que nous aurons peut-être un jour. J'ai hâte de vivre ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais le présent a un choix bien particulier et c'est lui que je vais vivre pleinement.

Rosalie obtient son diplôme avec brio, elle n'est pas major de promotion mais elle a tout de même obtenue une bourse à Harvard pour y étudier la mécanique et tout un tas d'autres trucs en rapport avec l'ingénierie. Emmett la suit, mais il a prit en option le théâtre. J'en avais longuement discuté avec lui et ses parents il sait grâce à son cousin que l'industrie hollywoodienne est impitoyable et avant de tenter sa chance, il préfère obtenir un diplôme universitaire, ce qui est compréhensible. Ses parents l'ont totalement soutenu et puis, je crois qu'il ne veut pas quitter ma sœur. Ça me fait mal au cœur de me dire que ma sœur part vivre à Boston et que ma jumelle va habiter avec Jasper.

Nous passons d'une cohabitation à trois à moi toute seule, c'est étrange d'autant plus qu'Edward s'est découvert une vocation pour la mise en scène et qu'il repart pour Los Angeles pour tenter sa chance, non plus en tant qu'acteur, bien qu'il aime toujours autant jouer, mais en tant que réalisateur. Il a admit qu'il avait adoré être derrière la caméra lorsque nous avons filmé les scènes projetées. Nous allons poursuivre notre relation à distance, et il reviendra aussi souvent que possible à New York.

J'ai peur et j'ai l'impression que tous m'abandonnent surtout que Leah va se marier avec Gillian, je suis très heureuse pour elles deux mais je la verrais encore moins que maintenant. Angela déménage à Seattle avec Ben. Tout le monde me quitte ou avance sans moi, je suis la seule qui veut rester à New York, dans la maison de son enfance alors que tout le monde bouge et se déplace vers de nouveaux horizons. Ce sentiment d'abandon est idiot, je le sais. Alice ne part pas à l'autre bout du pays, seulement à l'autre bout de la ville et Rosalie part vivre à moins de trois heures d'avion. Ce qui fait le plus mal, c'est Edward qui lui sera à l'autre bout du pays mais je peux toujours demander ma mutation pour un lycée privé à L.A mais je n'en ai pas envie, pas pour l'instant en tout cas, mais je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve. Je ne me sens pas prête à tout abandonner pour suivre Edward, car c'est son rêve, pas le mien.

Je profite à fond de l'été avec Edward, tout comme les étudiants. Il a décidé de rejoindre la côte Ouest seulement en septembre pour profiter lui aussi de moi. Il m'a même invité à Londres ! Je lui avais dit que j'aimerais visiter cette ville ainsi que l'Ecosse que j'ai découvert au fil de certaine de mes lectures et qui depuis me faisait envie. Nous avons passé deux semaines fabuleuse en visitant à la fois la ville mais aussi les Highlands, Terres mythiques écossaises. Là-bas, nous nous étions fait une promesse, qui ressemble fortement aux vœux lors d'un mariage.

-Bella, avait commencé Edward alors que nous étions en pleine campagne écossaise. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie et je sais que l'année à venir ne sera pas facile et que probablement certaines rumeurs vont apparaître dans les magazines mais je t'aime et je te promets de toujours, toujours t'être fidèle et de t'aimer durant toute l'éternité.

-Je t'aime aussi et j'ai confiance en toi, je lui avais répondu. L'éternité c'est long mais je t'aimerais tant que la notre dura. Et un jour Edward Cullen, je t'épouserais mais avant nous allons devoir apprendre à survivre en vivant à distance. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai parfois l'impression que mon cœur va exploser.

Aujourd'hui, j'accompagne en cette veille de rentrée, Edward à l'aéroport. Rosalie et Emmett sont déjà à Boston mais sinon, nous sommes tous présents ses parents, Esme et Carlisle Cullen, Alice et Jasper pour lui dire au revoir et lui souhaiter un bon voyage. Je ne suis pas trop inquiète pour lui, je sais qu'il va réussir, mais je me languis déjà de lui, de ne plus sentir son souffle chaud en me réveillant, de ne plus profiter de ses caresses qui me rendent folle de plaisir, je me languis simplement de l'homme que j'aime.

-Je t'aime, murmure Edward contre mes lèvres juste avant de grimper dans l'avion qui l'emmène loin de moi.

-Je t'aime aussi, je réponds en me retenant de pleurer.

J'attends avec tout le monde que son avion décolle pour quitter l'aéroport et rejoindre ma maison à présent vide et silencieuse. C'est la mort dans l'âme et le moral en compote que je vérifie une dernière fois mes cours pour demain, une nouvelle année scolaire débute…

A SUIVRE….

* * *

 **Alors ? Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment un happy ending mais c'est pour enchaîner avec la suite.**

 **Que pensez vous d'Ed, vous qui ne l'appréciez pas vraiment lors de sa première apparition ?**

 **Ensuite, petite parenthèse mais je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui ont commenté cette histoire, qui l'ont ajouté en alerte et en favoris, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de voir ça ! Parce que cela signifie que mon travail vous plaît et ça m'enchante !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Gwen who.**

 **15/03/2019**


End file.
